


The Unfavoured Prince

by z0mbieshake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Animal Transformation, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lion King references, M/M, Origin Story, Royalty, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Stalker, bottom!Felix, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 80,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is the unfavoured prince of the Pride Lands. Peter Pan develops an unhealthy obsession with the young prince and wants to claim him for himself. Roughly inspired by an idea that Felix is Scar from Lion King</p><p>A mix of origin story and alternate universe-canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic first spawned from a "What if Felix was actually a humanoid Scar from Lion King?" idea I had after noticing the scar on his face. One way or another as the fic went on, Felix essentially became Loki and "Mufasa" eventually became Thor. And now here we are!
> 
> Also from my initial idea, all the characters originally had their Lion King names. I changed them later when I realized how odd it sounded to have one son named "Mufasa" and the other named "Felix". Instead, the names are now more natural sounding and share the same meaning as their Swahili counterparts.

Peter considered himself quite tolerable to new places. Living in the slums for so long with a needy little boy latching onto his arm had made him quite receptive to all sorts of people. To find a place that made him literally gag at the sight was actually an impressive feat.

This city was the center for all trade and they certainly showed that off. The aristocrats sauntered up and down the streets, looking down at those around them as if they were gods. Women (And the occasional man) dolled up in expensive, excessive rouge and pounds upon pounds of furs and silks were commonplace. Right at the center of this false Eden was a massive castle plated in ivory with solid gold lion statues standing guard at every tower, corner, and fence. It's most notable landmark was the grand coliseum sitting right in the center, ready to be filled with thousands of people.  From the sky, Peter watched as the alabaster center of the kingdom stretched like spider web with inky darkness sitting right at the outside.  

It was common nature for the rich to pompously celebrate themselves and push the poor and needy to the edges where they'd be out of sight. Peter didn't blame them even if he thought he'd throw up if another aristocrat tried to speak to him.

There was no doubt why this spoiled kingdom was nicknamed "The Pride Lands". They considered it a compliment. Everyone else understood the sinful nature behind the words.

There were few reasons why Peter would leave Neverland. Now and then he would get lonely and look for a friend, sometimes even look for his son, but most of the time it was just because he was bored. When Peter was bored, there was only one thing he could do to cure it: _Mischief_ , and lots of it. Sometimes he'd just steal something valuable from a city and watch the locals panic. Other times, he'd pretend to be some sort of pagan god and trick the locals into worshipping him. When he was in a bad mood, he'd wreck an entire city just for the hell of it.

Today, however, Peter was just a bit bored and he knew he could sate himself without razing a kingdom to the ground. Peter chuckled to himself, perched upon the golden lion sitting at the highest tower of the castle, "With a name like 'Pride Lands', how can I resist?"

He leapt off the statue, landing like a feather onto the cobblestone floor inside the courtyard. Judging from the surplus of servants, festive music, and extravagant decorations, Peter assumed that some sort of party must've been happening. _Perfect_. Peter thought to himself. There was little more amusing than causing mischief at a party.

Peter carefully examined the party from afar. The excessive amount of lion pelts blanketing every single surface made it clear that this was no ordinary party. All of the attendees were dressed up in garish silk and fancy clothing. They were all aristocrats, no doubt, which made it all the more puzzling when compared to the feral decor. Despite his disdain for excessively frilly clothing, Peter outfitted himself with a set and slipped into the party without notice.

 _Baby shower? Wedding? Coming of Age? What is this?_ Peter asked himself as he weaved through the crowd, minding the fully headed pelts that he stepped over. He saw a portrait at the front of the courtyard of a tall, beast of a man wielding a club and a dressed in a lion pelt. Peter burst into laughter at the ridiculous sight, raising his brow to the party-goers when they looked at him in confusion. _How could they NOT laugh at this?_ His laughter almost doubled when a tall, gallant man with the presence of a king looked up from his conversation with a man dressed in blue and glared at him from across the courtyard. He was clearly the one in charge judging from how bitter he became when Peter was mocking the portrait.

Peter silenced immediately, holding in his fit of laughter as he distracted himself with the refreshment table. If he was going to have fun, he'd need to stay undercover just a bit longer. The painting was definitely going to go. Despite utensils being provided, Peter picked up each refreshment in his hand and piled them atop the other. He didn't even bother with the plates, scooping up the salad with his bare hands and eating them leaf by leaf.

"Ahem!" A snooty voice with a thick English accent coughed out from behind him.

Peter didn't respond, leaning against the edge of the refreshment table eating his little stash as people watched him in disgust.

"Ahem!" The man called out against, "Excuse me, young man," The man speaking stepped in front of him.

Peter immediately recognized him as the man in blue speaking to the most-likely-king. At close proximity, Peter was stunned by the myriad of twisting patterns that covered this man's blue suit. The sharp cyan blue feathers upon the white frills were almost painful to look at.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Peter said with a low chuckle.

The man was not amused, which just made Peter even _more_ amused, "Are you one of Prince Felix's friends?"

"Prince Felix?" Peter replied, "'Course not, I'm a friend of... that guy," He pointed over to the portrait, smirking as he held in his laughter.

The man only narrowed his eyes, "No, you are definitely a friend of Prince Felix. And we had asked him specifically not to allow... ruffians in," He grumbled the last part, pretending to speak to himself, "Mind yourself, boy, we'll be watching you,"

"Yes sir," Peter replied with a mock salute as the man just barely left without chewing him out. Peter was already tiring of this place and he'd barely been there for fifteen minutes.

This _Felix_ though, what made that pompous man believe he was friends with him? With his keen sense, Peter heard the man in blue barking at someone in a whispering voice. Creeping through the crowds, Peter hid behind a pillar as he spied the living mosaic scolding a tall, lanky boy with a head of wild, golden hair.

"...Specifically told you _not_ to bring friends to your brother's coronation. You leave your Outlander friends exactly where they belong, _in the trash_ ," The man hissed as the tall blonde looked at him dismissively, "I am warning you. Bring someone into another par - "

"Rhys," Felix cut him off with a dangerous look, " _I didn't_ ," Felix said in a slow, seething voice as he bore down on the man in blue.

"Lying is very unbecoming for a young prince," The advisor Rhys replied, "Heed my words, Prince Felix, or you shall have another talk with your father. And fix your cravat, at least try to be presentable when people are around," Nearly spitting his words, the advisor turned with a huff and left the tall blonde on his own.

Grumbling to himself, Felix reached up and fixed the frilly neckpiece, fidgeting with it for nearly a minute until it was properly on. He let out another huff as Peter snuck up behind him, snagged onto a corner of the scarf and pulled, undoing all of his hard work. Felix gave the mischievous boy a flat look while Peter returned it with a coy smile.

"It doesn't suit you," Peter said, leaning against the wall.

To his surprise, Felix did the same, "I agree," He replied. Absently, he loosened his collar with one hand and stole a cocktail sausage from Peter with the other.

Peter chuckled at his audacity, "Felix, right?" Felix acknowledged him with a tilt of his head, "I'm Peter. Peter Pan,"

"Charmed," Felix replied in a sarcastic tone.

"The king invited me," Peter added with a smirk.

Felix scoffed, laughing just a bit before his smile fell again, "Hilarious," He said in a tone that was neither sarcastic or sincere.

The two stood in silence for a while, leaning against the wall watching the guests waltz on the makeshift ballroom in the courtyard. Contrary to everything else, Peter was actually quite fond of the whimsical music the orchestra played.

"The music is actually quite splendid, despite the garish setting. Do you ever dance?" Peter asked, finishing up the last olive he had pilfered.

"No," Felix replied, taking another cocktail sausage from Peter's hand, finishing up the last of his stash.

"Shall we, then?" Peter asked politely, lifting his hand as an invite. Felix stared at him like he was utterly insane before turning away with a scoff and putting back on his apathetic mask. Peter smirked as the tall blonde's eyes continued to flicker over at him, checking if he was still there and still offering.

A blare of trumpets and horns distracted the two of them, calling their attention to the stage where the portrait stood. The kingly man from before stepped onto stage along with another man who was a dead ringer for the one in the portrait complete with lion skin shawl.

"That looks ridiculous," Peter chuckled at the live sight of a man dress in a lion's skin. From the corner of his eye, he could see Felix smirking at his reaction.

"Good evening my subjects," The kingly man announced, voice echoing all over the courtyard, "I'm glad you all could make it today to celebrate my son's coronation," He gestured to the lion-wearing man, "We all knew Alistair was destined for greatness the day he stepped into the coliseum and slew his first lion," He gestured to the fur over his son, "Our strongest lion stood no chance against my son who was a mere fledgling at the time. No father has ever been more proud of their son and I am sure he will make a great king for times to come."

The crowd burst into applause, all except for Felix who watched on in disdain. Peter could see it in his eyes: A desire to lash out, a desire for mischief, tightly bound inside him by his restricting society, "It'd be a shame if something were to happen, right?" Peter remarked in a soft voice, making sure no one except Felix heard his words.

"Yep," Felix replied glibly in a monotone voice with the slightest tone of annoyance.

"How about I reek a little havoc and in return, you give me that dance I asked for?" Peter

Felix sighed to himself, shaking his head in dismissal, "Do whatever you want,"

With a devilish smirk, Peter flicked his wrist. Felix thought nothing of it at first until his brother screamed in horror, tossing off the lion pelt from his head. Everyone in the crowd leaned in, wondering what had just happened before all of them began screaming and scrambling. Every single pelt, on the floor, on his brother, in the painting, came to life and gave out a terrifying roar. Everyone was panicking, tripping over themselves to avoid stepping on one of the living pelts. Felix was dumbstruck, watching everything with surprise before a wide smile stretched over his face. Peter made no attempt to shield his amusement and burst into laughter, nearly falling over as he laughed away.

"FELIX!"

The king's voice boomed across the courtyard, nearly drowning out the lions and panic. Immediately, the crowd settled and turned to the stage shortly before looking back at Felix who remained at the wall.

"I had expected you above magic but to play such a childish joke on your brother's coronation, I thought better of you," The king barked, pointing an accusing finger at his son, "Leave!"

The joy Felix had before had immediately disappeared leaving nothing but a stone-cold expression and even colder eyes. The moment the king had spotted them, Peter had cloaked himself. Felix paid absolutely no mind to it, blinded with rage as he stormed into the castle. With the crowd beginning to settle back into the party, it was the perfect time to execute another prank and stir them up again.

...Yet, Peter refrained, pulling away from the party and following the blonde prince inside. He'd framed plenty of victims before, throwing parties into hell and blaming them on the first person he could find. But with Felix, he felt like the blonde prince deserved better. Something about him seemed far more enticing than everything Peter had come across.

 

Entering his room and slamming the door shut behind him, Felix quickly stripped off his heavy jacket and threw it to the floor, leaving him in a simple smock and trousers. He ran a hand through his hair, looking out the window absently to the pinprick lights of the torches in the courtyard. From afar, he could see the crowd migrating to the open field watching the servants wrap up the living pelts fearfully. He smiled a bit, laughing to himself as the servants who usually looked upon him with haughty derision were being spooked by enchanted carpets.

Despite his amusement, he knew he couldn't lower his guard. He may have been on bad terms with his father but it didn't mean the man was totally unreasonable. Magic was a dark force and for a boy to use it so flippantly could only spell trouble. Once the commotion died down, he'd have to stay on guard for this 'Peter Pan' and prevent the mage from encountering him again.

"Hello Felix,"

Felix swallowed his surprised yelp and immediately turned to the door. He was sure he locked it. His eyes then fell to the bed where Peter Pan lay, stretched across with his hands behind his head, "You," He muttered.

"Don't act all angry. I know you enjoyed that," Peter said with a big grin, "Watching all those fools prance around just because of a little magic," He waved his finger at Felix, smiling wider as a small smirk flashed upon Felix's face, "Now, I do believe we had a deal,"

"Get out," Felix said, slow and dangerous just like when he spoke to the advisor.

"Oh, feisty, I like that," Peter mocked, not even reacting when Felix grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off the bed. With a simple wave of his hand, Felix watched in bafflement as the door disappeared from the wall. His eyes darted to Peter briefly before looking back at the now blank wall, "I'm not leaving until I get what I want,"

Letting go of the boy, Felix stepped back to examine him. His eyes searched Peter, trying to figure out what he was and why he was here, "What do you want?" Felix asked quietly. It'd be foolish to try and oppose him with absolutely nothing in hand.

"Just a dance," Peter replied, conjuring up a record player from a puff of smoke. He extended one hand to the tall prince, "Shall we?"

Felix hesitated, watching his hand as if it were coated in poison barbs. He hadn't even gone through all of his possible escape routes before he felt his hand lift itself against his will. He panicked, almost screamed, as his body moved on its own and stepped into Peter's embrace. Taking his hand, Peter placed another hand around the blonde prince's waist and led the dance. The record player started on its own, playing elegant music easily matching the party's orchestra.

Felix's body moved perfectly along Peter's, matching every step with a flowing grace. Felix's expression, in contrast, was contorted in fear and defiance.

"Felix," Peter's voice was soft against his ear. It only made Felix struggle harder against his magic hold on him, "I'm just guiding you since you never dance. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," He frowned when Felix refused to reply, most likely aware that Peter was trying to coax a response from him ,"You loved it down there, didn't you? Should've seen your face, you looked like you were going to faint from happiness," He leaned forward, supporting Felix with a single arm around his waist as he reclined the taller blonde backwards.

"Don't exaggerate," Felix said in a harsh tone that didn't lose its barbs despite his submissive pose.

The music suddenly switched to a far more intense tango. Peter appropriately matched the pace, switching into a far more intimate dance. He pulled Felix in closer, staring into his eyes as he spoke, "I want to see that face again. You are going to amuse me very much,"

The dance intensified, both of them moving like wisps of wind, curling around each other with impeccable elegance. Felix felt his body become familiar to the motions and just as the song reached its climax, he could barely feel the supernatural force that was controlling him. It was like he was dancing on his own instead of being a helpless puppet in the hands of a magical trickster. Throughout the entire dance, Peter had his eyes locked onto Felix's and now, Felix returned the look with an even more intense one.

At the climax, Felix broke free of Peter's magic, taking the smaller boy's hand and waist firmly, stepping forward to assert himself as the lead of the dance and dipping him backwards reversing the submissive position Peter had put him in before.

"I am not your toy," Felix muttered harshly in a voice that sounded both lustful and angry.

Peter chuckled, tilting his head back to expose his neck, "Oh, I like you. I like you a lot," Before Felix was even aware of what Peter was talking about, he found himself on his back upon his bed, every candle blown out, with Peter sitting upon his stomach towering over him with a sinister smile.

"How the hell..." Felix huffed out, scrambling just a bit.

Peter held a finger over his mouth, smirking as a maid entered the room. The door was magically back but that was the least of Felix's concern as the maid cleaned up his laundry off the floor, straightened out the blanket, and _did not notice them even in the slightest._ Out of curiosity, Felix cried out, "Maid!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, watching as the elderly woman completely ignored his point-blank shout. His eyes fell back onto Peter who continued to look at him with condescending coyness.

"Just what are you?" Felix asked breathlessly.

Peter leaned in, nearly pressing his chest against Felix's as he spoke, "I'm Peter Pan and once I find something I like, I won't stop till it's mine," He climbed off Felix, stepping over the side of the bed but keeping his unblinking eyes focused on him, "Be prepared," He warned as he mockingly blew a kiss to Felix and disappeared into fog, leaving Felix alone in the dark.

 

"Prince Felix!" Rhys's thickly accented voice cut through the morning silence.

Felix groaned as he awoke, already having a rough night after his encounter with Peter Pan. He sat up slowly, running a hand through messy locks as his eyes met with the royal advisor, "What?" He growled.

"Do you know what the time is? You are late for breakfast. The king will not tolerate such uncouth behaviour," Rhys replied, "If it were up to me, I'd have you thrown into the Outlands at a moment's notice!"

Felix's face twisted into a snarl, ready to chew out the arrogant advisor before another voice beat him to it, "How dare you speak to my brother like that," Alistair, bold and imposing, stepped through the door, "He may not be the king but he is still my brother and a prince and he deserves to be treated like so,"

"I don't need you to defend me, _Alistair_ ," Felix grumbled.

"You will refer to him as your king!"

"ENOUGH!" Alistair's booming voice silenced both of them, "Advisor, leave. Now. Before I send the guards,"

Dumbly, Rhys swallowed his complaints and nodded, shooting Felix one final undignified look before leaving the room. Felix immediately lay back down, stretching across his bed and covering his head with an arm.

"If you want to chew me out first, go right ahead," Felix muttered. He was greatly startled when his brother suddenly unleashed a loud, bellowing laughter. Felix lifted his arm immediately, watching his brother laugh merrily at the foot of his bed.

"That was an excellent trick you played!" Alistair declared, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "Scared the hell out of me. Did you see the others? Grown men screaming like little girls!" He reached out an arm as Felix sat up, patting his shoulder affectionately, "Well played, brother. Well played,"

Felix wanted to smile along. He wanted to indulge himself for just a moment and laugh, knowing that his day would just get worst. Instead, he remained grim as he brushed off his brother's hand, "It wasn't me."

Alistair looked at him with an arched brow, "Really? But you love to play tricks,"

"When I was seven, _yes_ ," Felix replied with a huff, leaning forward on his knee and covering his face slightly, "It wasn't me, I swear it. You have to believe me."

"Of course I do," Alistair replied, "So, we have some magical trickster on our hands? Did you see him, or her?

Felix opened his mouth, ready to describe every single minute detail he could remember about Pan. After being forced to dance with and pinned to the bed by the magical trickster, it was hard to forget how he looked, " _No_ ," Felix said. Suddenly surprised with himself, his eyes widened as he tried again, " _I didn't see him_ ," He covered his mouth, silencing the lies that continued to slither out.

Alistair watched on, incredibly puzzled at his brother's distress, "Felix?"

 _Brunette, nearly dirty blonde hair. Sea green eyes. Ratty, green tunic fitted with leather. The slightest smell of fresh rain, spice, and nature._ Felix could draw the image of Peter Pan perfectly in his mind. Yet, when he tried to speak, " _I hope we can catch whoever did this."_

"Well said, brother," Alistair replied, patting his shoulder again, "Anyway, breakfast is getting cold. We're having wildebeest today! My favourite,"

Felix gave him a quick nod and a tiny smile, "Let me get dressed," He said as he dismissed his brother. He picked up a fresh tunic and smock, lifting the one he had slept in over his head before freezing. He lowered his smock, suddenly feeling the unnerving sensation of being watched. Peter had hidden himself before from sight. Felix was never finicky about modesty, stripping down regardless of what maid or servant might be present, but the idea of being watched by Peter Pan while he stripped down made him shiver.

Warily, he reached out into the air and grasped into nothing. It was a pointless gesture that hadn't even relieved him of his suspicions. In the end, he ended up wearing his tunic over his current smock and left the room.

... Moments later, Peter materialized on the exact spot Felix had probed. He smiled a bit, stroking his chin as he watched the door, "Good instincts," Peter said amusedly.

The walk to the dining hall was per the norm, servants averting their eyes as Felix walked down the hall. His father's disdain for him was unfortunately passed onto all the servants employed at the castle. When he arrived at the table, he was surprised to see his brother sitting at the head which meant he'd be sitting across from his father.

"Felix," His father greeted. Felix did not respond. He merely sat across from his father and reached for a bread roll. The slap of his father's hand against his own deterred him, making him scowl darkly as he reclined, "I would like to have words with you before we eat,"

Felix huffed loudly, reclining in his chair, "It wasn't me," Felix growled.

"We have to alert the guards of a magical trickster in our midst," Alistair added.

Their father cut them off with a raised hand. Despite his brother being officially crowned the king, it was clear that their father was the one who was still in charge, "A king cannot be so foolishly trusting. And a prince should not be so prone to lying,"

"I'm not lying," Felix replied immediately, glaring across the table.

"Just like when you abandoned your hunting lesson to play with Outlanders?" His father said with an equally venomous tone, "Or when you abandoned your brother at the mercy of the River Siren during the Great Drought?"

"Felix only did that because he was distraught over what happened with mother. And in the end, I slew the siren and took the water back for the kingdom! Isn't that what matters?" Alistair desperately tried to placate his father.

"Sheer luck that the situation was not more dire. Do not cover for this brother's childish actions. It's shameful enough that you break tradition as the only royal son not to fight in the coliseum. And now, you twist your brother with your lies?"

Unfortunately, Felix also refused to stand down. He stood from the seat, glaring down at his father, "If you'd just listen to me when I talked to..." Felix cut himself off. In his rage, he almost missed the pitcher of cider hovering above his father's head. His eyes darted over to his brother and servants. No one could see the pitcher just floating in the air ominously above his father.

"What is there to listen to?" His father replied in a harsh, booming tone, "You use lies and tricks to get attention. You play on your brother's sympathy to get you by. You are weak!"

For a brief moment, rage overtook Felix. He slammed the table hard, "I am not weak!" He roared, startling everyone except for his brother and his father. The very moment he struck the table, the pitcher tipped over, drenching his father in cider. There Felix stood, all of his previous arguments nullified, framed by Peter Pan.

Felix stuttered, scanning the dining hall where all the servants stood looking terrified at his supposed magic, "It-It wasn't...I didn't," He muttered, looking over to his brother who was shocked silent, "That wasn't me. You have to trust me."

"Enough!" His father shouted, reaching for a cloth to wipe himself off, "Put him to work in the cages. He is not to leave until his attitude changes," His eyes darted over to Alistair who fought hard to stop himself from averting his own gaze.

"Yes. Yes sir." Alistair muttered hastily. All the charisma he had before lost under the presence of his father.

 

The coliseum might've been the main landmark of the pride lands with its beast hunts being the greatest attraction but not a single soul would be honoured to be put to work at the lion cages. The cages were filled to the brim with lions and other wild creatures they could find. The few minutes of glory one would have for slaying a beast in the coliseum were most definitely not worth the grueling hours spent taking care of the wild creatures.

This wasn't the first time Felix had been punished and sent to work in the cages. The first time it happened, he was utterly terrified that he'd lose an arm or end up horribly disfigured. By now, just like the other veterans, he knew exactly what to look out for and how to properly take care of them.

No one would dare call Felix a coward after he shepherded the lions out of their cage as if they were harmless sheep. There were three ironclad rules Felix followed when taking care of the lions: One, the moment the beasts realize that you're scared, they will assert their dominance over you. Two, younger lions were far more likely to attack and to underestimate them just because they were small is a mistake. And three, by the time one looks like they'll attack you, it's already too late to do anything.

"Excellent job Prince Felix," The old caretaker Rafique said to the tall prince as he hobbled over with his walking stick, "Just yesterday, a rookie was mauled by one of the cubs. Now everyone is all shaken up and scared. Nothing was getting done!"

Felix nodded to the old man with a small smile. Despite the old man's gratitude, Felix wasn't exactly ecstatic about cleaning up the cages all on his own especially after hearing Rafique's story.

"How's Zira?" Felix asked, looking over the crowd of lions.

"We moved her to her own cell. She still doesn't get along with the other lions, unfortunately, and her pelt is still a tad discoloured," Rafique explained, "You want to see her?" He laughed heartily, grin spread wide revealing the missing teeth in his bottom jaw, at the slightly goofy smile on Felix's face, "Look at you, haven't seen you smile like that since you were just a boy."

Felix shrugged weakly, following the old man across the hall, "Hasn't been a good time," When they finally arrived, Felix knelt in front of the cell, waving to the sand-coloured young lioness sleeping the corner, "Zira? Here girl,"

Almost immediately at the sound of his voice, Zira stood from the corner and approached him. Fearlessly, Felix reached through the bars and stroked her head, smiling a bit more when Zira rolled over to playfully bite on his arm.

"She's gotten bigger," Rafique remarked, "I remember when you first took care of her. I thought she'd be easy to handle since she was so small,"

Felix remembered that moment clearly. He was only five at the time. It was meant to be his first hunting lesson but he refused. He didn't want to kill animals so his father sent him to take care of the cages. Rafique, loyal to his father but sympathetic for the frightened boy, gave him a mere cub to take care of. Since then, Felix had been the only person who she'd willingly approach and following suit, other young lions began to respect him as well.

"You're good with animals," Rafique commented, propping up his walking stick against the wall.

"Just the strays," Felix mumbled back, standing up, waving goodbye to Zira as she reached out the cage for him.

As the two returned to the main cages, Rafique placed a hand on Felix's shoulder just before he left, "Regardless of what your father says, I reckon you would have made a good king," His words were sincere. Rafique had watched him grow up unintentionally, acting as a stand-in father and supervising him whenever Felix was sent to work in the lion cages. He watched a once cheerful, mischievous boy turn into a bitter antithesis of his father.

Felix said nothing in return, nodding to acknowledge his statement before taking a mop and broom into the cage.

Hours had passed until Felix finally cleared away the last scrap of carrion and fecal matter from the cage. The moment he stepped out, Felix threw off the tunic he had been wearing, attempting to rid himself of the animal stench.

"Finished already?" Rafique commented as he hobbled in, ignoring Felix as he scrubbed at his clothing vigorously, "The rookies nowadays take an entire week to clean the cages. My job just gets harder and harder as I grow older," He turned to Felix after taking a small walk around the cage. The tall prince was sitting on a barrel, waiting for more instructions, "You're dismissed for the day."

Felix was honestly grateful for the gesture but he knew it wouldn't be that easy, "My father wouldn't like that." The last time Rafique had dismissed him early, his father ended up blaming him for sabotaging the royal minstrels at the party in his free time.

"Leave the old man to me. I go way back with your family so I'll have some leeway," Rafique replied with a chuckle, "I've been breaking my back over these recruits and you've taken a huge load off my back," He ruffled Felix's hair affectionately, chuckling when a small smile stretched over Felix's lips.

Picking up a new tunic and trousers, Felix almost exited the coliseum until Rafique grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Confused, Felix looked to the elderly man who watched him with a stern look, "Please do not dabble in magic. It will only bring you misery in a place like this."

Any scrap of happiness Felix managed to salvage was lost instantly. Not even Rafique who had watched him grow up would believe him. Felix ignored the man, shaking off his hand and running out. After having such a wretched day, Felix knew he had to leave the castle, leave the Pride Lands, and go to the only place that he belonged. After washing himself down in a servant bathhouse, Felix donned a ragged-looking shirt and a heavy, hooded cloak before sneaking out through the gardener's exit.

Given the time, his friends were most likely done with their daily rounds and celebrating. In that case, Felix made his way to their home base: The Elephant Hunting Grounds. It was previously a prized piece of land for nobles where elephants naturally lived. After the boom in trade and nobles, the elephants were eventually hunted to extinction. All that remained were bones, empty land, and Outlander orphans looking for a place to live.

 

"Man, we got nothing good this time!" Banzai exclaimed as he threw the leather sack onto the floor, "Just some cheap clothing," He remarked, brushing a hand through his thick, tangled black hair, "This is the last time I let Ed plan anything!"

Ed responded with a shrill laughter, slapping Banzai upside the head in hysterics.

"Hey shut up man!" Banzai barked, tackling Ed over and proceeding to kick the crap out of him.

Shenzi, reclined on the branch of a large tree admiring a ring she had stolen, turned to the two in annoyance, "Will you two knock it off?" She exclaimed, leaping down from the tree and landing gracefully on the dirt.

"He started it!" Banzai responded, jabbing a finger at Ed as the fool continued to laugh at nothing.

"Geez, look at you guys," Shenzi muttered, smacking Banzai and Ed over the head as she walked past them, "No wonder we're stuck here in the crappiest place of the Outlands," She fixed the fur lined jacket she wore, stolen from a good haul that Felix had planned, "I'm surrounded by idiots. Where's Felix when you need him?"

" _Speak of the devil_ ,"

All three of them immediately looked to the cliffs where Felix sat, watching over them with his hood on and an amused smirk, "Felix!" Banzai announced, clapping his hands, "Hey man, what took you so long?"

"It's a long story," Felix replied, carefully sliding down the cliff and leaping over jagged rocks.

"Long story, which means you got punished again, huh?" Shenzi remarked, folding her arms, "Yeah, I can tell. You stink of lions," Pulling out a couple of makeshift chairs, the three outlanders and the outsider prince sat in a circle with a small fire sitting before them while they counted their loot. The sky was beginning to darken, adding to the desolate ambience of the Elephant Hunting Grounds.

"Look at what I found! An invitation to the Coliseum Beast Hunts" Banzai let out a hoot of laughter, "Bunch of rich-ass nobles sitting around fighting farmed animals. Grow a pair and fight humans! Am I right?"

Ed slapped him over the leg, laughing in agreement as he lazily put a stolen hunter's hat onto his head.

Shenzi's eyes drifted over to Felix who sat quietly with a pleasant smile on his face, "A _real_ man fights humans with _real_ consequences," Felix said with the darkest smile on his face as he tore up the invite and threw it into the fire, "Not this coliseum nonsense with trained lions and watchmen at every post." His three comrades laughed along, clapping as the prince continued, "If I were king, that would be the first thing I'd rid the kingdom of."

"Yeah! All right! Long live the king!" Shenzi announced, pumping her fist in the air as Felix mockingly posed like his brother's portrait. Banzai and Ed followed suit, saluting Felix with a hand over their forehead and another over their chest before bursting into laughter and rolling into each other.

While the two were distracted with their laughter, Shenzi looked over to Felix who still appeared a bit distraught despite the uplifting mood, "What's up buddy? Your old man giving you trouble again?" She poked at the fire lazily with a stick, "Glad I don't have to deal with a dad. Sounds like a pain in the ass,"

Felix shrugged lazily, pulling off his hood when the fire had sufficiently warmed him, "Nothing I can't handle. Except for one thing," One magical, unnerving, thing.

"What's that?" Shenzi asked, crossing her legs as she did.

 _This magical trickster who wishes to ruin my life by framing me,_ Felix wanted to say, " _My brother_ ," He slapped a hand over his mouth, forgetting about that unfortunate curse that had been placed on him, "Damn it!" He shouted, kicking an empty leather satchel into the fire in rage.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy! What did he do now? Want us to rip him a new one?" Shenzi asked, lifting her hands to placate him.

"No, no, it's not that," Felix replied, sweeping his hair back exasperatingly, "It's..." He bit down on his lip, fighting with himself to say the right words.

Shenzi only looked on puzzled and worried, "Are you okay?"

"The coronation!" Felix exclaimed, finally saying something he wanted, "At the coronation. _My brother had me thrown out at my father's command_... " Felix slapped his hand over his mouth again, eyes narrowing. At least with his brother, he could suggest that a magical trickster existed. With his Outlander comrades who didn't even know about the coronation, he couldn't even bring up the magical event, "I didn't mean to say that. This is all _my_ fault." _His fault_. Not even that was allowed.  

Shenzi and Banzai quickly exchanged looks, shrugging at each other when trying to understand Felix's strange behaviour.

"Wait..." Felix lifted a hand. If he couldn't say it, then perhaps he could express it another way. He quickly produced a stolen journal and a piece of charcoal. Flipping to an empty page, he started writing. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary till he lifted his hand and read what he had produced:

_Nice try, Beautiful._

Throwing the journal and charcoal into the fire, Felix crossed his arms and looked away, "Never mind,"

Everyone was silent at first, watching the sulking prince carefully before Ed broke the silence with a quieted chuckle. Banzai and Shenzi eventually joined in, chuckling a bit at the strange happening.

"Don't end up like Ed, please," Banzai remarked, slapping Felix on the back, "There's a reason why you're the boss," He lifted a bottle to Felix, slapping it onto his chest, "Rum, stole it off a hustler on the way here. You look like you need it,"

Trying to push aside the threat of Peter Pan, Felix opened the bottle and chugged it down, thinking nothing more of his troubles as he enjoyed his time with the Outlanders.

Slightly tipsy when he returned, Felix still snuck into the palace skillfully. He was about to take the hidden stairwell back to his room until a clamour in the garden distracted him. He looked over to the crowd of servants and nobles circled around one of the statues. It was a tradition to erect statues of former kings in the garden after a new king has been crowned. However, instead of murmurs of praise and cheer, the crowd sounded horrified.

Felix, ditching his ratty cloak, snuck over to the crowd, peering over all of them easily to see a decapitated statue of his father. In any other circumstance, he might've laughed on the inside, pretending to be solemn and hurt on the outside. With what had happened with the wine goblet, Felix knew exactly how this unfortunate event would play out.

He was startled into a jolt when guards pushed through the crowd and grabbed his arms, nearly dragging him away. Felix struggled but didn't shout; he didn't want to draw any more attention onto himself. He was pulled into the side lobby where his father stood at the throne with his brother at his side. The guards threw Felix to the ground in front of him, not caring that he was still a prince.

"It wasn't me," Felix growled out. The words were way too familiar in his mouth.

"Silence!" His father barked, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar and pulling him to his feet, "I always knew you were capable of this. I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed your petty, juvenile ways."

"I didn't do this!" Felix shouted back, only to be silenced with a heavy slap. Everyone watching, the servant heads and his brother, looked away immediately. The former king was violent when enraged and Felix was often the target of his aggression. Felix staggered back, clutching his cheek weakly as he glared at his father, "Why would I do this? What's my motive?"

" _Jealousy_ ," His father replied, "Jealousy over your brother's coronation. Jealousy over your brother's success!"

"My lord," Rafique stepped forward, separating the enraged former king from his son, "Prince Felix was with me the entire day. And if you don't believe me, the proof is in the cages. They are absolutely spotless."

Felix swallowed when his father turned his aggression to Rafique. It was terrifying seeing the old man who took care of him at the mercy of his father, "Are you sure?" His father asked in a dark voice, "Did he take a break? Did you keep an eye on him at all times?" Rafique nodded along, "Did you let him leave early?"

Rafique froze and so did Felix. He knew he must've been silent pleading to Rafique judging from the distress in the old man's eyes. Rafique turned away, unable to lie to his lord, "Yes. I dismissed him early. But for most of the day-"

It was too late. Nothing Rafique said mattered to the former king, "And where were you Felix?"

Felix swallowed hard. What could he say, that he ran off to the Outlands, hung out with his outsider friends looking over loot they had robbed off merchants? He hung his head in defeat, trembling just a bit.

"He was with me," Alistair exclaimed, stepping forward, "We went to the Wine District together. I forced him to come along," He locked eyes with his father, not even looking at Felix once in case he lost concentration and faltered, "You may ask the winery if you wish. They will vouch that Felix was with me."   

Their father was not amused in the slightest. Whether or not he knew Alistair was lying didn't matter. He looked to Felix with utmost contempt, "Very well. However, I want two guards posted at your doors at all time," He waved to the guards that pulled Felix in and pointed them in his direction, "Goodnight, Alistair, _Felix_ ," He said with one final hiss before exiting the lobby. The servant heads followed suit, filing out without looking to the royal brothers.

Alistair extended a hand to Felix, "Let's go,"

"Thanks," Felix replied, head still tilted downward. He batted away Alistair's hand jokingly, giving him a small smile just to let him know that he was fine.

The two parted ways at his room, both of them shooting glares at the guards before Felix entered his room and shut the door. He leaned against the heavy wood door and took a deep breath. As much as he tried to steel himself, confronting his father was never pleasant and always left him unsettled. He combed a hand through his hair, groaning just a bit before tossing off his shirt, smock included, and fell onto his bed. He raked a hand across his hair, covering his eyes as he rolled onto his side.

"What have I gotten myself into..." He whispered to himself before removing his hands and looking straight into the ivory face of his father's statue, "Ah!" He shouted, scrambling backwards on the bed only to collide with another figure lying on the other side.

"Did you have a good day?" Peter asked, reclined on the bed with his hands resting behind his head. He seemed exceptionally pleased by how Felix scrambled himself onto his lap, "Did you miss me?"

" _You_ ," Felix growled, climbing off Peter to grab his collar roughly, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Having fun, aren't you having fun?" Peter replied with a cheeky smile, "Apparently, you used to be a trickster. What happened?"

Felix bit his lip, recalling the conversation he had with his brother this morning. Peter Pan really _was_ listening in on him, "I grew up."

"And why'd you do that?" Peter replied, talking smoothly despite the harsh grip Felix held his tunic in, "You're not going to be a king. You never need to take on responsibility or keep up with appearances. You have free reign to do whatever you want."

Felix glared down at the trickster, feeling small despite towering over him. Peter smiled as Felix hesitated, biting his lip in frustration. Peter could tell that deep down Felix did believe him but refused to give in, "It's not right," Felix replied, swallowing.

"Stop caring about what other people think of you. That's for adults," Peter sat up slowly as he spoke, gently shaking off Felix's grip on his shirt, "And once you do, you can have all the fun you want," He gestured over to the statue head on his pillow, "So, now that I've cleared this up, what do you think of my present?"

Felix would not have any of this. He grabbed Peter's arm and jerked him off the bed, dragging him over to the door and swinging it open, "Guards! This is the culprit!" He shouted, pulling Peter right in front of them. The guards paused, staring at Felix with confusion. Angrily, Felix waved Peter's wrist up and down, "He's right here. Look!"

Almost embarrassed, the left guard politely took the doorknob and shut the door in Felix's face.

"You should warn me next time. I almost fumbled the cloaking spell on the statue head," Peter replied, pulling away his wrist. He grinned when Felix leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly distraught from Peter's actions and words, "Hey, how about we play a little game to prove my point?"

" _No_ ,"

"Concerning that souvenir I took from the garden," Peter continued as if Felix agreed, "If you turn yourself in, bring the head to your guards, I'll release that curse I placed on you. You'll be able to tell them all about a devilishly handsome scoundrel who's been playing tricks in your honour. Of course your father won't believe you, neither will anyone else but you'll be doing the _right_ thing because you're all 'grown-up'."

Felix grumbled, glaring at Peter harshly.

"Or, you can destroy it. I'll even help you get rid of the remains. No one will ever be able to pin the crime to you," Peter stepped into Felix's breathing space, watching him intensely, "And you'll realize how much easier it is to live like that."

Peter was so _sure_ that Felix would agree with the second term that he was completely taken aback when the tall prince walked over to his bed, picked up the statue head, and walked over to the door. Peter immediately reached forward, grabbing his arm and blocking him, "What are you doing?" Peter barked, "All you'll do is prove your father right. What is the point of this?"

Felix narrowed his eyes, smirking just a bit when he saw how flustered Pan was, "Not letting you win," His sinister smirk only stretched wider as Peter's eyes focused on him with greater intensity.

Just as Felix reached for the doorknob, Peter raised his hand, paralyzing him with magic. He grabbed the stone head, crushing it into dust and blowing out the remains through the window. With a single hand, he grabbed Felix and threw him onto the bed. The magic wore off the moment Felix struck the blanket. Immediately, he tried scrambling off and back onto his feet only to be pinned down by Peter sitting upon his chest holding his wrists beside his head.

"Get off me!" Felix shouted, "Are you that much of a sore loser?"

" _Yes_ ," Peter hissed, cold and venomous in tone making Felix shiver as the boy leaned in. He took in a deep breath, calming himself as he backed up slowly but still keeping a firm grip on Felix's wrists. A smile slowly stretched over his lips. It wasn't sinister or victorious. It almost seemed a bit pleasant which only made it more unnerving when Peter spoke in a dark whisper, "Your stubbornness will only get you so far, _Felix_ ," His name sounded like poison on his tongue, "Someday, you'll see it my way. You'll realize that you're alone. It may be sad at first but then you'll realize, when you're all alone, your rules made to conform to society, your responsibilities, your burdens, they'll all be whisked away to another world. And you'll be free,"

Felix scoffed, turning his head to the side, "I won't be you," He swallowed hard as Peter leaned in, lips ghosting over his cheek, "And besides, I'm not alone." Despite however his father treated him, he had friends, allies, a brother who would always side with him.

"Is that...a wager?" Peter whispered in a husky voice, using one finger to turn Felix's head so he faced him.

Felix breathed slowly, watching as Peter unnervingly matched his breathing with Felix's. He didn't need to take Pan's deal yet he felt like it was something he had to do. He wanted to win so badly and put this trickster bastard in his place, "Sure," He couldn't stop himself.

"If I can't prove to you that you're alone, I will reveal myself to the kingdom and admit to all the 'crimes' I have done. And of course, I am not allowed to cheat in anyway: altering memories, killing loved ones, mind control. They must be convinced one way or another," Peter stroked the side of Felix's face gently, speeding up his own breathing when Felix did the same, "But if _I_ win, you belong to me."

Felix scoffed, chuckling nervously as Peter stared at him with unblinking eyes, "And what does that entail?"

Peter smiled darkly, "I take you to Neverland. You become my slave forever. And most importantly, you'll want it," He silenced Felix with a finger over his lips, "By the time I've won, you'll see what I mean," His eyes widened, his teeth and ambitions bared, "Deal?"

Felix returned his intense look with another. He wasn't going to lose and he'd put Peter Pan in his place, "Deal."

Felix knew it was coming long before Peter leaned in, sealing their evil deed with a kiss. Peter attacked him hungrily like he was starved for this, tearing at his lips with his own till Felix's mouth felt numb. Felix should have pulled away but he couldn't stop himself. With his freed hands, he gripped Peter's head and kissed back with matching ferocity, unwilling to back down. He gripped into Peter's hair, threading his finger deeply into the brown locks, pulling himself even closer-

And then he was gone, leaving Felix hot and heavy on the bed.

 

Fairy academy always ended too late. Tinkerbell flittered to her water lily house exhausted from the day of magic training. The other fairies never understood why she'd make her home on the waters. During an unfortunate storm, her home could end up washed away while she was asleep! Tinkerbell didn't mind though. That was part of the adventure, as tame as the risk was.

She stretched lazily as she entered the flower, feet barely touching the moss carpet before shrieking at the sight of a mischievous boy sitting on her toadstool table, "Peter! How did you get in here?"

Peter shrugged lazily, "I shrank. And I came through the door."

"The answer's no," Tinkerbell said flatly.

"I haven't even asked you anything yet!" Peter replied, playing at being offended.

"You only come here when you need a favour or if you're hiding from someone. Whichever the case, the answer's no," Tinkerbell explained, sitting down on a wooden stool in front of Peter.

Tinkerbell watched Peter closely as the young trickster leapt away from the table, swaying his arms in a childishly happy manner as he wandered around the room, "Come on Tink, just this once. Be a sport," His tone was lazy, almost drunken, but overall very cheerful.

"You're really happy. What happened?" Tinkerbell asked, crossing her legs as Peter's smile got bigger.

"Oh Tink," Peter sighed out, leaning against the wall, "I've started a most interesting game and you know how I love a challenge," Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes, watching him with the slightest bit of disbelief, "What is it?"

"It's not just a game, is it?" Tinkerbell said, standing up to examine Peter, "It's definitely something else. Or _someone_ else?"

Peter scoffed, looking flustered for the first time since Tinkerbell ever met him, "Pan doesn't fall in love," He snapped, raising one eyebrow menacingly as he watched Tinkerbell, "Are you going to help me out or not?" He clicked his tongue in irritation as Tinkerbell continued to watch him with narrowed eyes and a coy smile, "What?"

"I never said you were in love," Tinkerbell said mischievously. Before Peter could respond, Tinkerbell walked past him and over to her cupboard, "Oh what the heck. I'll throw you a line," She reached into magical ingredients, pulling out a small jar of shimmering green dust, "Pixie dust, right? Just remember, not everyone enjoys flying as much as you do."

Peter shook off his irritation, returning to his cool, calm persona, "You know me too well, Tink," He took the jar, shaking the bottle between his fingers, "Not much left but it'll do." He looked up from the jar, seeing Tinkerbell smirking at him with the same mischievousness as him. He grumbled, looking away momentarily before meeting her eyes again, "Stop staring at me like that. I'm not in love. I'm above that," When Tinkerbell refused to respond, Peter left the water lily house in a huff, flying off on his own power while Tinkerbell watched on amusedly.

 

By the time Peter had returned, morning had come and Felix was already out of bed. Given the debacle last night, it was unlikely that Felix was going to eat with his father in the dining hall. Instead, Peter went to the servant's quarters. He had quite a good relation with the old zookeeper Rafique coupled with his punishment in the cages, Peter knew Felix would have gone to eat with him.

Like a phantom, Peter snuck in and scanned through the crowd till he saw Felix huddled at the far table with the old man sitting across from him. Both were eating simple porridge and fruit. Although Rafique didn't mind the meal, too preoccupied with his rambling to care, Felix clearly disliked the bland porridge and chopped fruit. Peter raised his hand, ready to remedy Felix's suffering.

"... Back when I was your age, we didn't have beast hunts. We had full-on gladiatorial contests. No watchmen to stop the battle, everyone's life was on the line," Rafique rambled on, spitting just a bit as he talked and ate at the same time, "Beast hunts. They were just a sideshow back then,"

"It's a lost art," Felix said with disinterest, poking at his porridge.

Felix almost choked when his bland porridge transformed into a freshly baked apple tart. He looked down in the meal, his wooden bowl of slop replaced with a crispy tart sitting in a hot metal tray. His eyes then fell on Rafique who rambled on as if nothing happened. He whipped a glare to his side, already aware that Peter would be sitting there smiling away.

"Hello handsome," Peter said with a cheeky grin, resting his chin in one hand, "Enjoying your breakfast?"

Felix rolled his eyes, making a disgusted sound as he continued to glare at Peter.

"Felix? Something wrong?" Rafique asked, concerned for Felix when he began glaring at the innocent boy sitting right behind Peter.

"It's nothing," Felix said, looking away from Peter as he pushed his apple tart aside, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Nonsense boy, you've barely eaten your porridge," Rafique replied in a concerned tone.

Felix smiled back shyly, eyes darting over to Peter for just a moment before looking back at Rafique, "I don't like eating sweet food in the morning," He twitched when he smelled a fresh plate of eggs in a basket and freshly cooked bacon sitting right under his chin. He glared down at the plate, refusing to look at Pan's smug smile, "I'm. Just. Not. Hungry," Felix choked out. He let out a cry of exasperation when Peter warped his meal into a glass of orange juice, "Stop that!" Felix barked as he turned to glare at Peter, eyes meeting an innocent little boy that sat beside him. The boy burst into tears and ran out leaving Felix flustered and embarrassed from falling for Peter's tricks.

"Felix!" Rafique shouted, "What's going on?"

Peter burst into laughter from the wall he leaned on. It was just too amusing to fool around with Felix. The tall prince was on his feet, leaving the dining hall while Rafique slowly clambered up to follow him. Peter was just about to leave too till Rafique paused like someone had called his name. Peter froze, watching intensely as Rafique looked his way. At first, Peter thought he could see him till the old man shook his head and focused elsewhere. He sensed him; that was for certain. A sense of urgency took over Peter. If there existed a man in this kingdom who could sense his presence, this could ruin his game very quickly.

Instead of chasing after Felix, Peter changed his plans and went deeper into the servant quarters. He eventually found Rafique's room, ratty and dark despite the old man being a close companion to the king. The room was mostly bare: The decor of an old man who had little attachment to his social life. Books on animal training and research journals were scattered across his desk. Everything was so clinical that it confused Peter. How could someone live such a barren life?

This couldn't be it. There had to be more. He remembered the conversation yesterday. Rafique said he knew the king. If this was the case, why was he shoved into this dusty corner? And when Rafique confronted the king about Felix's whereabouts, the king treated him like scum, turning all his rage on the frail old man. Something must've torn the two apart. Something the king _hates_.

_The reason why that old man can sense me..._

Peter waved his hand across the room letting out a magic dispelling mist. Materializing from thin air was a chest sitting at the foot of the bed. Peter smiled brightly, opening the chest with a second wave of his hand.

There wasn't much inside, just papers, journals, and a single staff. Peter lifted the staff, examining the gourds tied to one end and the splintered broken opposite. The walking stick the old man used was merely the severed half of his staff. Peter tossed the staff head back in, amused at the archaic looking tool.

He picked up the papers next, noticing that they were actually posters of "The Great Court Magician Rafique, Royal Vizier to King Vespasian", "The Man who could move the stars". Judging from the lion motif, Peter assumed this poster must've been produced in this kingdom. However, the king featured in the drawing was certainly _not_ the hotheaded former king of today.

He flipped through the journals, checking the latest date he could find in them, "Nearly 100 years ago," Peter snorted in amusement. The posters detailed the story of a great court magician who became the royal vizier to a fair but battle-hardy king. The journals followed, telling of King Vespasian's fall and the rise of a harsher king who outlawed magic and spurned the court magician. And now, still loyal to his lost king Vespasian, Rafique had become decrepit and powerless from age.

Peter chuckled cruelly, tossing the journals into the chest and shutting it. This situation could not have gotten more favorable. This was going to be almost _too_ easy. All he needed do now was wait. He could already see the outcome and it made him anxious with excitement.

 

The sun had completely set by the time Felix was done cleaning the cages. This time, he didn't bother working hard, just lazily scrubbing away. He'd rather not give Peter any more chances to ruin his life. Rafique would drop by occasionally with a recruit, showcasing what a hard worker the prince was and how everyone should strive to be like him. It was endearing in its own cheesy way.

"Felix," Rafique called out, pausing to correct himself in the company of others, " _Prince Felix_. We're closing up for the day."

"Just Felix," Felix replied, tossing out the mop and apron he wore. He jumped a bit when he felt Rafique pat his head but warmed up to up eventually.

Rafique cleared his throat, catching Felix's attention before the tall prince left, "Pardon me for asking, I know it upset you yesterday but I need to know, _are you practicing magic?_ "

Felix let out a heavy sigh, "No. I'm not. What is it with you people and magic? Why do you hate it so much?"

"I don't," Rafique replied in a sharp tone, losing his calm demeanor for a moment. He swallowed, shutting his eyes as he composed himself, "It's just that I've been sensing this... dark magic around you. It's disconcerting and I want to know if you're the one practicing it or if someone else may be hexing you."

As much as Felix wanted to expose Pan to Rafique, he knew that the curse would just silence him and force him to sputter out gibberish. He shook his head in dismissal, "It's nothing of the sort," He said quietly.

Rafique chuckled lightly, patting his head again, "Felix, I've known you since you were a little boy. You _know_ you can't lie to me," Felix gave him a tiny, sad smile. He so desperately wanted to tell the truth but he knew he couldn't. Rafique didn't push anymore. He stepped back, "When you are ready, I'll be listening. Goodnight, Felix," He smiled pleasantly, patting him on the shoulder before finally releasing him.

Felix returned the farewell with a nod and left Rafique alone in the coliseum. He made his rounds on the cages, checking all the locks and animals one more time before making his way to the front exit. At the very center of the arena, Rafique stopped, resting his weight on his walking stick, "You can come out now,"

Like a devil shrouded in smoke, Peter Pan materialized in front of him with a serpent's smile on his face, "You're a lot better than I thought. _Court Magician_ ,"

"Why are you haunting Felix?" Rafique muttered without humour.

"I'm not haunting him," Peter replied with a lazy shrug, "I'm helping him have fun. He's so tightly wound up by the kingdom; I thought he deserved it."

"You cursed him. I could sense it," Rafique replied in an even dryer tone.

Peter chuckled briefly, "Yes. It prevents him from revealing my existence. Don't worry, I won't do anything else to him. I want him to serve me on his own free will."

"Then I take it you're here to kill me? A defenseless old man in an empty coliseum?" Rafique scoffed, "Even if you kill me, Felix is strong enough to live through this."

"Of course not!" Peter shouted jovially, raising his hands in surprise, "No, I'm here to offer you a deal."

Rafique slammed his walking stick on the ground, "I will _not_ betray the prince or my king!"

"Not even for magic?" Peter asked, eyes shimmering when he saw a brief moment of hesitation in Rafique's expression, "Or better yet, what about your youth?"

He reached forward, touching Rafique briefly. Magic poured through the man and for a moment, he was completely rejuvenated. Gone were his grey locks and wrinkled skin replaced with raven locks and a strong healthy body. He stood up straight, not feeling a single joint out of place as he flexed his hands. Rafique laughed as he examined himself, "This is...!" He shouted in a rich, deep voice unmarred by age. The walking stick was no longer in his hands, replaced by his staff fully repaired and refreshed liked the day he had first crafted it. Both men looked to the sky and watched as the stars stirred and shifted. Rafique's trademark spell, one that he had long forgotten how to do, was alive again.

Peter smiled, amused by the old man's absolute euphoria before waving his hands again, casting away all the magic that put him together, "No!" Rafique shouted, feeling the stick shatter to pieces, his body crumbling in on itself. Unable to hold himself up, Rafique sunk to the ground, dropping his walking stick to Peter's feet.

Peter kneeled to meet the man's eyes, smiling innocently at the man, "What would you do for all of that back?"

Rafique answered without hesitation, all of his declarations before gone without protest, " _Anything_ ," And Peter Pan had won.

 

Felix had only just returned to his room before he was suddenly whisked away into the courtyard by a swirl of purple smoke. He stumbled over a bench, grumbling to himself when Peter was nowhere to be seen, "Get out here!" He shouted. It was probably another pointless prank. He let out a heavy sigh and turned back into the tower only to catch sight of a man robed in sharp colours dash by. He'd never seen the man before but judging from his rather expensive looking robes, he couldn't have been a thief, "Hey!" Felix called out, approaching the man when he froze, "Who are you?"

He turned the man around, not recognizing the young, monocle wearing man with raven hair tied back in a loose ponytail. In the man's hands was a satchel of sorts stuffed full of papers and supplies. This looked to be a man ready to run away.

"Forgive me, Felix," The man muttered.

"Forgive you? I don't even know you," Felix replied, trying to figure out why this man was so utterly familiar. His eyes fell upon his staff. It towered right over his head with gourds and trinkets dangling from the top but what caught his eye was a notched line right in the middle of the staff.

"You'll need to take care of Zira from now on," The man said in a deathly solemn tone.

It took a while but Felix finally pieced it together. His jaw dropped in horror as he backed away, "No, no, no..." He whispered to himself, "You made a deal with Pan?" Rafique nodded back, eyes shut tight so he wouldn't meet Felix's betrayed glare, "What? What did you trade for youth?"

"..."

"Rafique!"

"He told me if I left the kingdom, left everything behind, left _you_ behind, he'd give me back everything I lost and if I were to ever return, I'd lose it all again."

Felix sighed, voice breaking when he shouted, "You'd leave everything behind just for _youth?_ "

"Not just for youth!" Rafique replied, lifting his hands to the sky making the stars dance above them , "He gave me back my magic. He gave me back everything that made me who I was!"

"What about everything you've left behind?"

"Left behind? A ratty room in the servants' quarters given to me out of pity? An ungrateful successor who condemned me for my gifts? A god-awful job that I was forced to take? _I had nothing here._ "

It hurt. Badly. Felix felt something wither away inside him at those harsh words, "What about...what about me?" He didn't mean to stutter. He didn't mean to look weak but at this horrible revelation, he couldn't stop himself.

Rafique shut his mouth and looked away, "I'm sorry." He said, quiet and without a shred of regret. Rafique stepped around the tall prince and left through the front door, abandoning him just as Peter predicted.

"No...no..." Felix murmured to himself, reaching out into the air, "This can't be happening..." A father, a protector, a friend, now absolutely nothing.

"Heartbreaking, _isn't it?_ " Peter's voice was proud and grating against Felix's ears.

Peter didn't have a chance to continue as Felix whipped around and tackled the trickster to the floor, gripping onto his thin neck with both hands, "You did this!" He barked, spitting into Peter's face as he did. He squeezed harder when Peter's grin only got bigger, "You twisted his mind, you sick bastard!" Felix slammed Peter's head into the ground, trying to shake off Peter's triumphant grin,  "Why the hell are you doing this?"

Felix suddenly found himself on his stomach, Peter's body disappearing as a wisp of smoke from underneath him. A thin arm latched itself around Felix's neck and squeezed with a superhuman strength. Felix choked, gripping at the arm and twisting around till his back screamed, trying to breath.

"I'm showing you the truth," Peter replied, hissing into Felix's ear as he loosened the headlock just enough so Felix could speak, "You don't need them. All they've ever done is lie to you. Do you think Rafique will be the only one to abandon you? Your friends will, who are they again, Shenzi? Banzai? And your brother..."

"Shut up!" Felix shouted, "What the hell do you know?" He let out a small whine as Peter tightened his hold again.

"I know that you hate it here. I know that you want excitement, not this controlled, wretched little kingdom. I know you're desperate for someone to love you so you latch on to liars and hope for the best," Peter hissed the last part, "I'm the only one who hasn't lied to you. Everything I've done is for you, to show you the truth, to make you happy."

"Fuck you...!" Felix hissed out, only for Pan to tighten his hold again.

"Ah, ah, language," Pan murmured into his ear. He sat down on Felix's hips, legs on either side of him, "You said you stopped your tricks because you grew up. I know that's not true. I know deep down, you want retribution but someone told you to seal all those petty feelings away, told you to 'grow up'. Made it sound like you were in the wrong,"

There was a shift in Felix's movements. They were no longer vicious and wild, instead, they felt desperate to break away, "Stop it," Felix growled out, trying to sound angry but sounding upset instead.

Peter smiled, pressing his lips against Felix's ear as he spoke, "If they cared about you, they'd let you do whatever you want. But they _don't. I do._ Come with me, _Felix_ , and you can do whatever makes your heart content," He loosened his hold when Felix no longer fought back. His whole body trembled, fighting to give in or attack. With one hand, Peter turned Felix's face around and stared into eyes so full of defiance and despair, "Don't cry, Felix. I'm here for you, always,"

Felix shuddered as Peter leaned in, eyes half-lidded as he tried to kiss him again. Felix knew he couldn't take another kiss especially after such a debilitating moment. He'd crumble into those deceptively strong arms and be whisked away by the wind into Neverland.

Felix twisted himself around in Peter's arms, kicking him _hard_ between the legs. Peter grunted, rolling to the side just enough for Felix to squeeze his arms in between and wrench the trickster off him. Felix followed through with another roll, sliding to his feet and running towards the gate. He didn't look back, _couldn't_ look back, or else Pan's lustful eyes would have pinned him on the spot. He ran straight through the gate, ignoring the guards who yelled after him. Felix couldn't risk going back to his room even for supplies. Any moment stationary meant another moment Peter Pan would have him in his grasp.

He ran for what felt like hours till he finally reached the edge of the kingdom where the Outlands lay. Felix fell against the side of a rundown bar, pressing his head against the stone as he took heaving breaths. As long as Peter's disturbing interest in him remained, Felix could never return to the kingdom. He had to keep running even if it meant he'd have to leave everything behind.

 _Why not? It's not like I have anything left here...!_ Felix shut his thoughts down. He couldn't admit to that or else Pan would win. He covered his mouth and fell to his knees, feeling sick to his stomach

_"But if I win, you belong to me"_

Felix groaned, curling up on himself as he sat in the dirt. What made Pan so fixated on him? Why did he accept that stupid deal? It only made everything so much more worse. It gave Pan a goal to work towards. Exhausted in both mind and body, Felix almost fell asleep where he sat till he felt the fine hairs on his neck stand up. He had only been resting for a few minutes and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Despite the protests his legs and lungs were screaming at him, Felix pulled himself up and ran.

He barely made it to the Hunting Grounds, collapsing just outside an abandoned outpost. Too exhausted to continue on, Felix shut his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't find himself back at the castle. The world melted around him with the sound of footsteps being his quiet lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Shenzi, you're not going to believe who I found..."

"What the hell is Felix doing here!"

"Kya-hahahaha!"

"You said it Ed. I thought he was just some asshole who got drunk. Went to steal his wallet, turns out to be Felix."

The sound of fingers snapping startled Felix. He stirred, groaning groggily as he batted away the fingers that continued to annoyingly snap in front of him, "Who...?"

"Hey Felix! It's us!" Banzai announced, patting on his shoulder, "The heck you doing out here?"

It took a while before Felix could finally focus. His head felt swollen and airy and everything he saw appeared as if he had looked through a wine glass. He coughed hard, dry-heaving just a bit, before Shenzi pushed a flask of water into his hands.

"What happened?" Shenzi asked, rubbing his back when Felix coughed again.

Felix nearly tipped over, grabbing Shenzi and Ed for support before gracefully lowering himself back down. He shut his eyes, taking in deep breaths before opening his eyes and focusing on the world around him. Given the barren grounds, he was certainly in the Elephant Hunting Grounds. The excess amount of barrels, crates, and miscellaneous stolen goods meant that he had somehow ended up in Banzai and Shenzi's hangout.

"Did you bring me here?" Felix asked tiredly, rubbing the dirt from his eyes.

"Yeah, saw you laying at the edge of the Outlands," Banzai replied, nudging his head over to the city visible at the horizon, "Carried you here," Felix sighed in relief. He had half-expected it to be Peter who'd carry him away, "What happened man? Why are you out here?"

Felix swept his hair back, taking the flask of water and splashing it onto his face to wash off some dirt, "Nothing good," With Rafique gone, on top of the emotional damage it had put Felix under, he knew his father would be demanding an audience with him and he just couldn't handle another encounter. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "I need to stay away from the castle for a bit," If Pan hadn't found him yet, his best move would be to stay on the run to prevent him from following.

"Hey, you're always welcome to stay with us," Shenzi replied.

"No, I can't stay here," Felix replied. His eyes looked past his friends and over to the hoard of stolen goods. Whatever went through his head right now was a terrible idea but at a desperate, lawless time, Felix couldn't see a better option, "Let's do a raid."

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed shared quick, confused glances at one another before turning to Felix, "A raid?"

"You mean, like, track down a carriage and steal things?"

"We do that all the time," Shenzi added, "What do you mean?"

Felix swallowed the dryness in his throat and smirked, dark intellect returning to his eyes, "I mean, we'll raid any carriage, travelers, _bandits_ we find. We'll stay on the move so no one can keep track of us, no guards, no nobles," _No magical tricksters_.

Shenzi let out an appreciative hum, "So, we become highwaymen? You think we have the skill for that? Come on, none of us know what to do,"

"Stick with me," Felix said with a reassuring smile, "And you'll never go hungry again."

Banzai let out a howl of excitement, "Whatever Shenzi, I'm in!" He grabbed Ed's arm and shook him, "Come on Ed!" His simple-minded friend laughed along, applauding the idea.

Shenzi sighed, looking over to Felix who had regained his composure, "Fine. You know I'll always trust you."

Finally with a method to somehow avoid Peter, Felix found himself at peace again. He was back in his element: A lawless zone where battle was between humans with real risks and bloodshed. His smile returned as his friends cheered him on, chatting about meats, gold, and anything they'd be able to get their hands on. In the midst of this relief, Felix failed to realize the source of his happiness: A lawless utopia where no one could judge or reach him. Felix failed to realize that he had just proved Pan _right_.

Felix told himself this was temporary, that he'd recover and go home as soon as his emotions settled down, but thing led to another and suddenly the kingdom was so far out of reach, a mere blip in the backdrop where he stood. He had almost forgotten the reason why he ran: To get away from Pan, to stop him from tearing his life apart, to _win_ his stupid game.

Free from the shackles of bigoted nobles and a vicious father, finally living true to his own values: Survival of the fittest, man against man with real risk and real bloodshed. By anyone's judgment, this _should_ be a victory. There was nothing Peter Pan could do to take this away from him. Unlike Rafique who was one of the few things he cherished in his old life, everything in this life was what he wanted. Pan could take away some things but he couldn't take away everything. Yet, Felix couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't free, like he was still losing the game.

"Hey...stop spacing out," Shenzi whispered from atop the trees. Both of them were covered in thick, burlap cloaks blending in perfectly with the fall leaves.

Felix shook his head, running his fingers through his hair to wake himself, "Right," He took a quick breath.

"You worried, man?" Shenzi said, reaching over to shake him on the shoulder, "We've done this a million times and we haven't screwed up yet."

Felix nodded in reply, pulling his hood over his head. He pulled out a bundle from his pocket, a satchel composed of ash, dried peppers, glass shards, and crushed coal. It was the most brutal concoction he had devised but it never failed to incapacitate whoever it struck. Their target was a famed silk merchant on his way to the kingdom and the man went out of his way to hire the best mercenaries to protect his cargo.

Shenzi was right, this was nothing new. They had never failed an important raid but that was what worried Felix. They weren't Robin Hood and his Merry Men. By all definitions, a vagabond prince and three amateur thieves should have failed a long time ago. Somehow, by luck or _some other force_ , they had become master highwaymen. This was not just a simple raid; this was a test. Felix needed to confirm exactly _why_ they were succeeding.

The usual setup for their raids was to have Banzai and Ed act as distraction while the more skilled thieves, Shenzi and Felix, snuck in and stole the loot usually by startling away the pack horses and then crippling their victims to prevent them from chasing. All the risk would be on Banzai and Ed since they'd be taking the brunt of the attack. Felix switched it up today, making himself and Shenzi the distraction and thus, putting himself in the line of fire.

"Ready?" Shenzi whispered from under her cloak, watching the silk merchant and his team approach from underneath.

Without warning, Felix dropped the satchel over the largest group of mercenaries. Cries erupted from the black smoke that billowed from the pierced satchel. Immediately, the struck mercenaries pulled away hacking and rubbing at their eyes, worsening the effect as the glass powder caught beneath their eyelids ground further into their flesh.

Shenzi and Felix followed after, dropping from the trees and attacking the remaining mercenaries before they could draw their crossbows. Felix with a club he had fashioned from bone and wood, despite his usual, self-assigned job of looting, easily outclassed his thieving friends in battle. He fought with pure instinct and held nothing back, letting out all the rage, sorrow, and passion he'd held in since he was a child.

With just the sniveling merchant left and a few lingering mercenaries, Felix dropped his guard and went for the merchant. In a cry of fear, the merchant fell to the ground and scrambled away as Felix approached like a warring shadow. He howled in fear when his back met the carriage, reaching up to shield himself fruitlessly as he stared into Felix's eyes and- "Prince...Prince Felix?"

Felix froze.

"My god, it is you!" The Silk Merchant exclaimed, "How long has it been? A month or so since your brother's coronation? I was there!" He babbled, trying to sound dignified but only sounding desperate to save himself, "Don't you remember me?"

_Shit!_ After disappearing for so long, he wasn't going to let this noble wreck his plans. He lifted his club over his shoulder, sauntering over to the merchant with the wicked steps of a languid lion. The merchant went back to howling, scrambling into nowhere grabbing at the dead leaves on the ground.

"Felix!" Banzai's voice cried out.

Felix turned, eyes widening as the crossbow pointed right at his head fired. He didn't shut his eyes, waiting for the fatal impact of the arrow into his head and _knowing_ that it would never come. He expected the arrow to explode, expected it to disappear into thin air. What he didn't expect was for Peter Pan to materialize before him and grab the arrow in mid-air. Felix didn't even have time to hiss or step back startled. By the time Peter caught the arrow, he was right at the bowman's side crushing his neck with a single hand.

Felix backed away, accidentally kicking the merchant who promptly stood and ran away on his feet. Peter turned around lazily, still dressed in a green tunic frayed at all the edges. Felix growled when their eyes met, turning away as he fixed his hood, "I just saved your life there. How about a thank you kiss?"

"Go away," Felix muttered back, turning to Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed who were dealing with the remaining mercenaries, "How long have you been following me?"

Peter smiled, casually circling him, "Felix, _you never got away_ _from me_ ," He said with a coy smirk, "Do you think your incompetent, little posse of amateurs could've been able to take on raids like this? Even with your leadership?" Felix's brow furrowed as his glare only became colder, "I've been there every step of the way, watching you, protecting you. The more you try to get away from me, the more and more I learn about you."

"Shut up," Felix snapped, shutting his eyes as Peter came close.

"You're a leader. A natural leader," Peter whispered, moving almost into Felix's cloak, "You've got a talent for leading rogues and it's wasted on these petty thieves." His eyes darted over to Shenzi who was approaching them cautiously.

"Felix? Who's this?" Shenzi asked, examining Peter carefully.

"Peter, Peter Pan," Peter introduced himself, making Felix scowl.

"He's no one. Don't talk to him," Felix snapped, grabbing Shenzi's arm and pulling her aside.

"I want to join you," Peter called out, dashing in front of them and holding out his arms when Felix tried to circle around, "I'm very good with combat. I work well in a team," He peered over to Felix with a smirk in his eyes, "And I'm incredibly skilled with stealth."

Shenzi glanced over to Felix who was still trying to get away as quickly as he could, "Our team is kind of small. We could always use recruits."

"Not this guy," Felix muttered.

"I'm just going to keep following you till you say yes," Peter replied, smiling away while Shenzi and Felix had their back turned to them.

Felix ran through his options and none of them looked good. He could let him in, which meant he'd accept defeat. He could ignore him, fight him off, but that would only give Peter a chance to impress Shenzi and Banzai.

"How about a test, then?" Shenzi said, turning around and out of Felix's grip.

Peter smiled, all pleasant and naive-like, "I love a good challenge."

"Alright, there's a village nearby, Redwood," Shenzi explained, "Not a big place but they do have a very prized marble statue donated to them by The Pride Lands. Steal the head, bring it back to our camp at the southern part of the Elephant Hunting grounds, and you're in,"

The smile on Peter's face stretched from ear to ear. It was the most sinister looking thing Felix had ever laid eyes on. He winked to Felix, snickering just a bit before turning back to Shenzi with a modest grin, "As you wish," He said, pulling his hood on and running off.

Shenzi watched as the boy ran off, whistling a bit before turning to Felix, "He seems eager. You think he'll be able to do it?"

"We're moving our base," Felix muttered back, walking quickly, "Get Banzai and Ed, take what you can, and move it to the Eastern campsite,"

"But we haven't even surveyed that area yet. Could already be-"

"Just do it!" Felix barked, glaring down at her before tearing away and moving swiftly. He will not let Pan follow him, not again.

With just a bit of confusion, Banzai and Ed followed along and the four of them quickly carried their supplies to the eastern campsite. They had only a couple pack mules on hand, stolen from a raid earlier today, which meant they left most of their goods behind. Despite protest, Felix refused to go back for more at least until the next day.

"Shit, left all those cool leather pieces behind," Banzai whispered to Ed.

"Relax, we got all the good stuff already. No one's going to take those," Shenzi replied, slapping Banzai over the shoulder.

"What the hell is Felix thinking anyway?" Banzai said, huffing as he looked to Felix who had walked on ahead, "What's his problem?"

" _My problem_ ," Felix shouted without even turning around, "Is a particular little trickster who won't stop following me around."

Banzai and Shenzi glanced at each other momentarily, shrugging before Banzai looked to Felix, "Uh, that's not me, right?"

Felix sighed heavily, hanging his head as he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm surrounded by idiots," He whipped his head around, glaring down at Banzai, "That boy from before is no fool. He's nothing but trouble."

"I don't know. He seemed okay. He saved you from that arrow, didn't he?" Shenzi replied, shrugging a bit, "I mean, hot damn. He caught that arrow in midair!"

Banzai and Ed chuckled loudly, "Seriously?" Banzai asked as Shenzi nodded back enthusiastically, "Are you serious? Serious? Oh man! I wish I saw that!"

Felix let out another sigh before rushing ahead, pushing past thick brambles with his club until he could see the crates and canopies of the campsite. The eastern campsite was the most well-hidden on, surrounded by thorny bushes and tall rocks making it impossible to stumble upon. Only if one knew what they were looking at would they be able to find it which made it perfect as a hideout.

Felix though he was home-free till he stepped into the campsite and saw a sparkling marble head staring up at him from the fire pit.

"Took you a while, beautiful," Peter greeted from where he was perched on a low hanging tree, "Thought you might've gotten into trouble again."

"How did you find this place?" Felix hissed, refusing to back away when Peter closed in on him.

"I'll always find you, that's how," Peter replied, gripping the front of Felix's shirt and pulling him close, "So, about that kiss?" A burst of laughter coming from the bushels deterred Peter. With slight annoyance, Peter pulled back and returned to his 'innocent act', "I believe this was what you were looking for."

Shenzi strolled over to the fire pit, examining that immaculately carved head, "I'll be damned. You really got it."

"There's got to be a trick," Banzai said, waving his finger at Peter, "There's no way you could've gotten here before us AND got this head! What's the trick here?"

"He's using magic!" Felix exclaimed, grabbing Peter's arm, "Nothing good will come from it!"

Unfortunately, Felix's declaration had a direct opposite reaction with his comrades. Immediately, Banzai and Shenzi were cheering Peter on, going nuts about his magic and demanding to see some. Peter didn't shake off Felix, quite enjoying the slight contact, "How can I say no?" Peter said with a coy smirk before waving his hand in the air and conjuring up a flurry of gold.

While the three outlanders were in a frenzy of joy, Felix could only seethe harder, "Come on Felix! Look at this! We'll never get caught ever again!" Banzai cheered, tossing the gold into the air and watching it twinkle as it clattered down.

Peter smirked to Felix, coyly wrapping an arm around Felix's waist while the tall prince continued to glare and hate, "With reasoning like that, how can you say no?" He let out a small hum when Felix tore away, seating himself on the opposite side of the fire pit, glaring at Pan from under his hood.

 

In less than a week's time, Peter Pan transformed their pitiful band of thieves into a true threat to the kingdom. Trade was effectively blocked from all directions with all the wares being stolen away by Pan and his crew. If this continued on for several more weeks, there was no doubt that the Pride Lands economy would be in trouble. Felix wondered if Peter was aware of this, wondered if he did this deliberately in Felix's honour, spiting the kingdom for treating him so poorly. Regardless of the reason, Felix was not happy about this and made his disdain clear.

During a night out at the pub, a suggestion from Shenzi to celebrate their success, Felix kept himself as far away from Pan as possible, sitting at corner table keeping his attention solely on the stars in the sky. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were all huddled around Peter who had obtained a deck of cards and was teaching them the art of swindling.

Peter shuffled the cards in hand before laying three of them out, "Follow the lady," He said, smirking as he flipped over a Queen before flipping it back onto its face and shuffling the cards around.

Just out of sheer curiosity, Felix peered over to Peter who promptly locked eyes with him and returned a wink. His cheeks just tinged the slightest bit of pink, Felix looked away and returned to counting the stars in the sky.

"Something on your mind," Peter said as he took a seat next to Felix.

Felix's eyes immediately darted to where Pan was before; Banzai had taken his place and was now playing card games with random customers in the pub. 'Follow the Lady', Felix heard him say. Peter easily won their favour and was now worming his way into their habits and behaviour.

"Go away," Felix growled in return, propping himself up on his arm with his eyes fixed upon the window. He growled again when he felt Peter's hand on his leg, stroking his thigh intimately.

"Why the cold shoulder?" Peter asked, quirking up one brow as he continued to pet Felix with one hand, "Haven't I been a good friend? Here I am, protecting you from the world, turning you and your sorry bunch into professional thieves, showering you with fortune, and you still spite me. You're utterly insatiable," Peter leaned in at the last word, hand pressing firmly down on Felix's leg, "But I guess I kind of like that."

Felix slapped his hand away, shoving at his chest firmly to distance himself, " _Stop it_ ," Felix growled, "Everything about you is _wrong_."

Peter watching him, entirely amused and not offended in the slightest, "Wrong? Is this about my magic? And who told you magic is wrong, the father you hate, the kingdom you look down upon, or the culture you don't agree with? No, Felix, I'm the only one who's _right_."

Felix's eyes only narrowed at Peter's words as if he couldn't believe what Peter was saying. They darted quickly over to his friends, watching them swindle away a hapless victim's money with glee. His eyes eventually fell back onto Peter's, noticing that the boy hadn't lifted his eyes off Felix once. The smug smile on Peter's face hadn't left since he sat down.

"Don't want me to play with your friends?" Peter remarked, looking over to them with pure satisfaction, "Look how much fun they're having though. No, that can't be it," His eyes fell back on Felix, piercing him with an ominous look, "No... you're afraid they'll leave. Afraid that I'll once again prove that you're alone. I haven't forgotten our game and I know you haven't either," He reached a hand up and pulled down Felix's hood, exposing that head of tangled, golden hair to the starlight, "Have more faith in your friends, will you?" Felix shuddered when he felt Peter's fingers dipping into his blonde locks, weaving his fingers through them.

Enough was enough. Felix grabbed Peter's wrist and slammed it down onto the table. His glare was utterly poisonous and enough to startle Peter with its intensity, "You think you're fucking brilliant, don't you? Like you're some sort of god who sees right through me?" Felix hissed, leaning in so close that he could feel Peter's breath on his lips, "I'm pissed because you've put me right back where I started: No risk of failure, no risk of capture, no risk _period_. It's like being right back at the controlled, lifeless castle," He released Peter's wrist, backing away as he took deep breaths to calm himself, "You've taken away everything that was ever _fun_ about all this. For _them_ , it's about treasure and money. If I wanted that, I would've stayed at the castle," Felix turned from Pan, looking out the window again as the fire that fueled his intense glare slowly faded away, "For me, it's always been about the thrill and now you've robbed it from me. Congratulations, Peter Pan."

Peter was completely silent, stunned by the fact that he was wrong. That was more startling than the smugness Felix had grown accustomed to. He couldn't stop himself from peering over to see Pan's expression. There was a softness to Peter that Felix had never seen before. His eyes, usually calculating and cruel, were clearly upset, defeated. There was no smile, as to be expected, but his clear pout made Pan look absolutely childish.

Felix knew he'd be kicking himself about this later but he couldn't help but think how _cute_ Peter looked when he was _defeated_. He let out a breath when his eyes darted over to Peter again and the magical trickster still stared at him with the same expression, "Get it now?" Felix said, trying to get Peter to stop staring at him like that.

"I see," Peter finally said.

Felix hoped Peter would leave him alone, go back to Shenzi or Banzai and distract himself for the rest of the night. Instead, a fine purple smoke covered both of them and Felix found himself sitting upon the shingles of a high roof.

"What... what the hell?" Felix cried out, standing up quickly and stumbling over the fine, marble shingles. From the lion statues perched at the corner of the roof, Felix knew exactly where he was, "Why the hell did you bring me back?" Felix shouted when he saw Peter standing right at the edge, unafraid.

Peter looked back to him, all of his softness gone and replaced with the same arrogant tenacity from before, "You wanted risk, right? What's more risky than raiding the castle you hailed from?" Peter spread his arms wide, smiling, "And no magic. I promise. Just you and me versus _the kingdom_. Although... I can't guarantee there'll be a difference. With or without magic, Peter Pan never fails."

Felix scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. Peter Pan was insane, that was for sure, yet Felix couldn't deny the thrill racing through him right now. Peter was right. If he wanted risk, if he wanted that intense rush of adrenaline, this would be the ultimate raid. In his own odd way, Peter was trying to make it up to Felix for ruining his fun. It was endearing especially coming from the monstrous imp that had done nothing but use Felix as a toy to entertain himself.

Felix smiled, wild and untamable, "Okay," He agreed watching Peter's own smile match his.

"Let's _play_ ,"

To his promise, Peter didn't use a single bit of magic other than getting off the roof safely. He produced a piece of parchment and allowed Felix to sketch out a map instead of materializing one with magic. Peter watched intently as Felix shaded over sections of the map with a piece of charcoal.

"We should start small first, steal things that people wouldn't notice. Then we move our way up," Felix explained, a bit too thrilled about this chance, "I've shaded all the rooms which contain paintings. For mobility and efficiency, stealing these first will be the best move."

Peter quirked a brow, watching Felix with a lazy smile as he planned, "What next?"

"The crown jewels, located in the reception hall," Felix said, drawing a circle in the center room of the map, "Ten, maybe even five minutes after these are stolen, the guards will be on full alert."

Peter only smirked wider, "And what next?"

Felix felt himself smile back. It was surreal how _right_ it felt to have Peter smirking beside him as they plotted together. Felix cleared his throat when he broke eye contact. He took out a red piece of charcoal and circled two rooms located in the towers, "There are two artifacts we need to retrieve: A royal tapestry and a lion pelt belonging to Advisor Rhys and my Father."

"I take it this is something personal, right?" Peter replied.

"We're here to have fun, right?" Felix replied darkly.

Peter smiled back, leaning in briefly as if to kiss him again before pulling away and standing, "Brief me as we go. I like to keep moving," He materialized a cloak for himself, pulling the hood over his head to conceal his face.

The two of them crawled across the drafters, peering down at unsuspecting servants and the occasional noble wandering the halls. It was late at night but that didn't mean the castle would be inactive. Without words but in perfect sync, Felix and Peter easily stripped the designated rooms of their portraits without even touching the ground once. Kings, landscapes, mythological creatures, bowls of fruit, the two tricksters slowly built up their collection on the roof till they had at least a dozen portraits rolls sitting on the roof.

"Not a bad haul," Peter remarked, opening up a painting of a king and queen laying on a couch and imagining he and Felix in their place.

"Much darker than I thought too," Felix replied, "They won't even notice that they were stolen till the next morning."

Felix didn't jump when Peter grabbed his shoulder, pulling himself against Felix's back as he spoke, "That's not enough. You're not enjoying yourself nearly enough. This was way too _easy,_ " The joy Peter felt when Felix wordlessly agreed with a mischievous look was nearly overwhelming. Peter rested his head on Felix's shoulder and laughed, slapping Felix across the back before grabbing his arm and pulling them both back through the window.

The crown jewels were nowhere near as simple. While they were able to camp out on the ceiling and yank the paintings right out of their frames at the ideal moment, the crown jewels required several steps. Firstly, Peter stayed near the roof, preparing a pulley system for easy retrieval. Felix waited till the last patrol ended before shutting the doors _without_ blocking them. The moment anyone noticed the doors were locked from the inside, the guards would be alerted and their plan would fail.

"Got this room all to ourselves now," Peter remarked, sitting on a wooden beam while Felix examined the royal cabinet displaying the priceless ornaments, "Need a lock pick?"

Felix chuckled in reply, peering over his shoulder to look at Peter before turning back to the cabinet, "Already got one," When Felix drew his club, Peter almost protested against his decision. He refrained, trusting Felix's judgment and relaxing when Felix instead, shoved the handle into the lock and pressed downward, popping the lock open with enough leverage.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Peter asked.

"I've thought about this before. Since I was a kid," Felix replied, carefully picking up the heavy lock and removing it from the door.

"I'm glad I'm helping you live out a childhood dream then," Peter replied coyly. A chatter from outside alerted both of them immediately. As they planned, Peter lowered a hooked rope from the ceiling while Felix refastened the lock before securing himself onto the rope. Peter pulled him up just in time as a pair of guards entered for a short patrol, "Good call on the pulley," Peter said.

Felix's response was cut off by a sudden scraping sound. Both of them immediately turned their attention to the hook tied to the end of the rope which was supporting Felix's weight on a rope harness. When the hook slipped through the rope, whether because it was poorly secured or because the rope was in poor condition, Felix nearly cried out in fear as he plummeted a short distance. He silenced himself, however, at the sight of Pan lunging forward. He had absolute faith that Peter would save him with or without magic.

Peter wound an arm around him and gripped tight, hanging onto wooden beam above their heads with his other hand to anchor himself to the ceiling. Felix gripped onto Peter with one arm fastened across his back. His free arm caught the falling hook, holding onto it as if letting go spelt his doom. Felix's legs dangled in the air but his body was firmly secured against Peter's. Both stayed deathly quiet as the guards made their patrol and swiftly left, shutting the door behind them.

Peter could feel Felix's heart pounding against his chest. He too was a slightly breathless, caught off guard by this sudden turn of events. He chuckled softly as he pulled Felix up and seated him on the wooden beam he was perched on.

Felix watched Peter in amusement and disbelief, shaking his head, "I can't believe you didn't use magic."

"No magic, I promised," Peter replied, "Don't fret, with or without magic..."

"Pan never fails," Felix finished, finally removing his arm from around Peter's back. He noticed that Peter had yet to release him but dismissed it. This was the most exhilaration he'd had in a while. He could let Peter indulge in his constant caressing just this once, "We'll wait for the next patrol. They seem to be more frequent than I remember," He took the rope from Peter's hands, tying the hook on expertly while Peter watched on, "You should have used a constrictor knot here and here," Felix gestured to the notches in the hook.

Peter shrugged, clearly embarrassed at his failure but refusing to show it, "It's been a while since I've tied knots without magic. You can't blame me."

Felix found his embarrassment endearing, just like his defeated, pouty look, "Yeah, because Peter Pan never fails _except when he's tying a knot_ ," He couldn't hold in his snicker even when Peter shot a death glare at him. Even when Peter pulled him in close with one arm and grabbed his chin with the other, Felix found himself bursting into laughter instead of feeling the slightest bit threatened by Peter's expression.

"Remind me to punish you for that remark," Peter said, brow quirked, tone dark, and all smiles.

Felix smirked back, not backing down from Peter's threat. The two didn't even spare a look as the patrol guards returned. Both remained silent, staring into each other's eyes without moving a single muscles, before pulling away as soon as the guards left and returning to their plan.

Peter remained on the ceiling, watching as Felix lowered himself down and reopened the gold cabinet. He took the smaller pieces first: A jewel encrusted scepter, a radiant golden orb adorned with lions, and finally a slew of rings all engraved with the lion insignia of the Pride Lands. That was the first set he sent up to Peter. Just that would have been enough to feed them for years to come but Felix was not yet sated.

He lifted the ceremonial sword next; it was the heaviest item of the set which meant it would need to be lifted on its own. Just for a brief moment, he took the handle and skillfully swung it, testing the sword that he's always admired but never held.

"You're quite good at that," Peter commented as he deposited the first bag outside.

"Fencing with my brother," Felix replied as he bound the sword in cloth. At the sound of footsteps outside, Felix quickly resealed the cabinet and rode the pulley upward with the sword under his arm. He and Peter sat upon the beam and watched as the patrol entered, completely unaware of what was happening. When closed, only the crowns were visible through the glass so as long as those were stolen last, they'd have all the time they needed.

"Have you ever fenced?" Felix asked absently, waiting for the guards to leave.

Peter shook his head, taking the sword into his hand and examining it carefully, "Not before I came to Neverland but I'm sure I can pick it up now."

"What is Neverland?" Felix asked. He had heard Peter mention it several times but never quite paid attention.

Peter placed the sword down and watched Felix thoughtfully, "Neverland is a place where children go when they dream, filled with pixies, mermaids, gnomes, and all sorts of exotic animals. It's a place where all you have to do is believe and you'll get whatever you want."

"And you live there?"

"I'm the only one who lives there, minus my shadow," Peter explained, peering down to see the patrol guards exit the room. They'd wait for the next patrol; for now, Peter had questions to answer and their plan could wait.

Felix chuckled a bit, "If you can get anything you want just by believing, then what's the point of coming here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Peter propped up one knee, leaning against it with both his arms casually, "Why run off to the Outlands when you've got everything you wanted in this castle? Why rebel against your father when you could conform like your brother and live comfortably?"

Felix shrugged back, "I get your point," Felix fidgeted with the knot in his hand, "And you usually come down to harass people who interest you?"

"Certainly not, you're the first,"

Felix stiffened at his words. From the look on Pan's face, Felix knew that he was blushing just a bit. He kept his tone uninterested as he replied, "Flattered. Or frightened, if you think about it." A mysterious, magical _demon_ hailing from a mystical, possibly imaginary land stalking him everywhere, harassing him any chance he had, and swearing to make him his willing slave. Frightening was most definitely an understatement.

Peter only smiled, eyes narrowing as he gave Felix an almost lusty look, "You're scared of me? Perhaps we can remedy that."

Before Peter could lean in, Felix pulled his hood on and lowered himself with the pulley, "Play first, talk later," He shouted to Pan as he landed on the carpet and returned to the cabinet.

"What's left?" Peter called out from the ceiling.

Felix opened the cabinet and reached up, pulling off the glorious royal crown sitting at the very top. He examined it in the candle light, jewels sparkling like crackling fires as the light reflected off of its pristine surface. He looked over his shoulder, smirking to Peter briefly before stuffing every single crown into a sack and reeling himself up.

As soon as Felix stepped onto the wooden beam, the two immediately crawled out through the skylight. Sitting on the roof, the two examined their spoils while they waited for a commotion to start below.

"Quite a haul we got," Peter commented, examining the diamond encrusted tiara meant for a queen while Felix had the king's crown in his hands, "This is really something," Peter remarked as he ran his thumb over the hundreds of diamond studs covering the white gold tiara.

Felix placed the crown at his feet as he looked over to the tiara Peter had in hand, "I've only seen my mother wear that once."

"What happened to her? Passed away?" Peter asked.

Felix hesitated to continue. He looked to Peter, feeling compelled by those shining eyes, "During the great drought, my mother fell ill. My father promised that he'd take care of her but he left for a conference in another kingdom."

"You got along with her, I take it?"

"I guess. Better than I did with my father," Felix replied, "Did you have parents or did a gnome and pixie give birth to you?"

Peter chuckled, putting the tiara back inside of its sack before sitting down on his knees beside Felix, "There was a time where I used to be human. I don't remember my parents though. All I know is that my mother disappeared and my father sold me to a blacksmith. Every day was miserable but when I dreamed, I'd be in Neverland and all my troubles would go away for just a while."

Despite the smiling face Peter put up, Felix could only see sadness in his words. Even in his misery, he could escape to the Outlands or find solace with Rafique and his brother. It was truly a wretched life if the only escape one could find was in dreams. He lifted the crown again, scratching at the jewels with his thumb.

"And now Neverland is mine," Peter replied, smug and bright contrasting what Felix saw in him before, "Funny, how fortune changes so quickly."

Felix smiled just a bit, lifting the crown with one hand and examining both it and Peter at the same time, "I guess that makes you the king of Neverland, right?." With both hands, he placed the crown over Peter's head, pressing down just a bit till it was securely fit over his hair. Felix had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from laughing at the sight of Peter dumbfounded for just a moment. There was always a very pleasant thrill whenever Felix managed to surprise the magical trickster, "Looks good on you, your majesty," Felix joked, chuckling to himself as Peter looked over to him with a slightly irritated expression.

"Silly Felix," Peter replied, adjusting the crown with one hand, "I can't be a king without a proper queen," He took the sparkling tiara from the sack again and quickly placed it on Felix's head, holding the tall boy down when he tried to knock him away.

Felix let out a groan when he examined himself in the reflection of a window. The effeminate tiara looked absolutely ridiculous on his head but he knew what he had brought upon himself when he placed the crown on Peter. He shot an un-amused look at Peter which only sent the magical trickster into a fit of laughter.

"I look like my mom," Felix mumbled under his breath which only made Peter laugh even harder.

He was about to remove the tiara until he felt Peter's hands ghosting over it, touching his hair slightly as he traced his fingers across Felix's face and under his chin, turning Felix to face him. There was a softness to Peter that Felix had never seen before, a genuine happiness that even his greatest tricks couldn't give him. Felix knew better than anyone that having everything in the world at your fingertips could still make you miserable. Peter Pan was no exception. Beneath his tricks, arrogance, and insatiable lust for mischief, Felix could finally see a bit of loneliness inside of him.

" _Come with me to Neverland_ ," Peter whispered.

"The crown jewels have gone missing!" The loud cry coming from the central hall startled both of them. Immediately, the two tore away from each other, peering over the edge of the roof to see guards and servants scrambling around madly. Grabbing both crowns and stuffing them into the rest of their stolen goods, the two shuffled away from the windows and moved onto a roof concealed behind a tall tower.

"Close call there, right?" Peter remarked, taking deep breaths to cool down his heated face.

"That's the fun part," Felix replied with a smirk.

 

"Spurned by the lady again!" Banzai cheered as he slapped the table, "Sorry buddy. Luck's just not on your side!" He swept the gold into his palm, pocketing it as Shenzi bid the unfortunate customer away.

Shenzi collapsed onto her chair, gulping down another swig of ale courtesy of Banzai's 'success', "Man, this Peter guy. He's definitely a keeper. Haven't lived this comfortably in... ever!" She peered over to Banzai who was playing another round of 'Follow the Lady' with Ed. However, instead of trying to sniff out which card was the aforementioned lady, Ed slapped Banzai over the head making him drop all the cards hidden in his sleeves.

"Ed! What the hell man!" Banzai exclaimed, grabbing the laughing fool by the collar and shaking him.

Shenzi burst into laughter, slapping the table as she gripped onto her side, "You got outsmarted by Ed! Good job genius!" She scanned the bar quickly, making sure none of their previous customers were still around, "Do a better job hiding your cards next time. I don't want to get busted when Peter and Felix aren't around."

"Blame Ed for being a jackass!" Banzai replied, putting the cards away and shoving Ed down into a chair, "Stop laughing!" He settled himself down in a chair across from Shenzi, grabbing her drink and pouring it down his throat, "Hey, speaking of which. Where are the two? Haven't seen them since Peter taught us that game."

"Probably rented a room or something," Shenzi remarked, "Peter was all over Felix. Weren't you watching them?"

"Why would I be doing that?" Banzai replied, eyes narrowing as if Shenzi had said something suspicious.

"I could count the amount of times Peter _didn't_ have his eyes on Felix with one hand!" Shenzi replied, pouring herself another drink from a left behind glass, "Felix didn't look so happy about him though. Maybe they finally worked something out."

Banzai laughed loudly, nearly barking out sounds, "And when you say _worked something out_ , you mean..." Following his comment, Ed made an obscene gesture with his hands, both of them howling with laughter as they draped an arm around each other.

"Hey... quiet!" Shenzi suddenly gasped out, slapping both of them over the head.

"What? What? When were you such a prude?" Banzai replied.

"Shh!" Shenzi hissed again, turning both of them towards the wall as she peered over to the crowd at the bar, "That's definitely that silk merchant we raided a week ago. He's got some new friends too," She gestured loosely over to the professionally armed mercenaries he had at his side. Quietly, Shenzi shuffled Ed and Banzai over to the back exit, keeping an eye on them and waiting for any sudden movements.

They had almost made it out till the bartender spotted them by the door, "Yeah. Those three fit the bill. The other two left earlier."

"Shit!" Shenzi and Banzai barked as all of them scrambled towards the door, almost tripping over each other in their mad attempts to escape.

Their efforts were hopeless as the mercenaries, definitely professionally trained veterans, beat them to the door and cut off their escape, incapacitating them with a single strike each. The three were dragged back into the center table where they were seated with mercenaries flanked on either side.

"Oh shit, we're going to die. We're so going to die. Holy shit. We're so dead. We're so fucking dead," Banzai blubbered out.

" _Relax_ ," A thick Cockney accent came from behind the bumbling silk merchant. A fat, twitchy hand kindly pushed the merchant aside revealing a plump, slimy looking man dressed in a gaudy crimson jacket chomping on a finely carved pipe, "If this works out, I promise that you'll only leave here richer." He sat in front of them, resting his hands politely over the wooden table. Of the menacing figures before them, this slimy-looking, obese man was somehow more terrifying than even the most armed guard.

Shenzi steadied her breathing, looking over to Banzai and Ed to reassure them that she'd handle everything, "What do you want?" She started, trying to sound in control.

"Please, call me _Mr. Bumble_. And you are?"

Shenzi froze at his introduction, already feeling her body trembling in fear. Fortunately for Banzai and Ed, they had never heard of him before. _Mr. Bumble, overseer and owner of Pleasure Island_. She bit her lip, growling in her throat as she watched the man, "Shenzi,"

Bumble leaned back in his seat, balancing on its back legs in a harmless gesture, "Very good. Now, I believe you wanted to know what I wanted? I've heard rumours that the prince was accompanying you and your merry band," He didn't wait for Shenzi to respond. He already knew that she'd lie and deny the rumours, "Prince Felix, of course. Not Prince Alistair... or rather, King Alistair. I want him in Pleasure Island."

Banzai and Ed had no idea how must danger they had gotten themselves into. Shenzi had to stay strong, keep them from breaking under the monstrous man's watch, "What makes you think I know where he is?" Shenzi replied, "You see him around here?"

"My business is already difficult to manage as it is and you three seem far too troublesome to...employ," Bumble remarked, proud, sinister, and completely in control, "Three street urchins who have lived on the street all their lives, surely there's some way we can _convince_ you to help us."

"No fucking way," Shenzi hissed, "We're not selling out Felix. He's our leader," Her breath hitched as Bumble produced a large sack of gold coins, dropping it on the table lazily letting the coins pour out and over the table. Banzai and Ed's eyes were sparkling but Shenzi refused to back down, "So what? We make that much every day, no problem!"

Bumble applauded her slowly, towering over her with his massive bulk, "I admire your attempt at bravado but I prefer that twinkle of greed in your eyes more," He deposited another satchel, a larger satchel that could have easily fitted a small goat. Coins poured across the table like a shimmering waterfall and clattered onto the ground.

"Holy shit..." Banzai whispered, a smile playing on his face. Ed was already on the ground, scrambling to collect the fallen money while laughing like a maniac.

Shenzi bit through her lip, trying to resist but ultimately gave in when the coins poured into her lap, "You know what? Who needs a leader, right?"

 

"Got it?" Peter called from beneath a balcony. In response, Felix waved a rolled up tapestry over the railing, "Good, pass it here," Peter outstretched his arms, catching the bundle of heavy cloth and laying it on the ground before reaching up and helping Felix down from the balcony, "I thought you said this would be hard."

Felix shrugged weakly, "Rhys wasn't home. He's probably at some conference with my brother in another kingdom."

Carrying the tapestry over his shoulder, Peter and Felix returned to their rendezvous point on the roof. Peter dropped the bundle onto the ground and nudged it open with his foot, spreading the tapestry all along the flat part of the roof. The tapestry was worn with age but nonetheless still magnificent. It was covered in images of exotic birds, glamorous lands, all woven in with the finest threads. For once, there was no a single lion to be found in the entire arrangement.

"What's this doing in the Advisor's room?" Peter asked.

Felix crouched, examining the tapestry closely. He was never given the chance to look at it up close due to his rocky relationship with Rhys so only now was he able to appreciate the fine details, "Rhys used to be a noble from another kingdom that was ravaged by the Ogre Wars. My father was a close friend so he took him in. This was one of the few things Rhys was able to salvage from his kingdom."

"Oh my, this must be precious to him then," Peter replied, stepping across the tapestry to approach Felix.

"Yep, it'll make a good throw rug," Felix said, kicking up the sides and rolling it back up with his foot. He bent over and picked it up, tossing it with the rest of their loot.

Peter whistled loudly, leaning against the tower wall as he watched Felix with intense interest, "He must've done something real bad to you for you to hate him _this_ much."

"He was an ass kisser," Felix replied, fixing his hood, "Following my father's orders like a parrot. I resent that and in turn, he resented me," His eyes fell onto Peter who had sauntered up beside him and rested an arm on his shoulder. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes masked with his usual mischievousness, "What?"

Peter looked up at him, brow quirking as it usually did when he was plotting, "I'm not letting anyone who has harassed my queen get away with it. Want me to turn him into a bird?" Felix scoffed in reply. Was that too kind a fate? "An ugly bird?" Peter added.

Felix shook off his arm, turning to face him. Only now did he realize how much he appreciated his height advantage over Pan and how good it felt to tower over the boy when he was scolding him, "Firstly, I'm not your queen. And secondly, that's too extreme even for me," Peter merely shrugged it off, smirking a bit when Felix leaned in, "And thirdly, _I'm_ _not your queen_."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're angry," Peter replied, stroking a hand through Felix's hair as he traced an outline of where the tiara would be if it were still on his head, "We'll discuss our arrangements later. Where's our last target?"

Batting off Peter's hand, Felix pointed to the room located at the very top of the closest tower, "My father's chambers are up there. He keeps a pelt that had been handed down to him from the Great King Vespasian. It came from a rare species of lions that had black manes so that's the one to look out for." As he explained, Felix put together a makeshift grappling hook, measuring the amount of rope needed with just his eyes.

Peter watched in amusement as he approached the tower and measured the distance using his thumb as a guide, "Wouldn't it be easier to just fly right in? I've got the pixie dust for it."

"No magic, Peter. You promised." Felix replied, walking past Peter with a bundle of rope over his shoulders.

"Of course, I was just fooling," Peter replied in a snarky tone. He took the grappling hook off Felix's shoulder and draped it across his right arm, "Let me do this. You've been having all the fun while I've just been following along the whole time." He silenced Felix with a finger against his lips, already knowing that Felix was _dying_ to bring up the 'Pan Never Fails' remark.

Expertly, with just a couple of swings to test the weight of the rope, Peter latched the hook onto the balcony railings and secured it with a quick tug. Felix climbed up first, despite Peter's protest, and surveyed the room while dangling from the balcony to prevent anyone from catching them off guard.

"It's empty." Felix remarked as he pushed the curtains aside and entered the room.

"I'd expect that. Didn't you say everyone would be running around like chickens after the crown jewels were stolen?" Peter replied, following Felix in and wiping his feet off on the rug.

Felix shook his head, examining the desk and the fine dust covering over it, "It's not just that. The candles are all out, the desk hasn't been used in a while. Not even the bed looks like it's been slept in," He gestured over to the fine silk sheets that looked immaculately folded over the bed, "This was the same for Rhys. There's no reason for both of them to be out of the kingdom, especially after Alistair became king."

"Who knows? Maybe they're taking a vacation," Peter replied with a lazy shrug, "I think I found the lion skin," He bent down, jerking at the fur that was draped around the bust of an old king, "Tacky looking thing, really. Felix, help me out here. It's stuck on the statue." No response, "Felix?"

The tall prince didn't reply. He remained where he was by the desk with his back to Peter. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Peter wandered over to Felix and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him slightly, "Felix!" He called out. He stopped when he noticed a letter in Felix's hands, "What's that?" Felix's face was mixed with confusion and sadness with a weakness that Peter resented. He wouldn't have anyone else see the soft side of Felix, "What is that?" He repeated in a harsher tone, snapping Felix out of his daze.

"It's nothing," Felix replied, closing the letter quickly.

"Let me see," Peter said, moving into Felix's space.

Instead of staying his ground defiantly, Felix tore away, circling around Peter to avoid him, "It's not important." A firm grip on his wrist stopped him dead in his tracks, fingers digging brutally into his wrist, "Peter, stop that. It hurts."

There was no jovialness to Peter, not a single shred of mischief or childish glee, just stern dominance, "Let me see." He repeated, snatching the letter away when Felix offered it to him in defeat, " _To Felix_..." He started, still gripping onto Felix's wrist as he read the letter, " _My youngest son. I have so much to say but nowhere to begin. I have put you through so much and there's no way for me to make it up to you. I have done an awful thing to you that I should never be forgiven for. I know now that I was wrong and that I should not have forced you into such a role. I can't take away all those years I have scorned you for being your own man but I can promise you a fair future._ " Peter bit his lip, just barely shaking with rage as he continued reading, " _You don't have to forgive me. Just please don't ever run off again, my son. Forgive me for being too weak to say this to you in person; I fear that I will not be able to speak my words sincerely aloud._ " Pan folded the letter close, looking over to Felix who was clearly distraught over his father's words. He kept a hand over his mouth even as Peter watched him, unable to get any words out.

_I will NOT have this_. Peter glared at the letter, forcing himself to slip the letter back between the books Felix had found them in instead of ripping it to shreds and tossing it out the window. Felix was _his_ and he wouldn't let a stupid letter get in the way of this. _I will not have anyone else make you smile. I will not have anyone else make you cry. I will not have this. I will not have this. I will NOT have this!_

"What if... what if they were looking for me?" Felix whispered into his hands.

Peter heard him perfectly despite Felix's attempt to speak only to himself. It made his blood boil with anger and he found himself biting through his lip to keep himself from ripping the room apart. All the fun they had before was suddenly eclipsed by this twist of events. He was so _close_ to having Felix all to himself.

He swallowed his rage when he approached Felix, softening his features to look concerned, "Don't fall for it," Felix's attention immediately turned to Peter, "It's a lie. It has to be a lie. Your father has been nothing but tyrannical to you. He punished you even when you were completely innocent. He doesn't even give you the benefit of the doubt."

Felix was shaking his head in disagreement, stirring up a dark emotion in the pit of Pan's stomach, "Why would he lie?"

"Because that's what adults do!" Peter replied, almost hysteric, "He feels guilty but once that passes, he'll go right back to the way he is. He'll go back to spiting you for who you are," He grabbed at Felix's shoulder frantically, turning him when the tall prince looked away, "Adults don't change. Your father won't change, even for you."

Felix sat upon the bed, resting his head in his hands as he combed through everything he's been through plus the revelations in the letter, "It makes sense though. Why there are more guards on patrol, why him and Rhys are both absent from the castle. What if they're out there right now, _looking for me_?"

Pan was losing and he _hated_ losing but unlike every other game before, he couldn't bend the rules. He knelt in front of Felix, trying to lift his face from his hands so he can stare into his eyes, "How many times has he punished you for being yourself? How many times has he blamed you for something you didn't do? How many times has he humiliated you in front of a crowd? More times than you could count, I wager," Peter hissed his words, his friendly, concerned facade slipping away, "And now he says some pretty words to win you over and you'll go running back to him?"

"He's still my father," Felix replied, looking up from his hands. His eyes were damp with tears but not enough to be crying.

"He may be your father but he's also your greatest enemy, the greatest obstacle in your life that has prevented you from achieving greatness," Peter cautiously rested a hand on Felix's knee, squeezing it in a comforting manner, "I protected you. I gave you everything you wanted. I've never scorned you. I've never caused you harm and if I did, I made up for it right away. All I've ever wanted was for you to be yourself, unrestrained by this stuffy society that'll never agree with you,"

Peter stuttered when Felix stood up, leaving the bed but not heading towards the balcony but towards the bedroom door, "No, no, no, Felix. Wait. This is a big mistake. You're basing everything on a single _letter_. Who knows if he even wrote it himself?" His voice cracked the more desperate Peter became, "A-And I bet if this were the other way around and you wrote him a letter, he wouldn't even give it a second glance."

Felix stopped, turning to Peter with all the fire and life he had during their raid drained from him, "It was a good night, more fun than I've ever had in a very long time. But this is still my family and you are still... " _A magical trickster who wandered into my life and won't leave me be. A lost boy who wants to cause nothing but mischief and tricked me into a cruel game to expose my weaknesses. A partner in crime who'd compliment me perfectly,_ "Just a trickster."

Peter could only watch on as Felix turned his back on him and continued to the door. He whispered to him, pleading, "Don't go. Don't leave..." At the very last moment, Peter's entire facade shattered. All the lies he had told himself to convince himself that he was in control shattered. He reached forward, grabbing onto the back of Felix's cloak and cried out the truth he tried so hard to deny, "I _need_ you in my life," It might as well had been a love confession. In hindsight, Peter wished he could've chosen different words that didn't bare his soul but he was desperate to stop Felix from leaving.

His words successfully rooted Felix to the spot. The tall prince didn't move, didn't turn, just stood there as those words drowned out every thought in his head.

"Since the moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you. I thought breaking you would be enough but the more I watched, the more I wanted," Peter continued, refusing to let go of Felix's cloak, afraid he'd just slip away if he did, "But you were so tangled in this wretched little kingdom. I knew if I were to make you mine I needed to tear away all the lies that bound you to it."

Felix swallowed as he slowly turned to Peter, afraid to meet those large, pleading eyes with his own. The hungry kisses, the constant touches, the lustful words, Felix assumed Pan was just using them to make him uncomfortable. For the first time since they met, Felix felt like he was finally _seeing_ Peter Pan, not just a magical trickster but a real human being.

"That's why I did what I did. That's why I drove off your surrogate father and wormed my way into your circle of friends," Peter reached forward, grabbing the front of Felix's cloak and pulling him close, "And if you go back to them, you'll just be tangling yourself back into this kingdom and you'll never be free ever again. Felix..." He looked into his eyes, staring right through them with smoldering intensity, "I want you for who you really are. And that's because I love you more than they ever will."

Peter could barely believe the words coming from his mouth. Pan was always in control. Pan never fails. Yet here and now, Peter felt like he had suffered the ultimate defeat. He lost control of himself and now everything he tried to hide was pouring out of him uncontrollably, trying so hard to reset the board. The jaunty bounce in his step was gone, mischief suddenly seemed irrelevant. All he could see now was Felix.

Silently, Felix took Peter's hand and walked back to the balcony. He climbed down first, quickly moving out of the way and back to their rendezvous point behind the towers. Peter followed after him quietly, sitting down across from him when Felix sat down with his knees to his chest. The two said nothing, their eyes trying to meet everything but each other.

" _Why?_ "

The sudden question startled Peter, "Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" Felix murmured back, eyes still not meeting Peter, "Did you really fall in love or was I just something that you wanted to play with?"

Peter hesitated to answer. He wanted to agree with latter theory. He wanted to believe that Felix was just a simple plaything but after what had just transpired, how could Peter lie to himself again? He looked at Felix and thought hard, thought about everything that drew him in, "Your fire. I love that fire inside of you."

"That's pretty vague," Felix replied, still looking away.

"You don't throw away your principles even when presented with a life of luxury and comfort," Peter corrected himself, "You fight against it despite how much harder it makes your existence because you refuse your truth self to be smothered," Peter elaborated, staring at Felix from afar, "You live your own life. I want that, I really do," Peter cast his eyes downward, feeling ashamed with how smitten he had allowed himself to become.

No response. It was unnerving for Peter but it allowed him to keep talking, "Do you remember that wager we had? If I could prove that you were alone, you'd come with me to Neverland? I wanted to sever your ties to this realm because if you stayed here, you'll never get to burn as brightly as you should. They'll never see you for-" Peter cut himself off, gasping when he noticed Felix kneeling directly in front of him, having crawled over while Peter was distracted.

Felix grasped Peter's narrow shoulders and pulled them together, pressing his lips against Peter's in a gentle but firm kiss. Peter didn't respond at first, too overtaken by surprise. His hands merely gripped at his own cloak before finally reaching up and grasping onto Felix, one resting in his hair and the other resting on his cloak right beneath his hood.

A tongue nudged itself against Peter and almost involuntarily, his lips parted to allow entrance. Unlike the rough kisses he had given Felix before which were meant to assert his dominance, this kiss was slow, hypnotizing, and delicious in every sense. Felix was clearly inexperienced, unsure of what to do other than tangle his tongue with Peter's. It was charming, Peter thought, possibly stealing Felix's first kiss.

The longer they kissed, the hungrier Pan got. When Felix lifted away for just a moment to catch his breath, Peter hooked his limbs around Felix and rolled on top of him, pinning him to the roof with one hand and a devilish smile. Felix stared back at him with lost but loving eyes, still trying to piece together his life and which path he should take. It didn't stop him from returning Peter's kiss though, trapping his smaller frame in his arms and holding him so tight as if trying to press them both together as one.

Despite his affection, Felix learned that Peter still loved mischief. Holding Felix's head still, he continued to kiss him fervently, nearly choking him with his tongue as he deepened the kiss refusing to let him up for air. When he finally pulled back, Felix was completely undone and breathless, forced to tear away just to catch his breath, "Come with me to Neverland," Peter whispered into Felix's ear while the prince caught his breath, "Stay with me forever." He cooed into his ear, tracing the outside with a wet tongue.

Felix shuddered at the touch, letting out a soft moan when Peter nibbled on his ear. He turned his head to face Peter, pupils blown wide with lust, lost in the euphoric feeling of finally being _alive and loved_. Felix smiled to him, goofy and lazy as Peter studied his features intently.

"I...I..." Felix replied, voice hitching when his eyes locked onto Peter's, " _Can't..._ " He swallowed, trying not to sound upset when he saw the disappointment in Peter's eyes, "I can't leave. Even if you are right, this is my home and there are still people here for me" He tripped over his words, unable to find the right thing to say, "Just give me some time."

Another hollow feeling in the pit of Peter's stomach overtook him. He shouldn't be this upset at Felix's neutral answer. It certainly wasn't a full rejection yet Peter couldn't help but interpret it as so. He held it in though, climbing off Felix and helping him up. Silently, Peter cast a magical shroud over their loot, hiding it from sight and protecting it from rain and wind. All Felix could do was watch Peter as he teleported both of them outside the bar they had entered earlier. Felix felt horribly guilty; Peter looked utterly dejected.

"Peter," Felix called out. He needed to say something, needed to apologize, but _why?_ He had no reason to apologize. Peter was the one who overwhelmed him with his feelings. He still hadn't digested everything properly to make a decision.

"I'll be back in a bit," Peter replied without looking at him, "I need some time too." He disappeared in another wisp of green smoke, leaving Felix alone outside the bar.

With nowhere else to go and his friends no longer inside the bar, Felix made his way back to their closest campsite. It was unlikely that Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed would start a raid without him so it would be logical for them to return to the closest base. Given the time of day with the sun just peeking over the horizon, Felix was glad that they'd be asleep at this time. He didn't want to talk about what had just transpired between him and Peter, how a simple, enjoyable raid somehow became a hot and intimate revelation. How mischievous joy suddenly became lustful passion.

He promised himself that he wouldn't reveal a single detail of what had happened yet even as he walked, he couldn't help but press a finger to his mouth. He could still taste him, a spicy, tingly flavour like cinnamon against his lips. He once hated this taste when Peter had forced himself upon him after sealing their deal. Now, Felix was not so sure. He thought all those coy touches and flirty remarks were made just to unnerve him. For the first time in his life, someone actually _loved_ him and it was more jarring than he had hoped for.

He pushed it out of his thoughts when he entered the camp, surprised when he didn't find Shenzi or Banzai sleeping by the fire, "Shenzi? Are you there?" It was odd; the fire pit was crackling with fresh firewood, "Banzai?"

"Hey, hey, look who's back!" Banzai shouted as he pushed past the bushes and over to the fire pit, "Where have you been?"

Felix felt just a bit of relief when Banzai appeared. He had feared they had gotten into trouble while he was out, "Peter went to show me something. We got a lot of loot."

"That's great!" Banzai replied, slapping Felix over the shoulder.

Something seemed off. Banzai seemed a bit stiff, a bit too friendly. Even though he considered Banzai a friend, it was Shenzi who he actually got along with, "Where's Shenzi and Ed?"

"Over here!" Shenzi replied, approaching from behind with a length of rope in hand, "We missed you, man."

Felix's eyes fell upon the rope, "What's that for? You three went raiding without me or Peter?" His eyes followed Shenzi's hands watching as they continuously weaved themselves around the rope, fidgeting endlessly with it. She was restless, but why?

"Oh, you know, just the occasional hunt," Shenzi replied with a wide, forced smile.

Felix was already wary, taking a few steps back at Shenzi and Banzai both closed in on him, "What the hell's going on?"

"Nothing Felix! Why are you so jumpy?" Banzai replied, shrugging his shoulders lazily as he spoke.

His instincts were screaming at him and Felix didn't fail to respond. He took his mace and swung at Banzai, striking him hard in the stomach. He swung at Shenzi next, just barely missing her when she dove to the side. _Ed!_ Felix realized too late as a burlap sack was pulled over his head and past his shoulders. He could feel the chuckling fool behind him, gripping onto him and trying to pin him to the ground.

With a violent twist, Felix threw Ed to the ground, almost removing the sack before something heavy and blunt rammed into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He stumbled before a second force struck him right against his lower back, knocking him to his stomach. It took two sets of hands to properly pin down his aggressively struggling form.

"Hey, don't take it personally Felix!" He heard Shenzi shout from behind him as she bound his arms and legs, "They paid us _a lot_ of gold for this."

"It's been real fun though. Thanks for everything," Banzai added, playfully slapping Felix on the shoulder.

Felix immediately struggled when the three forms lifted from him. To no avail, his limbs were far too tightly bound for him to escape, "Traitors," He choked out, words muffled from the dirt and sack on his head. He flailed uselessly as they tried to lift him, determined to cause them as much trouble as he could, "Traitors!" He shouted again when Ed finally got a good hold on him and pulled the tall prince over his shoulder, "I thought we were friends!"

"Hey, hey, we still are," He heard Shenzi's voice, snide and proud, "But that was _a lot_ of money."

Felix grunted loudly when Ed finally threw him into what felt like a wooden wagon. He hit the hard surface on his left shoulder, gasping as a dull pain rang from the contact. By the time the pain subsided, the wagon was already moving and he could hear Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed chatting at the front. He kicked at the walls of the wagon, at the floor, at everything, trying to find some loose board. It was hopeless; he was trapped. Betrayal hurt far more than Felix expected it to. The shallow pain of Rafique abandoning him was easily eclipsed by this treacherous twist.

His friends, the people who he'd throw away his riches and titles for, betrayed him for gold. Peter was right: He was _alone_.

Felix screamed, kicking wildly at the walls in frustration. He could hear the chatter die down momentarily, all of them concerned for Felix's freak out, before starting up again when they figured that Felix had no way to escape. When he finally tired himself out, Felix curled up on his side and shut his eyes, trying not to think about the betrayal. He had to distract himself with something, _anything_ , "Peter..." Felix whispered. He knew it was wrong to hope that Peter would come to his rescue but he couldn't stop himself. It gave him peace and that was all that mattered.

Felix was sure he must've dozed off. He couldn't remember being carried anywhere but when the bag was removed from his head, he found himself in a brick-walled room without windows. The decor was rather nice with a bed sitting right in the center and fancy shelves encircling the walls. He was seated in a fine leather chair made with fine black wood covered in soft leather. Despite the luxurious decor, something about this room seemed harsh and desolate.

Felix looked up to the two guards that flanked him, holding him down despite having his arms and legs both bound. They were leering at him in a way that made Felix fight the urge to shudder. His attention immediately turned to the door when he heard voices outside. He could hear the Ed's laughter through the wooden door, making him grit his teeth in rage.

" _Double_ for your efforts," A heavily accent cockney voice said from behind the door, "Now, let's just keep this between you and me, alright?" A burst of laughter in reply, "Very good," The door opened shortly after, revealing the stout coachman Bumble standing at the entrance with an unnerving smile on his face. Felix could just catch the tails of Shenzi and Banzai's coat at the door, swiftly leaving as Bumble entered, "Ah, you're awake," Bumble said as he shut the door behind him and approached, "Prince Felix."

Felix spat at the man when he ran a hand through his hair, "Don't touch me," He growled, struggling violently to emphasize his words, "Where am I?"

"Didn't you friends tell you?" Bumble replied, resting his hands on his silver-plated cane, "You're at _Pleasure Island_ , the finest _brothel_ in the land. I paid good coin for you but I think having a _prince_ in my employ will easily pay for itself."

Felix paled at the man's cruel words. His face contorted in a myriad of emotions. Anger, towards his friends who had sold him out to a life that they did not fully understand. Regret, for leaving Peter's side and ending up in this hell. _Despair_ , bitter and unbearable, for the horrific fate that was about to befall him. He was shaking before he could stop himself but he refused to let his face show his fear. He glared instead, gritting down on his teeth and shooting the harshest look he could manage to Bumble.

All of Felix's efforts came crumbling down with Bumble's eyes flared with lust and he licked his lips in anticipation, "Worth every gold piece,"

"Go to hell, you _sick, degenerate freak!_ " Felix barked, trying so hard to mask his fear with rage. The guards flanking him laughed along with Bumble who paced back and forth in front of him, "When I get out of here, I'll kill all of you!"

"And who's going to save you? The king?" Bumble said, kneeling down in front of Felix.

Felix couldn't stop the next words from slipping out of his mouth, " _Peter will_ ,"

Bumble only laughed louder, taking the pipe out of his mouth and blow a breath of smoke into Felix's face, "No one ever escapes from Pleasure Island because no one's ever looking for a stray. And after you've done your time here, no one outside will ever be able to recognize you," He leaned in closer, breathing the same air as Felix, "You shouldn't keep hoping for rescue. No one ever succeeds."

Felix took in a shuddering breath, intensifying his glare as Bumble closed in on him, "He will..." Felix whispered before lunging forward and biting the stoutly man's nose, tearing the flesh and ripping a piece off with his teeth. Bumble howled in pain and shoved Felix back, inadvertently tearing off a piece of flesh from his nose with the force. Felix spat the chunk at his feet, staining his tanned leather shoes. He smiled sinisterly like he was the one in control, blood covering his teeth and jaw, "Peter pan _never_ fails," A spittle of blood splattered against Bumble's face as Felix hissed his threat.

For a moment, Felix honestly thought he had the upper hand. If he were to suffer then so be it, at the very least he wanted Bumble to know that he wouldn't go down willingly. His constitution shattered when Bumble instead smiled at him, holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Sometimes, I forget to be hard right from the beginning, show them who's boss or else they'll think they're the ones in charge. Just like taking care of donkeys, stubborn creatures, but once they've learned, they'll do whatever you want," As Bumble spoke in a low, almost loving voice, he fastened on a pair of metal knuckles, taking his time to properly fit them over his hands, "You see these? Made of metal but covered in velvet at the contact points so it won't mar your pretty skin."

There was little warning before Bumble struck Felix across the face, Felix let out a pained grunt, coughing out blood when he accidentally bit through his cheek. The metal brace over his knuckles doubled the force of the hit, sending Felix flying to his left stopped only by the guard flanking him who pushed him back in place. Bumble continued to attack him with a flurry of cruel strikes aimed at his face, chest, and stomach, not pausing for even the tiniest of breaks. The guards held him still with an almost superhuman amount of force, resisting all his attempts to struggle free. Felix desperately tried to hold in his cries, trying not to let Bumble have the satisfaction of making him scream. He failed in the end, unable to stop himself from crying out every time he was struck after he bit through his own lip.

Finally, when Felix couldn't even hold in his tears, Bumble stopped his assault and lifted Felix's chin, wiping away the tears with his other hand, "There we go. Now was it that hard?" Bumble nodded to the guards, prompting them to untie Felix and lay him down on the bed.

Humiliated and aching, Felix forced himself to glare at Bumble. Just the slightest movement to narrow his eyes sent a searing pain through his temples that threatened to knock him out but still he glared with all his hatred.

"Are you a virgin, boy?" Bumble asked, circling the bed so he could stand at the side.

Felix refused to answer. He'd never submit willingly.

Bumble shrugged to the guards, surprised at Felix's will, "It'll be a hassle to check. Let's assume he is and charge the first customer extra. Am I right?" The guards laughed humourlessly along, "Anyway, strip him and dump the clothes somewhere far, I don't want anything tracing him to us."

With renewed vigour, Felix struggled as the guards rolled him onto his stomach and stripped off his clothing. They took his boots first, flinging them to the floor, accidentally letting Felix kick one of them in the face. They were not deterred however as they removed his jacket next, pinning his arms down at the shoulders to prevent him from striking back. Felix screamed, guttural and wild, as the guards continued to tear away his clothes, leaving him with nothing but more injuries all across his already tender body. One guard bundle up his clothes in a sack and left the room to dispose them. The other kneeled behind Felix, pinning his arms down by his elbows while his head rested in his lap.

"Fuck you!" Felix spat out as Bumble circled the bed again, examining his limp, bared body.

"Are you honestly still going to fight? You don't want us to tie you up, do you? Make this easy on yourself and give in,"

_"You fight despite how much harder it makes your existence."_

_"I want that"_

_"I really do"_

"Never," Felix growled back, fighting fruitlessly as the guard behind him bound his wrists to the backboard.

Bumble shrugged, unperturbed by his defiance, "As you wish," He signalled to the guard, sending the man out the room momentarily before returning with the first customer. Felix immediately recognized him as one of the nobles he had seen at the party. Bumble looked to the man with a disturbingly happy smile, "We charge extra for a virgin, if you don't mind."

Helplessly, Felix watched on, hyperventilating when Bumble left and the customer closed in on him. He couldn't cry, not again, but that never meant he didn't want to. He shut his eyes tightly, nails digging into the wood of the backboard as he felt sweaty hands press themselves against his body, sliding against his chest, pinching the inside of his thighs. His last act of defiance was a simple hiss, unable to articulate words through his torn lips and shuddering body.

 

"Ah!" Tinkerbell let out a surprised cry when she entered her water lily house only to find it utterly trashed with Peter sitting in the center with his head in his hands, "Peter! What the hell!" The Blue Fairy often scolded her for using harsh language but in a matter like this, it seemed appropriate.

Peter didn't respond, keeping his head buried in his hands resting against a toadstool table. Tinkerbell stomped her way over, giving his shoulder a shake to get his attention, "Peter!"

Peter groaned, slumping over in his chair to hide his face in his elbows, "I'm not feeling well Tink,"

Tinkerbell sighed, pulling up a stool beside him, "What's wrong? Did you catch something? Did it warrant the destruction of my home?" She mumbled the last question, feeling that it was a tad bit inappropriate for the mood but still a relevant question nonetheless.

"I'm sick," Peter mumbled back.

"I'm sure I can find something to cure you. Tell me what's the matter," Tinkerbell replied, rubbing circles over Peter's back. Peter had never been sick in his entire life and given his magical powers, Tinkerbell wasn't sure if it was even possible for him to fall ill. Regardless, with a bit of fairy dust, Tinkerbell did a quick scan of his health, "I don't sense anything wrong with you."

Peter grumbled, turning his head away from Tink to hide the obvious pout in his lip, "Then you're just doing it wrong."

Tinkerbell folded her arms, crossing her legs as she looked down on him with a condescending expression, "Peter. Are you sick or are you lovesick?"

"I don't know what that even means," Peter hissed back, "You don't know what you're talking about, airheaded pixie!"

" _Peter,"_ She felt like a school mistress scolding a misbehaving student, "Don't make me put a truth spell on you."

Peter's eyes darted over to her, angry. Clearly he had something to hide, "Don't you dare."

"Try me!" Tinkerbell challenged, leaning forward with her wand at the ready. When Peter retreated, Tinkerbell pulled back as well folding her arms again, "What's wrong?" She repeated.

Peter stood from his seat, wandering in a circle as he tried to gather his words, "I think..." He mumbled, "I think I love him," His words were barely audible and mumbled through clenched teeth.

"What?" Tinkerbell replied, unable to hear him.

"I think I love him! I love Felix!" Peter shouted at, glaring at Tinkerbell, "There! Are you happy now, you harpy?"

Tinkerbell stared back, startled, "Calm down Peter! I couldn't hear you before."

Peter collapsed back into his seat, covering his head with his hands as he pressed his forehead into the toadstool, "This is the worst. The absolute worst. Peter Pan does NOT fall in love!"

"But unfortunately, you did," Tinkerbell replied, "And you can't just break into my house and tear everything apart because of it. And stop referring to yourself in the third person, it's weird," When Peter didn't respond, Tinkerbell switched her tactics, calming herself down and softening her tone, "It's nothing to get upset about. Even you're only human, Peter, falling in love is normal."

"It's not just that."

Tinkerbell paused mid-speech, "What?" Peter stood abruptly, walking swiftly over to her spell books and flipping through them fervently searching for something. Tinkerbell ran over immediately, stopping him from tossing notes around left and right, "What are you doing!"

"I'm looking for a love spell. You've got to have something like that." Peter replied, completely dead serious as he tossed away all irrelevant books he came across, making an even bigger mess.

"I don't know a spell like that and whatever the case, you can't use magic to make someone fall in love with you. That's immoral!" Tinkerbell shouted, scrambling to pick up everything Peter was throwing on the ground, "Stop that already!"

Peter dropped everything from his hands and pulled away, delivering a swift kick to the toadstool table he was leaning on, "I bared everything to him and he still won't go to Neverland with me!" He shouted, continuously kicking the table until bits of mushroom were beginning to chip off, "What did I do wrong?"

Peter struggled when Tinkerbell hooked her arms under his shoulders and pulled him back, restraining him from wrecking her house even more, "Calm down Peter! What are you talking about?" She turned him around, pushing him down into a stool where he sat with his arms crossed and face pouting. She picked up her stool again, sitting herself directly in front of Peter and holding him down whenever he was ready to get up and break something again, "Start from the beginning. What happened? Who's Felix?"

"Felix, he's a prince from The Pride Lands," Peter started, refusing to make eye contact with Tinkerbell, "I thought he was interesting when I first saw him. Thought it'd be fun to mess around with him. And then I made a deal with him: I said that if I could prove that he was alone, he'd have to come with me to Neverland."

"Such a charmer," Tinkerbell coughed out, "So that's why you needed that pixie dust."

"It was supposed to be just a game. But one thing led to another and it all just happened so fast," Peter continued, gripping into the fabric of his tunic as he talked, "He could've had everything in the world but he chose to live his own way. The more I watched him, the more I realized how _right_ he was. It didn't matter if he had everything if he couldn't be what he wanted. He became... precious to me." Peter sighed heavily, a tiny smile playing on his face, "And he's quite a handsome lad as well,"

Tinkerbell reached forward, ruffling his hair affectionately. She'd never seen Peter so emotional, so vulnerable. To her and everyone who knows him, Peter was always this untouchable immortal. But not to Felix, not anymore, "So, what happened? You said you 'bared yourself' to him. Not in the physical way, I hope."

"Of course not. I took him out to raid his castle-"

"Interesting first date,"

"It was fun. Probably the first time I'd seen him genuinely happy. Then he found a letter from his father, apologizing for everything. I knew if I didn't do anything, he'd go back to his family and I'd lose him forever," Peter covered his head again, "I wasn't thinking. That never happens to me. So I ended up blurting everything out!"

"And what did he do?"

"He kissed me," Peter replied, blush very evident on his cheeks, "A real kiss. Not like that money-grubbing harlot I met decades ago," He spat his last words, losing himself for just a moment, "I thought he loved me too so I asked him to come with me to Neverland. He said he couldn't."

Tinkerbell shrugged weakly, "It's his wishes."

"But he doesn't understand. He'll waste away if he stays here. Or worse, what if he eventually gives in, throws away his self for luxury? No one will appreciate him the way I do." Peter retorted, getting angry but unable to voice it properly, "How can I get him to see the truth?"

"Sometimes you can't. If you try to force him to go with you, he'll just end up hating you," Tinkerbell replied, "Why don't you stay then? Give up Neverland and live like a normal boy for him."

Peter scoffed, a smile playing on his lips, "I'm Peter Pan. Pan doesn't bend for anyone," Tinkerbell gave him a cross look, lifting one brow to match his trademark expression. Peter sighed in response, slumping just a bit, "I just don't like not getting my way."

" _That's_ an understatement." Tinkerbell replied. She reached out to him, rubbing his shoulder till Peter looked up at her with defeated eyes, "He might've rejected your proposal, but he didn't reject you, did he? He kissed you after all. That must mean something. And you know, it'll do you good not to always get exactly what you want."

"He might give in if I keep pushing,"

" _Peter_..."

"Fine, fine," Peter replied, folding his arms, "I'll try it your way."

"Good," Tinkerbell praised with a tiny clap, "Everything all cleared up then?"

Peter stood from his seat, dusting himself off, "Yes. Thanks for that, Tink. I needed it."

"You're welcome," Tinkerbell replied, crossing her legs again and watching him as he crossed the room, "Just, the next time this happens, don't trash my place. Go to the Blue Fairy's or something,"

Peter stopped where he was at the door, glancing over with his trademark mischievous smile, "I already did."

"GREEN!" The angry, shrill voice of the Blue Fairy called to her from outside as Peter Pan flew off in a green mist.

As love struck as Pan was, there were still facets of him that would never change, namely his insatiable hunger for mischief. With his mind cleared and his frustrations cooled down, Peter flew his way back to their campsite. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to repeat everything he had told Tinkerbell. He was afraid he'd overwhelm Felix with this sudden load of affection. No, he had to trust Felix, trust that Felix would understand without explanation.

It was noon by the time Peter returned. He half expected Felix to be out on a raid with his friends. What he didn't expect was Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed all huddled around a fire dining on the most expensive foods and wines they could buy. Peter lowered himself just outside the camp, walking in mock cheerfully, "Successful raid today?" He called out.

"Oh, Peter!" Banzai greeted, waving to him, "Where were you? You missed out on gold!"

Peter chuckled shallowly, "Where's Felix? Is he coming back?" Perhaps he needed time alone to think. If that were the case, as much as Peter hated it, he'd oblige and let him.

"About that... yeah, Felix isn't going to be coming around anymore," Shenzi replied in a cautious tone, "I know how fond you were of him. Sorry."

Peter's false joyfulness immediately disappeared, "What?" He said in a stern voice, "What happened?"

Shenzi looked over to Banzai, trying to coax him into explaining what had happened. When Banzai refused adamantly, Shenzi turned back to Peter with an almost _frightened_ look, "Firstly, I'd like to note that it was nothing personal and if it were the other way around, I wouldn't have blamed Felix. Secondly, we wanted to save you some gold but Ed got a bit hungry and Banzai was up for some gambling and..."

"Where's Felix!" Peter snapped, growing angrier by the second.

The flame from the fire pit flared up, consuming all the wood and reducing it to charcoal in mere seconds. Banzai and Ed cowered away, not daring to make a single sound as Shenzi trembled, "Hey man. Calm down," She yelped as Peter grabbed her by the collar, threatening her with nothing but a vicious presence, "We sold him!"

Crackling, hell-raising fire coursed through Peter's body. With just one arm, he threw Shenzi at Banzai and Ed, knocking all three of them into a mangled pile. With his other hand, he pulled the fire into chain-like shape and trapped all three of them in a ring of flames.

"Who did you sell him to?" Peter growled, his rage influencing even the weather above them. Thick, ominous, _green_ clouds formed above them crackling with wild energies.

"Bumble!" Banzai cried out in fear, clutching to Ed for his dear life, "H-H-He said his name was B-B-bumble!"

Peter's eyes narrowed, looking over to Shenzi for answers, "And who is he?" Shenzi refused to talk but her eyes betrayed the truth. She _knew_ who he was but she also knew that if she revealed his identity, Peter would make them suffer tenfold, "ANSWER ME!" Peter boomed, causing the circle of flames to encroach, ground shaking violently around them.

"He's the fucking devil!" Shenzi cried out hysterically, scrambling over Banzai and Ed in an attempt to get away from Peter. Her arms and torso burned horribly but regardless, she forced herself through the circle of flames just to get away, "We're going to die. We're going to die!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Banzai cried out, clinging onto Ed even more frantically as Peter glared through him, "Shenzi! You said you knew!"

"Shut up Banzai! Shut up!"

Peter raised his hand, paralyzing them in place. He never liked this bumbling team of worthless worms, leeching off of Felix's natural skill to fatten themselves up. They were carrion-feeders, feeding off the rotting leftovers of Felix's hunt. That was exactly as they deserved. As much as Peter wanted to kill them, he'd rather have them suffer a karmic fate as punishment for their worthless lifestyle.

"Don't show your faces to me ever again," Peter hissed as he cast his spell. A crimson mist settled over the three. Their pathetic cries turned into howls and barks. Their pitiful faces stretched and distorted. Once the mist settled, the three outlanders were no more, replaced by three equally pitiful hyenas yelping away at each other.

With a bolt of magic, Peter struck the ground causing a loud bang and a brilliant flash of light, scaring the hyenas away. The only lead he had was the name 'Bumble', whoever he was, and the fact that Shenzi was more terrified of telling Peter who they sold Felix to over Peter himself. Peter could only think of one explanation and it certainly wasn't good. It was a fate he narrowly avoided when he was just a human boy, ending up at a blacksmith's instead when the man offered to pay more.

Catching himself off guard, Peter noticed his hand trembling. _Fear_ , something he hadn't felt since the day he set foot in Neverland. Felix was returning all sorts of emotions to him and while a part of him hated it, the other part cherished it. Even if Felix were to leave him, he'd have these emotions as keepsakes forever.

He shook off the fear and shut his eyes, taking in deep, even breaths to calm himself. He was still angry, that was for sure, but right now he needed to concentrate if he were to find Felix.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter never told Felix exactly _how_ he kept finding him. Felix never wondered either, just assuming that it was some magic dowsing trick. The truth was that Peter had cast an enchantment over Felix's boots. Clothing could be changed easily and Felix was sure to ditch his regal attire for something simple when he went to the Outlands. A comfortable pair of boots, on the other hand, was hard to find and inadvertently served as a constant in Felix's clothing.

It proved fruitless however, when Peter found his boots bundled together with his clothing and cloak in a forest. He growled a bit, realizing the implication that someone had stripped him down. Peter followed the closest road to the nearest town: Whitepoint, famous for their sinful pleasures and crude entertainment. A city of perpetual night brought on by ancient magic. The situation was looking bleaker and bleaker as Pan's rage burned harder.

Peter tried to stay calm, meandering into a random pub. If even Shenzi knew who this Bumble character was then certainly he shouldn't be hard to find. He sat himself right in front of the bar, waiting for the bartender to come around. Long ago, he may have enjoyed this bar, might've enjoyed Whitepoint and its crude, unrefined charm. But now, as soon as Peter found Felix, he'd raze this city to the ground for daring to take _his_ Felix away.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

Peter's gaze shifted from the wooden bar and onto the stoutly woman serving drinks, "Nothing. I'm looking for some-" Pan was rudely interrupted as he was shoved aside, nearly falling off his stool as another man rushed into the bar.

"I-I-I need a drink." The man panted in a hoarse, desperate voice, "Anything. Just give me a drink!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on," The bartender shouted in reply, backing away as the sweaty, frantic man slumped across the bar.

Peter glared daggers at him, ready to turn the man into a pig for getting in his way. He barely stopped himself as the man lifted his head. Instantly, Peter recognized him as the sniveling silk merchant Felix had stolen from. If Peter recalled correctly, this man hailed from The Pride Lands. There was no reason for him to be here. Unless...

The silk merchant screamed bloody murder as Peter lifted him into the air with just one hand. Every patron in the bar panicked, scrambling away from the demon disguised as an innocent boy, " _Where. Is. Felix."_ Peter growled, voice low and inhuman. When the silk merchant was too scared to reply, instead blubbering all over his clothes, Peter lifted him higher and slammed him against the wall, shaking the entire bar with it, "Answer me!"

"Get the hell out of my bar, freak!" The bartender threatened, pointing a crossbow at Peter's head.

Without even looking, Peter lifted his hands and turned the crossbow into a snake. He smirked when he heard the bartender freak out behind him but the smile subsided quickly when his attention returned to the Silk Merchant, "Answer me, you gutless pig!"

Bursting into tears, the silk merchant clutched at Peter's arm helplessly, "I sold him to Pleasure Island! He just-he offered me s-s-s-so much gold. Oh god, what have I done?" Peter lowered the man, watching him crumple to the ground and sob desperately into his arms, "Prince Felix, I'm so sorry!"

The man was repentant, that was for certain. However, Peter was no god and mercy was beneath him. He hooked his foot under the man, kicking him upward till he sat against the bar on the floor, "Where is Pleasure Island?" Peter asked, stepping onto the man's chest when he hesitated to answer.

"I-I-In the east, center of t-t-he brothel district!" The silk merchant replied, tears and snot dribbling down his face.

Peter smiled mockingly at him, shooting at quick glare to everyone in the bar, "Thank you for your cooperation," He left the bar, letting them think they were free till he snapped his fingers. He tipped his head back, feeling a sense of euphoria as he listened to the ballad of hysteric screaming turning into animalistic squeals behind him.

Peter clicked his tongue as he stalked down the streets, not paying mind to the civilians who cowered in his presence, turning them to beasts as he approached and departed. It took nerve to purposely find and kidnap the prince just for him to serve at the brothel. Peter noted this when he finally found "Pleasure Island", promising to reward that bravado personally.

Peter didn't even bother asking. As soon as he entered the brothel, he let out a pulse of magic that turned everyone, customer or whore, into stone; all but the receptionist at the desk who immediately cowered in fear and pulled away. Peter gave her no space though, gripping the back of her shirt and hauling her against the wall.

" _Where is Felix?_ " Peter said in a quiet hiss. When the receptionist opened her mouth, Peter shut her up by slamming her against the wall again, "I know that look. You were going to lie to me," He squeezed his hand tight, nearly crushing her throat, "Doesn't matter. I'll find him. I always will," Peter quirked a brow when the woman renewed her struggling, pointing to the hall next to her and downward. When Peter looked to check, he noticed a set of stairs leading to the basement, "Alright. Thank you." He said nonchalantly, crushing her throat before tossing her body aside.

Rendering flesh into stone, tearing out shadows, turning the most pitiful into animals, Peter wrecked every single being in the brothel without distinction. In the short distance it took him to reach the bottom of the stairs, he'd already turned the brothel into a mad house.

He had expected the same when he reached the basement but instead was greeted with eerie silence and dulled noises. Unlike the rooms above, the doors in the basement were made of heavy wood with intricate locks on the outside. The unholy aura coming from this hallway made Peter Pan of all people feel sick. With a simple wave of his hand, he undid all the locks and swung open the doors. He stepped past them slowly, peering in for just a moment to check who was inside. The only ones spared from Peter's rampage were the pitiful forms huddled in the rooms.

"I know who you're looking for," The voice was slight and weak but Peter caught it all the same. He entered one room, peering down at the frail young man huddled in the corner hiding behind a wardrobe, "You're looking for the prince, right?"

"Where is he?" Peter replied.

"He's in the furthest room down. I heard him."

Peter ground his teeth together, tearing away from the prisoner without even thanking him. He rushed down the hall, ignoring the pleading cries from the doors till he reached the final one. Looking into the room, it was substantially nicer than the others with expensive furnishings and a chandelier-like lightning at the entrance. Fear found him again as he entered, foot trembling just the slightest, preparing for the worst.

"Felix?" He called out, stepping in to see the bed bare of anyone. The silk sheet had slipped onto the floor where it was clutched tightly by a shivering form. Felix was pressed right between the bed and the wall, one wrist bound to the backboard preventing Felix from moving any further from the bed. His other wrist was free save for the loose rope tied around it, likely torn when Felix was struggling.

As Peter approached, Felix receded, letting out a startled yelp and trembling even harder. Careful not to touch him, Peter knelt down and examined him closely, noting his wide pupils and pale countenance. A bitter smell was in the air too, something like herbal medicine but harsher and concentrated.

"You're safe now," Peter whispered, reaching out a hand experimentally to caress Felix's cheek. Before he even made contact, Felix pulled away with a frantic yelp, fingers pursing the silk sheet already tightly in his grasp. His eyes were unfocused, concentrating on everything and nothing all at once, "They drugged you, didn't they?" From his knuckles bloodied and torn and the torn rope tied around his free wrist, Peter concluded that some fight must've occurred and Felix was punished with some sort of drug.

If he wanted to help Felix, he'd need to get him out first. Whispering a few incantations, Peter cast a sleeping spell over him. He caught Felix when he toppled over, untying his wrist and laying him gently against the floor. He traced a finger over the wounds marring Felix's face, ready to heal all of them instantly with a simple spell before carrying him out.

"You wouldn't happen to be 'Peter' would you?" A thick cockney accent distracted Peter from his spell.

Peter turned slowly, watching as a chubby man in red entered the room flanked by a small army of armed mercenaries. The man was tinkering with his pipe, twisting it around in his fingers as he watched Peter with growing interest.

"Peter Pan," Peter corrected as he stood. This man with the presence of a slovenly, corrupt king had to be the 'Bumble' Banzai spoke of.

Bumble chuckled loudly, still twirling the pipe around his fingers, "I'll be damned. So he really came. Felix spoke so highly of you," Bumble gestured to someone outside. Shortly after, another man came in carrying several bags of gold, "But I can't let you take away my star attraction. So, how much gold will it take to pay you off?"

Peter let out a humourless chuckle, "You think you can buy me off?" He asked with a cynical face.

"I can easily pay you ten times what I paid his comrades. Or twenty times? Thirty?" Bumble suggested, pointing at his money-handler with his pipe. He knew Pan was not someone to be trifled with and held nothing back when trying to bribe him.

To make a point harsher than his words, Peter flicked his wrist forward, turning the sacks of gold in the assistant's hand to ash. While everyone was startled, Peter stole the pipe from Bumble's hands with another flick of his wrist, turning it to gold first before crushing it into ash as well, "Not interested."

Bumble, perturbed but not defeated, watched Peter with a quiet rage, "Such a disappointment then," He signalled to his armed guards, stepping back as they all raised their crossbows and pointed them at Peter, "Do not hit the prince. Or you're fired."

" _Foolish_ ," Peter growled, almost offended by his audacity.

"Shoot him!" Bumble commanded, losing his calm facade for just a moment to declare the attack.

Before Bumble could even raise his hands to signal them, Peter was already in their face, grabbing their crossbows and crushing them into splinters with his bare hands. The lesser experienced guards fell back, startled by his sudden proximity. The veterans instead drew their weapons and attacked him at once, all of them missing when Peter suddenly turned into a dark mist. One guard screeched in pain as Peter reached into him from behind and tore away his shadow in the most brutal way possible. Before another could even react, Peter was already at his side tearing away his shadow right to its ankles.

"He's the devil! He's the fucking devil!" One guard shouted, ditching all his weapons and running to the door.

Peter gave him no solace, appearing right in front of him to grab his head and twist his neck. His eyes darted to Bumble and the remaining four guards. With a single smirk, he sent three of those four guards crumbling to the ground in fear begging for their life. Appearing between two of them, he gripped both of them by the neck and _squeezed_ , crushing the life from them before tossing their bodies aside like rags.

The remaining two attacked in unison, striking at him with their swords and screaming together when both their swords _shattered on impact_ against Peter's flesh. Laughing cruelly, Peter reached into both of them and tore away their shadows, igniting the shadows into flames even when he had already pulled them out. All that was left was Bumble whose condescending, arrogant facade was long gone. Peter positioned himself directly in front of the door, preventing the man from even trying to escape. He could still reach Felix though, perhaps even use him as a hostage, but Peter knew Bumble was not a fool. That'd only worsen his fate.

Bumble fell to his knees, gripping at Peter's tunic in supplication, "Just take him! Take him and leave! I won't stop you!"

Peter smiled, kneeling down just a bit to stare into Bumble's eyes, "You _can't_ stop me." He let out a shocked grunt when Bumble suddenly stabbed him in the neck with a syringe. Peter pulled away, tearing it out as his vision began to spin, "What the hell?" He hissed, staring at bitter-smelling fluid leaking from the syringe. This must've been what he used to drug Felix.

For a brief moment, Bumble thought he actually won. He got to his feet, chuckling hysterically as he approached Peter, "No one escapes from Pleasure Island!"

A chuckle, low and sinister, was the only warning Bumble had before Peter dropped the syringe and stabbed his hand into Bumble's chest, tearing out his darkened, shrivelled heart. Peter held the magical heart over the man, shoving him to his knees with his foot, "Doesn't work on me," Peter replied, rubbing absently at his neck as the puncture closed up. He lifted the heart to his mouth, looking almost like he was about to devour it, "Now, what fate shall I befall you?" Peter said darkly into the heart, "Consume the dirt till your bowels are filled then throw yourself into a lake and _sink to the bottom_."

With that, Bumble stumbled out to his doom complacently. Peter threw the heart aside, leaving it to beat weakly on the floor as he ran to Felix's side. Peter noted that Felix looked slightly better, sleeping off the drug that had been injected into him. Wrapping him up in the silk sheet, Peter lifted him into his arms and carried him out, cloaking himself and flying to the nearest room.

However, his lust for mischief was not sated. On the contrary, the overflowing rage in him had yet to subside and only served to fuel his hunger. As soon as he found a place for Felix to rest, occupying an empty church with a bed in the back, Peter whispered quick incantations and cast his spell over the entire city, turning every single human into a wild animal. The sounds of their squeals, barks, and yelps was a joyless serenade to Peter's ears.

As soon as he was satisfied with his result, Peter sat back down beside Felix, conjuring up a thicker blanket to place over him. He lifted his hands, weaving his fingers through the air till a pale blue mist circled them, "I've got you, Felix. You're safe now," He whispered as he hovered his hands over his body allowing the blue mist to gently wash away all of Felix's wounds and defilement. With the drug flushed out from his system, Felix slept substantially better, no longer twitching or mumbling in his sleep.

As much as Peter wanted to wake him, he knew better than to forcibly wake someone who had fallen asleep under a spell. Instead, Peter distracted himself with beads and feathers he had found stashed in a drawer at the desk. It brought back memories of his childhood, sleeping in a cold, empty cot after endless hours next to a searing hot stove. He had no toys, couldn't afford them, so he distracted himself with anything he could find. He'd collect stray feathers from birds, beads fallen from expensive dresses, discarded scraps of animal hide from a leatherworker, and weave them into makeshift toys.

It was an old skill he still retained and one of the few hobbies he did without magic. Lost in his weaving work, he was startled when he heard a thump at the bed. Felix had woken up and rolled off the bed, clutching the blanket to his body as he dragged himself along the ground.

"You're awake," Peter commented, leaving the tassel at the desk as he approached Felix. His pupils were no longer blown wide but his gaze was still unfocused and frightened. He was crawling away from the bed frantically, moving sluggishly due to the after effects of the sleeping spell. Peter figured he must've thought he was still in the brothel and the bed would've been the last place Felix would want to be.

"Hey," Peter called out, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him gently, "It's me. Hey! Felix!" He whispered loudly, snapping his fingers in front of Felix's eyes when he couldn't focus on him. Felix eventually shut his eyes tightly, gripping at Peter roughly and trying to force him back. His hand eventually found Peter's hair, grasping it in a vice grip and pulling hard, "Ow...stop that!" Peter shouted, "Felix!"

Felix's entire body shook at the sound of his name. He let out a strangled cry as Peter wrenched his hand away and gripped both his wrists firmly. With his eyes still shut, Felix breathed quickly, his body trembling with every deep breath. He was still terrified, face pale and body weak. With just a touch of magic, Peter whispered a spell into Felix's hair, soothing his tense nerves and calming him. Peter watched as Felix's fear subsided, pressing in close when Felix began to open his eyes.

"Peter...?" Felix whispered, finally locking eyes with the trickster. He felt Peter lower his wrists, placing them at the edge of the blanket that covered his lower half.

"You're safe now," Peter replied, "Did you ever think for a moment that I wouldn't rescue you?"

There was hesitation in Felix. His features dulled for just a moment, looking away before shifting back to Peter, "I knew you would," His voice trembled with false confidence. He _had_ doubted Pan, thought he'd be trapped down there forever, "Peter pan never fails," He whispered more to convince himself than to flatter Peter.

Peter had never comforted anyone before so he had no idea what to do with the fractured Felix. He ended up sitting beside him on the floor, propping up his arms on his knees while Felix sat cross-legged, eyes focused on the ground. The two stewed in silence with Felix dozing off occasionally. Unable to take the boredom of sitting still, Peter eventually retrieved the beads and feathers from the desk and resumed his weaving.

After a while, Felix eventually turned his attention to Peter's skillfully weaving hands admiring the bunch of tassels he crafted with just a few piece of cloth, beads, and feather. When Peter took notice of Felix watching him, he shifted his hands closer, giving him a better look at his craft. When he grew anxious under Felix's watch, Peter took Felix's hands and placed an unfinished tassel between his fingers. He guided Felix's fingers around the cloth and feathers, teaching him how to weave the tassel without words. As hard as Felix tried to pay attention, he just couldn't find the strength to concentrate and eventually tore away, crushing the unfinished tassel in his hand.

"Felix?" Peter warily called out. He had hoped to teaching him how to weave would comfort him, distract him from his thoughts.

Instead, all the strength it took to hold in his tormenting emotions, to look unshakeable in Peter's eyes, disappeared all because Felix couldn't even do the simple act of weaving a tassel. He pulled away from Peter, covering his mouth as he dry heaved violently. His whole body shook with uncontrollable tremors as his mind relapsed, sending him back to that deceptively beautiful room under the body of another satisfied customer. The salty flavour of tears and tongues. The sticky feeling of sweat rubbed against his body by a hot, heaving mass of flesh. The hallucinatory nightmares of demons, rapture, and torment brought upon him as punishment for breaking out of his bonds and attacking his assaulter. Felix curled his head into his hands and screamed, voice cracking and hoarse.

All Peter could do was watch on as Felix wailed in horror and despair. If he could conjure something with his magic to help he would, he even had pixie dust on him for the more hardcore spells but nothing came to mind and he was reduced to sitting there dumbly as Felix broke down. For once, he really wished Tinkerbell was here since she'd know what to do right away.

As a last ditch effort, Peter threw his arms around Felix's shoulders and hauled him back against the bed. He turned Felix to face him, wiping off the tears soaking his face with both hands before pulling him into a tighter hug. To his surprise, Felix buried his face into Peter's chest and sobbed harder, clinging to Peter desperately like he was his only anchor to this world. Clutching him close, Peter couldn't help but remember how he used to hold his son like this when he was upset. It was the few times Peter truly felt like a father being able to provide some solace to his son just by holding him. Now, he was providing solace to another, something he never imagined doing ever again.

The two remained on the floor, eventually settling with Peter's back against the bed and Felix curled up against his chest between his legs. Peter conjured up a loose white tunic for Felix and simple brown trousers, finally conjuring a large cloak for the two of them to sleep under. Felix's breakdown came in sudden bursts, wailing and sniveling all over Peter's chest one moment and laying catatonically against him the next. During the quiet moments, Peter resumed his weaving, arms looped over Felix's chest so he could watch his deft hands skillfully craft. During a calm phase after an intense emotional burst, Felix eventually took another unfinished tassel into his hands and started weaving, letting Peter guide his trembling fingers carefully in precise knots. His tassel was clearly inferior to Peter's with uneven knots and loose beads. In any other case, Peter would've mocked him. Instead, he took the imperfect tassel into his own hands and held it in front of both of them to examine.

"It's not bad," Peter commented, "Mine are better though." He smiled when he heard Felix chuckle, resting his hands back around his torso.

A rattle from the window caught both their attention. Lowering Felix for just a moment, Peter twisted his head up to see what was causing that noise. His eyes fell upon a tiny bird tapping away at the glass, desperately trying to fly through the solid barrier. Peter smiled to himself, knowing that this creature was more than just a bird, "It's nothing." Peter commented dismissively. When his arms fell back on Felix, he noticed how much his body had stiffened, a twitchy tremble taking over his body again, "Felix?"

The prince pressed his limbs tightly together, shaking in fear as his breathing became quick and shallow. A tiny whine came from his lips as the tapping became louder and Peter could see him fighting to stay still, stopping himself from scrambling away on his hands and knees to some far corner. Peter held him still, putting the tassels and feathers aside as he tucked Felix carefully into his arms.

"I took revenge, you know. Made sure they'd pay for taking you away. They won't bother you anymore," Peter reassured, trying his best not to sound like a homicidal maniac.

He lifted his hands as Felix twisted around in his grip, staring straight into Peter's eyes with a tired, despairing gaze, "Did they suffer?" Felix mumbled, trying so hard to look strong.

Peter smiled, sweeping a hand gently through Felix's hair, pleased by his response, "Of course they did."

However, Peter could tell Felix had more to say. His body was still tense and his eyes remained locked onto Peter's, searching for answers he was too fearful to ask for out loud. Peter watched his lips move, watched them mouth at invisible words before shutting again. When he finally spoke up, his words were quiet and shaky, "And Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed?"

Peter would give him no mercy in his words, "Yes. I turned them into the shrieking, worthless mutts they were."

There was clear pain in Felix's eyes. Betrayal still stung harshly but a brief flash of solace came over him when Peter condemned his former friends. He turned himself around, once again pressing his back against Peter's chest. Stewing in silence once more, Peter nearly dozed off till Felix gripped onto his knee, "You were right," Felix mumbled, fingers tracing the fabric over Peter's knee absently.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"Everyone would leave me at the chance," Felix replied, scratching at a frayed patch on the side of Pan's knee, "Rafique, Shenzi, you're probably right about my father too. And my brother." Peter should've been feeling victorious. He won the game; he's getting what he wants right now. Yet, his victory felt hollow, almost painful, " _Peter_ ," His voice was airy, almost dream-like, "Take me to Neverland."

"No,"

Surprised, Felix jerked away from Peter and turned, staring into a disgruntled-looking Peter, "What...? Why?" He gasped as Peter grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him close enough to feel his breath against his lips.

"Not like this. I won't win our game like this," Peter replied, growing angry but not at Felix, "Where's that fire of yours? That stubbornness inside you that refuses to bend?"

"It's still there!" Felix cried out, hysteric. He was scared, _terrified_ of the idea that Pan no longer wanted him. If that were to happen, Felix would be _truly alone_.

Peter's hands moved upward, eventually finding themselves framing Felix's jaw, holding his head in place, "You realize that if I really wanted to, I could have kidnapped you and brought you to Neverland anytime. You wouldn't be able to stop me from taking you to Neverland. When I take you, which I will, I want you to make the decision as your real self, not like this," He stroked his cheek with his thumb, pressing his palm harder against Felix's face when the prince nuzzled back, "And till your fire returns, let Peter Pan do the work."

The two stared into each other's eyes like they were the only people left in this unholy world. Felix's hands, no longer trembling, reached forward to trace Peter's neck before leaning in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Peter reciprocated the kiss, nipping gently as his hands slid down to cradle Felix from behind.

When they tore away, Peter licked his lips hungrily, enjoying the sudden flash of lust in Felix's eyes, "Lie down. I have a present for you," Peter said, nodding over to the bed behind them.

Felix climbed over Peter, laying down on his back as he watched Peter crawl over him and sit right on his lap. He had three tassels in his hands, the best of the dozen Pan had weaved. With strings made of fine animal hide, exotic beads, and shadowy feathers, the tassels had a natural, feral look to them. Felix reached forward, hand ghosting up Peter's body before reaching the tassels in his hands, playing with the soft feathers.

"They're nice," Felix commented. His breath hitched as Peter suddenly removed his green tunic leaving him in just a thin mesh shirt which, if Felix squinted hard enough, allowed him to see just enough of Peter's body. He must've been smiling like a fool because Peter looked at him and couldn't keep himself from smiling either. Felix smiled softly when Peter hurled his tunic into Felix's face. It smelled just like Peter: nature and spice with just a hint of rain.

"You got my tunic all dirty. I'll have to conjure up a new one," Peter replied, taking the tunic off of Felix's face and depositing it on the floor, "Hold still," He tilted Felix's head to his right, combing through the messy hair on the left side with his fingertips.

Felix couldn't see what Pan was doing but he felt the feathers of the tassels brushing against his neck and Peter's deft fingers fumbling around in his hair, tying knots. His lips were pressed close to his hair, mainly on the tassels, as he quietly whispered enchantments over them. His low, mysterious voice as he spoke in a magical language made Felix want to shiver with lust. When Peter began to chuckle between enchantments, Felix realized that he must've actually been shivering.

"Cold?" Peter asked, pulling back while his hands stroked the tassels weaved into his hair, "Or are you faking it so I'll have to warm you?"

Felix turned back to Peter with another light-hearted smile, feeling the weight of the crafts weaved into his hair, "You got me into bed so we could play dress-up?"

Peter's brow quirked at the remark, obviously contemplating his suggestion before dismissing it with a coy smirk, "I enchanted these tassels with a tracking spell," He stroked them gently, rolling the beads around in his hands, "Wherever you go, I'll be able to find you as long as I have this," He lifted the tassel Felix had made, injecting it with just a bit of magic causing the one's in Felix's hair to flash in unison with the one he held. He tied the tassel around his own wrist, covering them with a leather wrist band to protect it, "And if you ever need me there, whisper the words 'I believe' and I will come to you," The mood shifted dangerously as Peter suddenly grabbed the front of Felix's tunic and pulled himself forward, teeth bared in a snarl, "I will never lose you again whether you like it or not."

Felix simply nodded in reply, watching Peter through his eyelashes with a lazy smile, " _I believe_ ," He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter's waist, pulling the smaller male down and pressing a fervent kiss onto his mouth. Peter followed suit, weaving his fingers through Felix's messy blonde locks and feather tassels.

 

Felix's recovery wasn't immediate despite Peter's wishes. When awake, Felix couldn't be left alone for too long before a heavy fear settled in his stomach. He'd go through episodes and suddenly all those wondrous nights with Peter at his side were just hallucinations brought upon him by Bumble's drug. Peter would be out, mostly to cause mischief to satisfy his boredom, and hear Felix calling out for him through the enchanted feathers. When asleep, Peter would whisper spells into his hair, transporting him to Neverland so he wouldn't have to suffer through nightmares. He'd command his shadow to take care of Felix, giving him an unofficial tour of the entire island before Felix woke again.

Felix sat up slowly, stretching to awaken his sore muscles caused by dozing off on the bench. He looked over to Peter who was perched upon a statue looking to the night sky through a crack in the stained glass windows of the church. He stood up and approached the statue. Peter had gone out again for another 'excursion' causing untold mayhem to some village, party, etcetera. Curiously, he had chicken feathers and frosting smeared on his boots which Felix was dying to ask about.

Felix had been cooped up in this church for several days now while Peter would head out, have some sort of fun, and _always_ come back. If Felix felt lonely or if he was going through another episode, he'd whisper into the feathers and Peter would fly right back in to keep him company. Felix wondered if this was taxing on Peter's nerves, taking care of him like a sad, useless puppy, always being called back in the middle of his play to comfort him.

Felix recalled a time when Peter had gone out to collect the treasure stash they left at the roof of the castle. During the middle of the day, while simply sorting through random artifacts hidden in the church, the bitter smell of mould and dust set off Felix's memories. He couldn't recall what he remembered, only that he ended up tearing apart the storage room, cutting his hand in the process. He pressed himself against the corner furthest from the storage rooms and grasped his feathers, whispering the charms to bring Peter to him. And he came as he promised, slightly irritated and covered in frost but he came nonetheless. Nonchalantly, Peter scooped Felix up and held him tight in his arms, nuzzling him and petting his hair till he calmed down.

When Felix asked him about what happened, Peter explained that he was halfway to Neverland when he got his signal. He forced Peter to abandon their treasure at a random location and fly back. The frost from being so high up hadn't even melted away yet. Peter was clearly annoyed, sneering a lot of his words and ignoring Felix when he tried to make small talk. He was a burden to Pan and nothing else made him more upset.

Felix wanted to go out. Let it be damned if he suffered an episode outside, he wouldn't be dead weight in Peter's life anymore, "Let me go with you tomorrow."

Peter opened one eye, peering down at Felix who looked up at him like a saint praying to his god. Peter twisted around where he lay, sitting up to look down on Felix with his legs crossed, "But I was starting to enjoy having a bed-warmer."

"Sort of pointless to have a bed-warmer when you won't even sleep in the bed," Felix replied with pretend irritation.

A second later, a mist wrapped itself around him and Felix found himself in the backroom bed, lying on his side with Peter laying beside him. Peter stared at him coyly, licking his lips at Felix's surprised expression, "And you were saying?" Peter remarked, stroking the sheets between them with one hand, "You're also doing a terrible job. This bed is ice cold."

Felix laughed at first, loving that little quirk in Peter's brow whenever he joked around. His laugh subsided shortly after though, dissolving back to seriousness, "Really. Peter, I want to go outside with you."

"You're still having nightmares." Peter remarked, adopting a firmer tone as he spoke, "And you still have your episodes. If I bring you out there and you break down..." Felix knew what was coming. Peter's harsh look and stern voice so unlike the childish prankster said it all without words.

"You don't want me to slow you down." "I won't be able to protect you if you're in trouble."

"What?"

" _What?_ "

Both boys watched each other with incredulous expressions. Cautiously, Felix pressed further, "You're... worried about me?"

Peter looked like someone had just slapped him in the face completely and utterly caught off guard. The longer he tried to piece together a reasonable dismissal, the redder his face got. Laying in such close proximity to Felix was certainly not helpful either. With Felix in front of him and the wall behind him, Peter couldn't even run away.

"Pft! Of course not!" Peter replied, too loud and snarky to be honest. He scoffed again when he saw Felix stare at him like he was the most precious creature in the world. His wide, heartfelt eyes and youthful smile overwhelmed Peter and he knew if he didn't tear away now, he'd be lost in them forever, "It's just that when I take you to Neverland, I want you to be at top shape!" Peter shouted as he rolled to face the wall. He squirmed when he felt Felix's hands wrap around his stomach, accidentally pressing into his most ticklish area.

"You know, Peter," Peter could tell there was a smirk on Felix's face as he spoke. He could hear it in his voice, "Whenever you have to express your feelings, you can't just keep using Neverland as an excuse," Felix pressed his fingers into Peter's stomach again, relishing the feel of Peter squirming in his arms.

"It's the truth...!" Peter bit down on his lip when laughter suddenly bubbled up his throat. Felix held him down, now intentionally tickling his stomach while holding him down with his other arm. Anytime he wanted, Peter could have used his magic and got away. He was stronger than Felix physically thanks to the rejuvenating effects of Neverland but he didn't fight back. For just a moment, Peter pretended that he was just a regular human, "Stop that!" He shouted, laughter finally bursting through his lips in breathy chuckles. Peter knew Felix wouldn't relent until he admitted the truth. As much as he hated to lose, he'd accept defeat just once for Felix's sake, "I'm worried about you! Is that what you want to hear?"

Peter tensed when Felix's arms embraced him tightly, pressing the smaller boy flat against his chest. He felt Felix's lips in his hair, planting soft kisses all along the top of his head, " _Yes_ ," Felix whispered.

Peter smiled, genuine and happy without the influence of mischief. He'd never let anyone see him smile like this, finally looking like a foolish child for once. He cleared his throat loudly, brushing his soft smile aside as he looked over his shoulder to watch Felix, "You're afraid you'll slow me down?"

Felix lifted his face from Peter's hair, "I'm a burden to you. Like that time you were flying our treasure to Neverland. It was because of me you had to abort the plan."

"It was a bit of a nuisance, yes," Peter replied, "But if I was tired of you, I would have left a long time ago. Don't you trust me, Felix?" Felix swallowed, unable to answer due to his guilt, "Right, right, I forgive you," Peter replied, pretending to respond to Felix's answer, "We'll go out tomorrow."

Elated, Felix smiled as he rested his cheek against the top of Peter's head, "What's the plan?"

Peter pondered for a moment before reaching into a bottle hidden inside his clothes, "We're going to _fly_ ," With a simple breath, every candle in the room flickered out. The only source of light left was the far window and the twinkling green magic filling the bottle.

 

"You know, when I said I wanted to go out, I didn't mean ten feet from the church," Felix said flatly, standing on the edge of a rock literally steps away from the church they slept in.

Peter chuckled, "Don't give me sass."

"I have to amuse myself somehow," Felix shrugged in response, fixing the cloak Peter had conjured for him around his shoulders, "So, why am I standing on a rock?" Last night, Peter said that they were 'going to fly'. Felix assumed it was some metaphor and hoped Pan would elaborate on that.

"Didn't you hear me last night?" Peter replied, quirking a brow up, "We're going to fly."

No such luck on that elaboration.

"Are you being metaphorical?" Felix asked slowly, watching Peter like he was crazy, "I'm not a magical demon boy like you. I can't fly."

"Take that back," Peter glared in his direction, circling the rock ominously, "I am not _a boy_."

Felix shrugged again, feigning nonchalance as he always did, "You look like one."

"You'd be surprised how old I really am," Peter replied, twirling the bottle of pixie dust in his hands, "Anyway. Shall we get started then?" Felix nodded back, straightening himself up when Peter hopped onto the rock behind him, "Pixie dust alone won't be able to make you fly. You need to first believe that you can fly before it works."

"And if I don't believe?"

"Then be glad that we're on a rock and not on the roof of the church," Peter replied, slapping Felix on the back, "The effects are usually temporary. However, as long as I'm at your side, you'll be able to fly for as long as you wish."

"Well then, I better stay at your side forever." Felix replied as he looked over his shoulder to meet Peter's eyes. He gasped as Peter leaned in, his rough cloak scraping gently against Peter's chest. Felix's eyes almost fluttered shut as Peter closed in, eyes half-lidded and lips full. Just moments before they would have kissed, Peter raised his hand and blew the pixie dust all over his face, "What-!" Felix sputtered, coughing as a sparkling green mist enveloped him.

Peter quirked his brow up, watching him like he had no idea what Felix was doing, "What are you doing?" He asked innocently, tilting his head to the side as he oozed as much cuteness as he could.

At the sight of Peter's sickening cuteness, Felix pretended to gag, hiding his flushed cheeks under his hood, "Don't make a face like that." He said a bit _too_ quickly to be hurtful. A second later, Felix found himself in the dirt, Pan having shoved him off the rock unceremoniously. Luckily, the ground was soft but being under the condescending eye of Peter always made it feel ten times worse.

"You didn't fly," Peter said, acting as if Felix falling into the dirt was not his fault at all.

"I wasn't ready!" Felix shouted back, brushing himself off.

Felix was just about to stand until Peter jumped off the rock and landed right over him, feet on either side of Felix's hips, "It's not about thought and preparation. It's about belief," With both hands, Peter knelt down and hauled Felix to his feet, "Now, let's try again."

A purple smoke wound around the two of them. Felix was confused at first, wondering why Peter needed to teleport them back onto a rock that was merely a step away. He nearly fell over when he found himself barely balanced on the tip of the church's tower.

"PETER!"

"Trust yourself!" Peter replied with a sinister grin as he shoved Felix off the foothold.

Felix reached for Pan, desperately trying to find purchase on something, _anything_. He cried out something unintelligible in a voice high-pitched from terror. Finally, when his hand caught Pan's, Felix suddenly found himself weightless in the air. He could feel his cloak fluttering around him like a powerful breeze had somehow caught him from beneath and lifted him. He opened his eyes when he realized that he had clenched them close in fear, looking over to Peter who smiled over to him as he held his hand.

"There you go," Peter replied, stepping off the cross and walking in the air as if a path existed.

Felix whipped his head around, feathers flapping around in the breeze as he scanned the world around him, "I can't believe this," He muttered to himself, looking at a world that few people would ever have been able to see.

"There's nothing quite like flying," Peter said, releasing Felix's hand absently. He watched as Felix begin quivering in the air, unable to keep himself afloat anymore. Peter cocked his head to the side before taking Felix's hand moments before he would have fallen, "Interesting."

"I guess you were right," Felix replied, "I can only fly when you're around."

Peter shook his head, eyes narrowing as he tried to dissect the situation, "No. When I first came to Neverland, I could fly all on my own for at least hours. It should be the same for you as long as you believe in yourself," A random snicker from Felix interrupted his train of thought, "What are you laughing about?"

"Maybe it's because I don't believe in myself," Felix replied, his grip on Peter's hand getting firmer, "It's because I believe in you," Peter scoffed at the sickening sweetness in his words. Felix smiled goofily and lifted his free hand in supplication, "I wasn't trying to be cheesy. I meant it at face value," He took hold of Peter's shoulder, rotating both of them in the air till he was taller again, "I still can't believe I can fly. But I know you wouldn't let me fall."

"You want me to test that last one?" Peter replied, closing in, "I bet you're faking this, aren't you? You just want to hold my hand, right?" He lifted their entwined hands, digging his nails into Felix's knuckles when the tall prince merely laughed.

"I thought I was the one doing you the favour," Felix replied, pulling away and dragging Peter along with him higher into the air, "Hurry up Peter, you're slowing me down," He said before twisting around in the air and soaring off.

There was no way Peter would let Felix lead. As soon as both of them had a steady speed, Peter raced ahead, keeping a firm grip on Felix's hand as they soared up higher, "Getting tired?" Peter asked, looking over to Felix. When Felix merely smirked back, Peter let out a roar of laughter before turning away and speeding up exponentially. The hood on Felix's cloak was thrown back exposing his face while his golden locks and feather tassels were tossed around hectically in the wind.

Felix wouldn't let up though. He promised himself that he'd never slow Pan down. But more importantly, there's no way he would let that smug little brat beat him. While he couldn't match up with Peter's speed, Felix used his size advantage to grapple onto Peter and roll him off course, sending both of them down into a forest. Peter peered over to Felix, curious and shortly after, _interested_ when Felix smirked back and weaved their fingers together.

Peter provided the speed; Felix provided the manoeuvrability. As a perfect team, the two wove through the trees like a threading needle of the most skilled tailor in the land. To anyone wandering the forest, they would have appeared as gusts of powerful wind ripping through the branches, mere phantoms within the trees. The two didn't say a word to each other, too lost in the feeling of tearing through the wind, lost in trying to impress the other. They communicated solely with their eyes, flickering to each other and narrowing when another challenge presented itself.

When they soared over the lake, Peter pulled Felix into a tight hug before dipping into the water, soaking both of them but introducing to a whole new way to experience the lake, cutting through the water like a shark. When coming over flattened ground, Felix would force Peter up, pulling them high into the air before releasing Peter's hand. Peter played along, cancelling his own flight so the two could plummet before catching each other mere moments before the climactic impact.

Over trees, mountain terrain, rivers, and valleys, the two flew for hours, mastering their flight and showing off before finally settling upon a cliff perched far beyond any human reach. Peter was still full of energy, standing at the edge of the cliff with his arms spread, imagining the feel of the wind cutting through his hair. Felix, on the other hand, was completely spent and lay on the stone ground over his damp cloak trying to catch his breath.

"Out of breath already, Felix? That's disappointing." Peter said derisively, looking over to the splayed out form behind him.

Letting out a tired laugh, Felix flung an arm over his eyes and scoffed, "Shut up." His mind was far too scrambled from the adrenaline rush to think of anything witty to say.

He could hear Peter's footsteps approaching him, probably to mock him a little more. Felix lifted his arm off his eyes, smiling up at Peter till he noticed a very apparent _lust_ in his eyes. Peter stared down on him with such intensity that Felix felt his entire body shiver. His mind was already exhausted from their flight training; Peter's lustful gaze fried whatever thought process he had left leaving him unable to even articulate. Felix let out a tired sigh when Peter nudged his legs apart with his boot.

"That's a very vulnerable position you're in," Peter remarked. Felix shivered as Peter knelt down and ran a hand over his chest, rubbing in small circles with just his finger tips. The lust in his eyes still refused to subside, pinning Felix to the stone with just a gaze.

"Peter...?" Felix murmured before letting out a small cry as Peter pressed his cold hand under Felix's tunic. What was Peter trying to do? Felix was too tired to even speak let alone fight back. If Pan were to have his way with him, there'd be absolutely nothing he could do about it. Up in these rocks, no one could save him even if he had the strength to shout.

No... he was doubting Peter again. When has Peter ever done him wrong? Felix had to trust him just like when they were flying. Peter would never take advantage of him especially after all those nights ending his games just so he could stay at Felix's side to comfort him through the nightmares. _Nightmares..._

Felix opened his eyes, looking back at Peter with a sudden revelation. With his remaining strength, he gripped onto Peter's hand through the fabric of his tunic. Peter immediately lifted his eyes from the skin bared at Felix's stomach and locked with Felix's own tired gaze. The most Felix could manage was a tired smile, "Thank you," Peter shot him a quizzical look, "For getting rid of my nightmares."

At his words, Peter smiled warmly, flexing his hand under Felix's tunic, "I could take you right now. You wouldn't be able to stop me. Oh, _the things I'd do to you..._ " Felix understood what Pan's intention was. He was testing the water, checking to see if he truly was free from his nightmares.

Nothing. Felix felt absolutely no fear from his words. On the contrary, all he felt was an intense burning lust inside him that he never thought he'd ever feel. He didn't plead aloud so he must've been pleading with his eyes or body because the moment Felix acknowledged that heat inside of him, Peter closed in and pressed their lips together, nearly assaulting Felix with his tongue in a voracious kiss. Peter enjoyed Felix's docility, too tired to reciprocate or fight back. Felix was a harsh kisser; he enjoyed nipping at Peter and fighting back so this docile, complacent Felix was a pleasant refresher.

Like their first real kiss on the roof, Peter only pulled away when Felix's lungs were burning, gleefully watching the beautiful prince hack and cough in an attempt to draw more air in. He curled up beside Felix after, pulling the cloak over both of them so they'd have to remain pressed together in order to share it. With his lips right next to Felix's ears and both of them still awake, Peter knew he had to cause just a bit more mischief.

"Oh _Felix_ ," Peter fake-moaned into his ear, "When I take you, you'll never be satisfied by another man ever again. Not that I'd let you find another man. You're _mine_ , after all." He growled those last words, relishing in the shiver Felix responded with.

Felix chuckled at his aggressive flirting, tilting his head to face Peter who continued to smile at him like a mischievous little imp, "I prefer a bed."

"Duly noted," Peter replied in his normal tone before settling back against Felix's shoulder.

A short nap should have been enough to rejuvenate Felix and cool Peter down. It was just so hard for either of them to fall asleep after such an epic rush that they ended up sprawled in each other's arms wide awake for several hours before finally committing themselves to rest.

 

If Peter could describe Felix with one word, it would be 'challenge'. Peter Pan never fails, especially against normal, pitiful humans but Felix didn't like that. He needed the risk of failure to enjoy the game. This meant Peter had to go out of his way just to let Felix have his fun. It was tiresome at times but Peter never stopped, even when Felix wouldn't have been able to tell, Peter would always introduce risk just for him. In the past, Peter would take whatever he wanted. He'd have his fun unhitched by any rules and condemn anyone who tried to impede his games. Now with Felix, Peter imposed restrictions on himself just for Felix and felt nothing wrong about it. Peter wondered if _Malcolm_ would have done the same for Felix or if something had changed in him when he became Peter Pan.

If Felix could describe Peter with one word, it would be 'insatiable'. Every day would end with Felix exhausted beyond belief from flying, thieving, terrorizing, _anything_ Pan could think of. He'd end up sprawled on the floor barely even able to catch his own breath before Peter would take advantage of this and press kisses all over him. Back when he was still in the Pride Lands, Felix rarely ever felt exhausted. His most taxing activities included cleaning the cages and participating in amateur raids; both of which were nothing compared to Pan's excursions. Despite the exhaustion, Felix would never trade this life away. This was what he's always wanted: True freedom to finally be what he's always wanted to be and to stand beside someone who accepts that.

"I'm not insatiable," Peter snapped, peering up at Felix from where he lay with his head in Felix's lap, "Take that back."

Felix chuckled, curling his fingers in Peter's hair as he looked over the city from the clock tower roof they sat upon, "I'm not taking it back," He teased, chuckling again when Peter's hand shot up to smack Felix's over the head, "You _are_ insatiable," Felix said as he reached behind him and pulled out the hand that continuously slipped itself under his tunic and into his pants, "Stop that." Felix said without a lick of malice.

Peter smirked back, wrinkling his nose before retreating his curious hand back to his side. He watched Felix quietly, watching the tall prince staring out at the city lost in thought. He so desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, "You've got that look on your face again. What's on your mind?"

Felix looked back down on Peter, hand moving to trace Peter's cheek before moving back to his hair, "The Pride Lands,"

"Oh?" Peter quirked a brow.

"Thinking about how long it's been since I ran away," Felix replied. It had been months since Rafique turned on him. Months since Felix considered Pan an enemy, "How long has it been? Three? Four months?"

Peter shrugged, "Time just escapes me. You miss your home?"

Felix scoffed, a snide smile on his face, "Never. You're the only person I'll ever need."

A warmth settled inside of Peter at Felix's honest words. Nothing else in the world mattered other than Felix. He once heard someone say 'True Love' was the strongest magic of all. Peter scoffed at it, laughing at their naive sentiments. He never knew he'd end up swallowing his own words.

"Peter? Something wrong?" Felix shook the boy in his lap. Peter's eyes appeared glazed over, staring into some sort of wondrous miracle hidden in Felix's eyes.

Shaking himself out of the moment, Peter faked a cough so he could turn away from Felix before laying back in his lap, "Sorry. Dozed off for a moment there."

Felix smiled back, hands withdrawing from Peter's head so he could recline back on his palms. Peter could tell that Felix knew what had happened. He knew that he was being smug about it, smiling like a fool just to rub in how easy it was to read Peter now.

Peter smirked, loving his prince's arrogance, "Why'd you stop? That felt so nice," Peter commented, staring at Felix's hands which had left his hair. He smiled wider as Felix sat back up and weaved his fingers back into Peter's hair without hesitation, "Thank you,"

Peter could have considered this paradise, endless games and mischief, ending every day with his head in Felix's lap with his fingers carding through his hair. For once, he'd introduced someone into his life and everything was going right.

There was just one cruel hitch that Peter had been trying his hardest to avoid: His past. _His greatest secret_. Felix had no problem telling him everything about his past, living in a tired kingdom as the unfavoured prince. Felix, on the other hand, knew nothing about Pan's true nature. Peter could only hope that he'd never ask but he knew it was inevitable. The only thing to go right in his life could be driven away by his darkest truth. He had to know if Felix would leave, if he should keep pursuing him or run away to Neverland and never return.

"I've always wondered something," Felix said as he curled his index finger around the front of Peter's hair, "Is your real name Peter Pan?"

For just a brief moment, Peter forgot that he could lie and save himself the trouble, "No," Peter replied.

"Then what is your real name?"

Felix just wanted a name, any name. He didn't need his past. He didn't need _the truth_ but now, more than ever, was the perfect time to tell him. Peter had to know if Felix would still want him.

"Felix," Peter called out, his voice deeper and more solemn than usual. Felix looked down at him, his expression suddenly darkening when he noticed the seriousness in Peter's face, "I need to tell you something. Something you deserve to hear."

Felix looked to him, concerned for the well-being of a demon boy, "What is it?"

"Decades ago before I received my power, my name was Malcolm," Felix smiled just a bit; his eyes were still hardened with seriousness however, "And before I went to Neverland, I was a grown man... and a father."

Felix stiffened at the confession, eyes widening in what Pan hoped was not betrayal, "What?"

"I was a vagrant and the harlot dumped the baby on me and left," Peter reasoned as he sat up, "I never wanted her or the child. Not in the way I want y-"

"What happened to your son?" Felix asked, brows knitted together.

This was the deciding moment. It had been so long since Peter had felt this much anxiety, "I traded him for my magic. I let the shadow of Neverland take him away in exchange for eternal youth and power."

The silence that settled between them was terrifying. Peter's eyes remained locked on Felix, pleading for some sort of acceptance. Felix couldn't hold his stare, turning to the floor and covering his mouth in disbelief. There was a clear horror in his eyes from learning the awful truth about the person he trusted most in the world.

"W-What's on your mind?" Peter asked again, desperately probing for some response.

Felix looked to him, looking defeated and weak, "Would you do the same with me? Would you trade away my life for power?"

"No!" Peter shouted back, "Never. You're different from my son," The thinly-veiled distrust and disdain in Felix's eyes set off something dark inside of Peter. Those eyes... just like the way his son would stare at him. Peter grit his teeth as he spoke, "Stop staring at me like that." He commanded in a dark voice. The darkness only got worse when Felix turned away, looking back over the village with his hand over his mouth, "Felix!"

"I need to think this through alone," Felix replied firmly. He stood, peering over the edge of the roof. Peter could clearly see the slight tremble in Felix's body, "Fly me back down."

"No,"

Felix didn't look at him, keeping his eyes locked to the distant ground, " _Please_. Fly me back down," When Peter refused to oblige, Felix shut his eyes and leapt over the edge, plummeting like a rock without Pan's magic to guide him. He heard Peter scramble after him, leaping off head first and tackling Felix midair before he had a chance to fall any further. The two floated in midair, Peter's arms wrapped tightly around Felix's body pinning his arms to his side while the prince struggled in his grip. Amidst the struggle, Felix's cloak fell from his shoulders and drifted to the ground.

"Let me go!" Felix shouted.

"I can't!" Peter shouted back, "You're the only thing that has gone right in my life. I'll never let you go."

Felix shook his head harshly, "God damn it. You're just like _them_. Trading away trust for fortune and power. And you gave my father such a hard time when you're exactly..." Felix bit down on his lip, trying to stop his spiteful words from slipping out.

"I am _nothing_ like them." Peter replied, hissing his words.

"How can I tell?" Felix shouted back, "How do I know that you won't betray me like you betrayed your son? I can't go through something like that again," His body stiffened as his long-suppressed memories resurfaced. He shuddered violently, suddenly feeling sweaty hands all over his body, caressing him, tearing into him. He gagged, hunching over in Peter's arms as he dry heaved over the air, "Let me go."

Peter shook his head, still gripping onto Felix tightly, "I need you in my life."

Peter could feel something shifting inside of Felix. His body was no longer stiffened and his breathing slowed. Slowly, he unwound his arms from Felix, keeping in contact with his shoulder to keep him afloat. Slowly, Felix turned around, hand eventually finding Peter's and gripping onto it gently.

" _Then prove it_ ," Felix said, eyes half-lidded and lips parted.

Peter took Felix by the collar gently, pulling himself in and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He shut his eyes, relishing in the feel of Felix's body against his own. Felix's arms slowly circled around him, one resting against his hip and the other wrapped around his shoulder. He let out a gentle mewl when Peter nibbled on his lip, licking it to soothe the ache before slowly pressing his tongue into his mouth.

" _Peter_ ," Felix breathed out as Peter moved from his lips and kissed a trail down his long neck, toying with the feathers and beads twisted in his hair.

Peter smiled absently, licking back up his neck tracing the trail he took with his kisses. He loved the feel of Felix shuddering under him and repeated the motion just to make it happen again. He pulled away briefly, lips ghosting over Felix's as he spoke, "You prefer a bed, right?"

Taking Felix's hand, Peter led him into a hotel, breaking into an empty room through a window and sealing the door shut with magic. Before he even had the chance to turn around, Felix grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, kissing at him desperately while his hands groped at his clothing, undoing his belt and peeling off his clothes. Peter returned the kiss, pressing back against him till their lips were numb. Using just a bit of magic to quickly undo all the belts and buttons, Peter slid Felix's clothes off easily and admired that chiseled, bare chest with the faintest of blonde hair covering it.

After Felix removed his tunic and mesh shirt, exposing Peter's upper torso, Peter led Felix over to the bed, laying him down against the mattress before climbing onto his lap. He ground their hips together, Pan's clothed hips making a delicious friction against Felix's bare skin. Felix groaned, low and arousing, as Peter leaned in and continued rocking his hips against him. Peter ran his hands all over Felix's body, mapping out every inch of bare skin before threading his fingers through the tassels still worn in his hair, the only accessory on his completely bared form.

Felix immediately missed the contact of Peter's hands when they travelled over to the tassels. He reached out, grabbing Peter's wrist and bringing his hand up to his face, kissing the base of his palm before moving up to nip on his fingertips. He parted his lips when Peter pressed two fingers against his mouth, dipping in to stroke his tongue. Felix reciprocated the motion, suckling on his fingers as they teased his tongue.

Felix nearly choked on Pan's finger when he felt Peter wrap a hand tightly around his penis. His body shuddered at the feeling, hands gripping at the sheets as Peter's hand shifted quickly, switching between long strokes and short jerks to keep Felix on his toes. His fingers remained in Felix's mouth, flexing and twisting them till Felix could taste nothing but Peter. With nothing but his deft hands, Peter rendered Felix into a hot mess.

Peter let out a surprised groan when Felix suddenly pressed his knee between Peter's legs, grinding against the intense heat of his groin. Peter chuckled gently, purposely grinding down on the knee and _moaning_. Felix shuddered at the sound and Peter felt pre-cum trickle down his hand. He laughed a bit, stroking Felix's erection at a slower pace.

"Would you look at that," He remarked, peering down at Felix's leaking cock before looking up to admire the glowing blush on Felix's face. His eyes were clouded with lust, glistening with want. His lips continued to work around Pan's fingers. Peter could tell Felix wanted to retort but his fingers worked effectively as a gag. Peter couldn't deny that it was arousing, watching Felix trying to remove his fingers with only his tongue only to have his protests muffled.

Removing his fingers, Peter quickly replaced them with his lips, devouring Felix's lips in a hungry kiss as his freed hand held his head still, gripping into his blonde locks. Felix nearly lost himself in the kiss until he felt something caress the inside of his thighs. He broke off momentarily, puzzled when he realized Peter's hands had not left his erection or his hair, "W-What?" He whispered before Peter kissed him again.

"Shh, trust me," Peter murmured before planting a quick kiss. With a single breath, a tingly, refreshing wave of magic swept over Felix's body. He moaned when he felt an ethereal hand press its fingers inside his body, finding a sensitive spot immediately and working it relentlessly with its fingers. He could feel a warmth, slick fluid inside him as the hand continued to fondle with him. Felix twisted and moaned, unable to articulate due to the pleasure overloading his senses.

Felix wrapped his arms around Peter, struggling and moaning in his grasp as Peter continued to work his mouth open, "P-Peter!" Felix moaned out, rocking his hips against that ethereal force. The hand stroking his erection suddenly doubled its pace, sending ripples of intense pleasure. For a brief moment when his senses returned, Felix realized that both of Peter's physical hands were grasping onto his head, gripping at his hair and stroking his face as he kissed him passionately, "Ah!" He groaned loudly, his whole body convulsing with pleasure brought upon him by magical hands.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Peter asked in a husky voice, grinding himself against Felix's knee as he continued to pleasure the prince.

He was surprised when Felix shook his head, the tired smile on his face reassuring Peter that everything was alright. Peter groaned a bit when Felix lifted his knee higher, rubbing itself harder against Peter's clothed erection, "I don't want your magic inside me. I want _you_."

Smiling back, Peter removed his pants and canceled his magic, leaving Felix shivering with unsatisfied lust in the bed. At the sight of Peter jerking himself off, Felix nearly came. He moaned loudly, covering his eyes as he ground his hips against Peter. He gasped when he felt a hand grip into his thighs, parting them gently as he pressed his cock into the cleft of his ass.

Felix could feel Peter's eyes scanning his entire body, memorizing his flushed form glistening in sweat and shivering with lust. Felix let out a tiny mewl, bringing one leg up to stroke Peter's side. Peter took hold of the leg firmly under his arm, tickling the underside of his thigh with his nails and tracing upwards to stroke the curve of his ass. He lifted his hips, distracting Felix with a kiss before pushing himself in. Felix cried at the intrusion, gripping onto Pan as he began a slow, steady rhythm.

Soft mewling sounds slowly grew into long, hoarse moans as Peter picked up the pace and used more force between his thrusts. Felix's only experience with sex was the torture he was subjected to in the brothel. He'd never willingly had sex so Pan knew he had to make up for his inexperience. He knew where he'd have to thrust to inflict the most pleasure onto Felix, knew how to lift his leg so he could penetrate even deeper.

"Don't stop!" Felix cried out, his breathing becoming erratic and the muscles of his abdomen contracting. Peter's eyes narrowed at the beautiful sight, speeding up his pace as he pressed his mouth down on Felix's, voraciously devouring his lips, nearly gagging him with his tongue as Felix moaned and gasped uncontrollably into his mouth. Pacing himself just right, Peter came inside him just moments before Felix came, filling him, _claiming him_. The idea of making Felix his was almost better than the orgasm itself. He collapsed onto Felix's chest, laying just to the left of him so he could catch his breath without a heavy weight on his chest.

Peter rolled onto his side when Felix's breathing evened out, wrapping his arms around his head and hugging it to his chest pressing kisses to the top of his hair. Felix mumbled in his grasp and buried his face into his chest, wrapping his arms gingerly around Peter's waist. The feather tassels in his hair were now damp with sweat but he refused to take them off.

Peter carefully brushed his hair aside and pressed his lips onto Felix's forehead, "I love you." He whispered, a final reassurance to the proof Felix so desperately wanted.

Lifting his face from Peter's chest, Felix shifted upward till his eyes were locked onto Peter's, "I love you too," He gently cupped Peter's face with his hands, stroking at his flushed cheeks with his thumbs as he whispered, "Promise me you'll never break my heart."

"I promise," Peter replied, pressing another kiss to his lips before Felix pulled away and lay beside him, cuddling into his arm. Peter rolled onto his side, letting out a satisfied sigh. The heaviest burden he had to carry was finally lifted from his shoulders. He could have laughed at how worried he was, could have scolded himself for doubting Felix. Everything would be alright now.

Felix began shifting next to him. Peter watched as he sat up slowly, brow quirked up wondering what he was doing, "Although..." Felix murmured before climbing over Peter and straddling his body, "A bit more persuasion never hurt."

With his trademark mischievous grin, Peter tackled Felix back onto the bed and ravaged him all over again.

 

_Smug bastard_. Felix thought every time Peter would stare at him with pride whenever Felix would wince or groan as he tried to sit down. How was it that with everything they did, it would always end with Peter at his prime and Felix groaning and hissing in exhaustion or pain? Felix wondered if there was some spell Peter could cast on him, something to rejuvenate him and spare him the period of soreness after. He doubted Peter would ever give it to him, seeing how much he loved seeing Felix completely undone.

They took the day easy due to Felix's exhaustion, posing as regular villagers spending a normal day together. With the final barrier between them shattered, Peter was far more open to talking. Felix would ask him things about Neverland and he'd answer them without hesitation, no longer needing to filter out anything that may reveal his true self.

"You'd like Neverland," Peter commented, stretching out over the grass they both lay on. He smirked inwardly when he noticed how Felix lay on his side, trying to apply most of the pressure off of his hips, "I'll take you there someday."

Felix chuckled, "Thought you already 'took me to Neverland' last night,"

"I never meant it like that," Peter replied with a childish snicker, turning his head to face Felix, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"How do you think it got there?" Felix replied, laughing when Peter climbed on top of him and pinned him down on the grass, nuzzling into his neck.

He rolled Felix over till Peter was sitting on his back, right on the dip of his waist. With his deft hands, Peter clutched Felix's shoulders and rolled his thumbs into his muscles, massaging them thoroughly. He enjoyed the feel of Felix tensing up between his legs before falling limp against the ground purring in pleasure. Those delicious sounds coming from Felix were more than enough to satisfy Peter's cravings.

When Felix was sufficiently relaxed, Peter lay down over his back and pulled back his tunic, revealing the soft skin on the nape of his neck. Felix groaned when Peter pressed his lips against the flesh, suckling the skin into his mouth before biting down on it with his teeth.

" _Peter!_ " Felix groaned out his name, writhing on the ground as Peter refused to relent, suckling harder and harder while his fingers kneaded against Felix's shoulders, " _It hurts!"_ Felix moaned without any real bite to his words. On the contrary, Felix meant it as encouragement and Peter took it as such.

Felix was ready to twist his hips and throw Peter off until a loud gong startled them. Immediately puzzled, Peter and Felix both sat up from the field and looked over to the town square. A crowd was forming and both grew increasingly curious on what might have happened. The two approached the crowd, Felix using his larger body to push the villagers out of the way.

"- birth of his majesty's heir! Prince Xavier!" The town crier announced as the crowd burst into a cheer.

Peter turned to Felix, covering his ear as the woman next to them nearly burst his eardrums from screaming, "What did he say?"

"Looks like they're announcing the birth of a prince," Felix replied.

"Did they do this when you were born?"

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't born yet."

"Ha, ha," Peter snapped, slapping Felix on his still sore rear and relishing in Felix's yelp.

Felix glared at Peter but the trickster only laughed in return, "This is a pretty big kingdom. They'll probably have a ball in a while, invite other monarchs to visit, bring their valuables along."

"Sounds like fun," Peter replied, "I've been dying to have another dance with you."

Felix rolled his eyes, "I can hardly wait," He said in an absolutely deadpan voice.

 

Both Felix and Pan couldn't deny the nostalgia of attending a royal ball. It was destiny for Pan to fly in and take him away at the coronation. Silently, they agreed to wreak a bit of havoc as soon as they had their fill of food and dance. Conjuring up fancy clothing for both of them, Felix and Peter snuck into the ball and blended right into the crowd.

"These pants feel backwards," Peter commented, trying to fix the sash around his waist and draped over one shoulder.

Felix chuckled and took the sash with both hands, twisting it around till enough slack was made, "You conjured these clothes up. Don't you know how to wear them?"

Peter chuckled as Felix fixed his clothes, tucking in collars and straightening out fitted patches, "Maybe I just like having your hands all over me."

With a groan, Felix swept Peter into his arms and shoved him backwards onto the dancing floor. He took Peter's hand in his right and left his other hand on his waist, pressing forward with one knee to force Peter back. Peter smirked to him, eyebrow quirking upward at Felix's seductive smile, "Taking the lead?" Peter gasped when Felix forced him back again. He stumbled to match with Felix's steps, following Felix's lead carefully till the two were moving in perfect synchronization, "I'm surprised. Thought you didn't like dancing."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how," Felix replied, spinning Peter out and then catching him, both of them smirking over to a couple staring at them incredulously, "I sat in during my brother's lessons. He had me dance with one of the princesses from other kingdoms," Felix explained, looking back at Peter.

"Did you ever fancy her?" Peter asked, pulled into the dance again and moving briskly to keep up with Felix's wild pace.

"Never. She preferred my brother," Felix replied, spinning Peter, "Perhaps you should have conjured a dress for yourself. People are beginning to stare at us."

Peter scoffed, looking out over Felix's shoulder and shooting everyone a condescending look, "Me in a dress?"

"You'd look _so_ pretty," Felix commented, ignoring the death glare Peter was shooting at him as he grabbed him around the waist and lifted him into the air.

Peter smirked down at him, grabbing one tassel and tugging it hard, "I'm _always_ pretty."

Felix lowered Peter before pulling him into a tight hug, ducking down to rest his forehead against Peter's. Peter watched as Felix slid down on one knee and took Peter's hand, kissing it gingerly like how one would greet a princess. His eyes darted over to several nobles who frowned upon their uncouth behaviour, "What are you looking at?" Felix snapped.

A set of horns signalling the king's entrance silenced them. Everyone's attention turned to the stage where the king and queen stepped forward with a baby in their arms. While everyone applauded and cheered, Peter and Felix retreated to the side to plot.

"No lion skins," Peter remarked, nudging Felix.

"Those lanterns though," Felix pointed to the round, multi-coloured paper lanterns hanging over the stage like stars, "Be a shame if something happened to them."

"Be a shame if they happened to be miniature suns,"

"Be a shame if they happened to be miniature suns and started attacking the crowd," Peter replied.

"Be a shame if they happened to be miniature suns and started attacking the crowd by exploding into candy on contact," Felix added.

"Baby-safe candies. This is a baby shower after all."

With their plan ready, Peter raised his hand ready to conjure up his magic. Felix was shaking in anticipation, biting down on his lip just to stop himself from laughing. With his free hand, Peter reached for Felix's, holding it gently just to feel that sheen of sweat Felix shed whenever he was excited. With just a flick of his wrist...

"Brother..."

Felix froze, gripping Peter's hand tightly and prompting him to stop. Felix turned, seeing the towering, kingly form of his brother Alistair dressed in the finest furs, "Alistair..." His hand slipped away from Peter's absently and immediately; Peter resented that.

" _Oh my god_ ," Alistair nearly cried as he rushed forward, gripping Felix in a tight hug, "Thank all the heavens that you're alive! We've been searching for you for _so long_ ," Felix could feel tears on his shoulder. His brother, a strong-willed king who quailed from no one but their father, weeping tears of joy at the sight of his lost brother, "I will alert the search party right away. We'll bring you home, there'll be a celebration!"

" _I can't_ ," Felix replied softly.

"What?"

"I'm not going back," Felix replied, pushing away from his brother with more difficulty than he thought, "I'm happy here. I'm finally living the life I wanted. They don't need me back there. They don't _want_ me back, Rhys, _father_."

Alistair shook his head, " _Yes he does_. He hasn't been in the kingdom for _months_. He never stopped searching for you ever since you left. He even forced Rhys to lead the search party with him."

_No...no, no, they don't care about me. They're liars. They'll leave me at the slightest chance for a better life. That's what Peter told me. Peter wouldn't lie to me. Peter's the only one who's been honest to me._

"You're lying."

Alistair took Felix by the shoulders, "I will _never_ lie to you."

"Yes you will!"

Alistair looked at him firmly, eyes burning at the slightest taint in Felix's soul, "You're my little brother. I would _never hurt you._ And no matter what you've done, any harm you've caused, I will always forgive you."

Alistair would never lie to him. _Peter would never lie to me_. Alistair might have been king but he always put Felix first, standing up for him even when it made him look bad. _Peter is the only person who matters_. What reason would Alistair have to lie? He had no benefit for doing so. _Peter said they were liars, all of them... but, what if he was wrong?_

Felix had no words. He could only stare dumbly as Alistair pulled him into another embrace, "But... Peter,"

Alistair's hold stiffened around him. He pulled away, concerned for his brother, almost terrified, "Peter Pan," He hissed, "What has he said to you?"

"Peter's been good to me. He's been with me this whole time!" Felix shouted back.

" _My god..._ " Alistair gasped, horrified, "Felix, _please_ , we must go back to the kingdom. You have to get away from Pan!" At the sight of Felix shaking his head violently, Alistair grabbed his wrist and ran, pulling him along.

Felix struggled but couldn't throw off his brother, "What are you doing? I'm not leaving Peter...!" Felix turned back to where he had stood. Peter was nowhere in sight.

"That demon has done you no favours," Alistair muttered in a dark tone, pulling Felix out the castle and down the courtyard, saluting the guards as he went.

Felix struggled, digging his heels into the ground when he saw his brother's carriage up ahead, "Peter!" Felix shouted into the air, " _I believe_." He whispered, gripping into the feathers tied to his hair.

"STOP!" Alistair shouted, turning around, grabbing his brother's shoulders and screaming into his face, "That boy is a monster!"

"No he isn't!" Felix shouted back, getting angry at his brother's stubbornness, "I love him!"

The two were stunned silent. Nothing but the chirping crickets and distant sounds of party were heard. Alistair was first to break the silence though, grabbing his brother and throwing him into the carriage before sliding in with him.

"Home, go." Alistair commanded before shutting the door, pinning Felix down when he tried to escape through the other door, "When we get back, Rafique will tell you everything."

Rafique, the man who abandoned him for power leaving nothing but bitter betrayal, "He fled the kingdom."

"He came back. _For you_." Alistair said. Felix honestly looked surprised, almost defeated at his words, "Whatever lies Pan has fed you, you _can't_ believe them. He doesn't love anyone but himself. He lusts only for trouble and mischief."

Felix swallowed, conflicted with his feelings for Pan and the bond with his brother. He looked away, biting down on his lip and unable to speak. Alistair understood, backing away in his seat and giving Felix his space. Alistair watched as Felix absently reached for the tassels tied to his hair, playing with the feathers while whispering something indiscernible to the glass.

Cautiously, Alistair reached out and touched his shoulder, petting it affectionately, "Everything will be alright."

_How can I be alright? Peter isn't coming..._ Felix swallowed. Peter _promised_ he'd come if he were to whisper 'I believe'. Peter was afraid of confronting his brother, but why?

He flinched when his brother held him but that didn't discourage him from turning into his arms and hugging him back. It had been so long since he'd seen his brother which made his contact with him feel so much more welcoming. A part of him felt safe, _found,_ like he had been nothing but a lost boy all this time and his family had finally found him again. Another part of him was screaming at him, cursing him for abandoning Peter. Felix shut his eyes, shutting out both parts of him that refused to align.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Felix wasn't sure when he dozed off in the carriage but a ray of sunlight cutting through the curtained windows had reawakened him. He hoped everything was just merely a dream but found no such luck when he saw his brother resting beside him and Peter nowhere in sight. He pulled open the curtain and peered outside, instantly recognizing the regal surroundings. He was back at the castle.

"Felix?" Alistair mumbled, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes, "You're awake. That's great," Alistair yawned loudly, stretching till his hands touched the carriage ceiling, "We've made it back home too," A rapping at his window startled both brothers. The carriage halted as Alistair opened the door and answered the messenger outside, "Report, messenger,"

The messenger bowed down briefly, "The search party led by Advisor Rhys returned last night. Your father's search party has yet to return but we have received note that they should be back in the afternoon," The messenger paused when he looked past Alistair's shoulder, seeing the tired Felix laying against the opposite door, "Prince Felix!"

"We found him," Alistair replied, slipping out of his royal manner and back into the excited older brother he always was.

The messenger cheered alongside the king, clapping his hands, "Your father will be most pleased! I will spread the message!"

Felix did nothing as the servants prattled along about how great it was that they found the lost prince. These were the same servants that looked upon him in contempt when he quarreled against his father, the same servants that never sided with him solely to lick another's shoes. This happiness for his return was nothing but a farce, a face to put on in order to please the king. Liars who would betray him as quickly as they would praise him.

Felix glared at the messengers. His stone cold eyes hardened from his months pillaging the land mercilessly alongside Peter. The messenger immediately blanched and dismissed his visit, claiming to make a head start to deliver his message. Alistair turned back to Felix, oblivious to what had happened, "I will get the maids to prepare your room. We placed tarps over all your belongings to protect them from dust."

"Don't. I'm not staying," Felix replied.

"What are you saying? Why aren't you going to stay?" Alistair asked, concerned, "Everyone is happy that you're back. Did you see how happy the servants are? Their _prince_ is back!"

"I don't fall for blatant lies, not anymore," Felix snapped back, sitting up as he faced his brother, "They're all happy now but once everyone is settled, they'll go back to hating me just because I disagree with father."

Alistair shook his head, trying to reach out to Felix only for his brother to shake him off, "That's not true. They do..." His brother stopped suddenly prompting Felix to look up at him in confusion. Alistair pulled back just a bit as he hardened his eyes, "No. You're right. They don't care, most of them don't."

Felix stared at him, puzzled by these sudden words. His brother was always soft, always optimistic, to the point where even his father thought he may not have been fit to be king. In those months Felix disappeared, his brother had hardened his heart. Felix wished he could have seen it.

"They're servants doing their job and their job is to side with the king," Alistair replied.

"...yeah."

"But the ones who really matter to you. We really are happy, happier than we've ever been," Alistair gripped onto Felix's shoulder firmly, "And we'll all work very hard to convince you that we are." The carriage stopped, parking itself at the front of the castle. Alistair climbed out carefully, helping Felix out when he realized both his legs were still asleep from the ride, "You're a grown man now, Felix. I can't force you to stay but at least give us a chance to convince you." If Peter was at his side, Felix wondered if he'd have the confidence to say no. Instead, he nodded silently, barely looking at his brother even when he pulled him into a bear hug.

The servants rushed to greet him as he entered but Alistair shooed them away. By the time Felix had reached the courtroom, every servant understood and kept their interactions simple and honest. There was only one servant that had the right to win Felix's attention.

"Felix!" The gravelly voice of Rafique cut through the murmurs of the crowd. He hobbled his way past the servants, supporting himself on a brand new cane with a silver handle.

Felix stared at the old man in wonder. The last he had seen him, Peter had returned his youth to him. Now, all of that youth had shrivelled away leaving the frail, old man he was before, "Why?" Rafique had everything returned to him yet he gave it all away.

"Because it was wrong," Rafique replied, shutting his eyes, "I abandoned you at such a crucial time. I let that demon entice me away from what mattered in this world," He reached out, placing a firm hand on Felix's shoulder and shaking it gently, "My time has come and past. It is your life to live now. Forgive me, my prince,"

Peter Pan was...wrong? Rafique had returned, had chosen Felix over his own desires. Felix could barely believe it. All those actions Felix had labelled as lies were truths all along. His eyes darted everywhere, trying so hard to find a contradiction in Rafique's actions, "...Thank you,"

Rafique smiled warmly, hobbled over to him and held him tight. Felix could feel Alistair's hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles between his shoulders. Felix shut his eyes and hugged back, nearly crushing Rafique in his grip. To relieve himself of the burden that _no one_ _loved him_ other than Peter was more satisfying than he expected. In hindsight, Felix may have felt betrayed by Rafique's actions but even he might've taken the offer if he were in Rafique's position. The idea that Rafique had given all that up for him cleared away a great shadow in his mind.

Rafique let go slowly, patting Felix's head affectionately before all of them moved to the study to sit. Alistair shooed the servants away, shutting the door so the three of them could have an important conversation. Felix knew what was coming, knew they'd ask about Peter, and he was nervous.

"You know what we need to talk about, correct?" Alistair asked as he sat down in front of his brother. Felix nodded back dumbly, " _Peter Pan_. Has he hurt you? Did he cast any sort of spell on you?"

Felix shook his head, "No. He's never hurt me,"

"I sense a bit of magic on you," Rafique commented from his chair beside Felix's, lifting his hand up to scan Felix for magic, "My senses might be dulled now but there's a definite aura of magic coming from you."

"He used some pixie dust on me when we went flying. He never harmed me with his magic," Felix reached up to play with the feathers and beads tangled into his hair, "Peter also enchanted these tassels. He put a tracking spell on them so he could always find me," Rafique and Alistair immediately blanched at the words. Desperately, Felix tried to cover it up, "Just in case I got hurt or kidnapped. He wanted to be able to find me."

"Why would he need to do that?" Alistair asked.

Felix paused. He hated bringing up the incident with Bumble. Peter never mentioned it, allowing him to push the memories to the back of his mind. Before Felix was even aware, he was hunched over in his seat, hands pressed over his mouth, dry heaving over the hand rest. Immediately, Rafique and Alistair was at his side, stroking his back, waking him from his memory.

Cautiously, Alistair knelt in front of him and took him by the shoulders, shaking him gently as he spoke, "Felix. Is this about Whitepoint?" Felix shut his eyes and nodded. Of course Alistair would have heard of this. Whitepoint wasn't under his reign but it was in his territory and the fact that Peter had turned the entire city into a petting zoo certainly wasn't going to slip under the radar.

" _Pleasure Island..."_ Felix whispered.

Alistair grit his teeth. Even Rafique stiffened at the implications of his words, "That bastard Bumble," Alistair hissed, "We've been trying to pin him for years but he's always eluded us."

"He targets boys who have been abandoned, boys who have no one to miss them," Felix whispered, "If it wasn't for Peter, I would have been trapped there forever as a sex slave. That's why he enchanted these so he'd never lose me again,"

Rafique and Alistair both looked unconvinced, exchanging contemplative glances to one another before turning back to Felix. He had to keep trying, had to convince them that Peter meant no harm, "When I first met him, I thought he was nothing but trouble. He ruined your coronation and he cut off the head of father's statue but he only did those things because he thought it'd make me happy. He knew I resented the kingdom so he was trying to wreck it in my honour."

"When I was kidnapped by Bumble, Peter saved me and punished all of them for hurting me. For weeks after, he stayed beside me and nursed me back to health. He might love trouble but he also loves me. I promise."

"Felix. Was he the one who sold you to Bumble?"

Felix stiffened, nails digging into the hand rest at Alistair's unfair suggestion, "No!" Felix shouted, offended, "It was the outlanders I spent time with. Bumble paid them to hand me over," He could tell from their faces what they were thinking, " _No_. Peter had no idea this was going on. I saw Bumble hand over the gold to them. Peter was enraged when he found me. I watched him tear everything apart!"

"How did Bumble know where you were?" Rafique asked, quiet and calm contrasting Felix's frantic voice.

That...never crossed his mind. How did Bumble know where he was and who to contact? Felix always made sure that whenever he risked exposing himself, he'd cover up his face with his cloak and sweep his hair in front of his face to disguise himself further. Felix stuttered as he responded, "H-He must've seen me with them,"

Yet, it was such convenient timing: He was kidnapped moments after rejecting Peter's affection. What better way to win Felix's heart than to heroically rescue him and punish all those who condemned him, silencing the witnesses by turning them into animals. It could have been a contingency plan to make sure Felix was _his_. Suddenly, all those nights with Peter nursing him back to health were painted with an accusing light. He wasn't nursing him; he was _brainwashing_ him. Felix receded in his seat, looking away from his brother and Rafique.

It was wrong to doubt Pan. It was wrong to doubt his brother and Rafique. The contradiction was driving him mad.

Rafique cautioned forward now that the seed of doubt had been planted in Felix's mind, "When I came back, I warned Alistair and your father of Peter Pan. We went to The Dark One for his assistance,"

" _Rumplestiltskin,"_ Felix replied. He had heard of him before but thought he was merely a myth.

"Yes, we made a deal with him," Alistair explained, "In exchange for the means to stop Pan and information about him, he asked us to get you away from him at all costs," Felix quirked his brow, eyes narrowing at the extremely odd price, "Peter Pan is a _demon_. He cares for no one but himself and will sacrifice anything to have power. He's an immortal who traded away his son for absolute power in a place called..."

"Neverland," Felix finished.

"...what?"

"I know. He told me. He used to be a grown man named Malcolm till he traded away his son for the power in Neverland," Felix explained.

Alistair looked baffled, "You _knew?_ And you still stand beside him?"

Felix shook his head, unable to meet Alistair's eyes, "No one's perfect." Felix used to reason with himself that Rafique and Shenzi both took the same deal. He used to reason that everyone was like this.

"He traded _his son_ for magic, his own flesh and blood," Alistair replied, "If the situation arose in which he had to sacrifice you, how can you be sure that he won't make the same deal?"

"It's different! He never loved his son. He _loves_ me," Felix replied.

"Felix, he's a demon!" Alistair shouted, standing up to tower over Felix, "He doesn't know how to love!"

Felix stood, trying to match his brother's height, "He does love me! He proved it!"

"Then why did he try to tear you away from us? If he loved you, he wouldn't have done that."

"Because I _hated it here_ ," Felix shouted back, "I hate this place and it's stupid customs and boring life. I ran away because Pan was right: I was all alone here. I hated having _no one,_ no friends, nothing, all because I disagreed with my father."

"Whatever suffering you have been through, I take full responsibility." That deep, booming voice belonged only to one person.

They all stood out of habit, bowing to their father as he entered the room. Felix noted that his father looked far gruffer than he used to, his hair greying, and his features fatigued. His clothes were ragged unlike his usual pristine self. His whole form was caked in dirt. He had been out for a long time.

"Father," Alistair greeted, bowing quickly.

Felix didn't greet him. He could only watch dumbly as his father approached. He had the slightest limp as he came over and his left leg was wrapped up in cloth. His father didn't greet him either. Instead, he threw his arms around Felix and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"This is my fault," His father said, clutching onto Felix like he'd die if he let go, "It's because of me you suffered in this kingdom. I am and always will be sorry."

Felix couldn't react, couldn't speak. His voice was caught in his throat and his body refused to move. This was too surreal. His father would never apologize. He'd blame him for everything, go out of his way to destroy his life. The idea that he could be apologizing was unfathomable.

" _Why?_ " Felix choked out, "Why are you apologizing? You never apologize," The bite was returned to his voice but he still hadn't the strength to pull out of his grasp, "You _despised_ me. You've never approved of anything I've ever done!"

"I made you into a pariah to set an example to the kingdom, to prove to people that deviance is punished even for a prince. I treated you like an object." His father said, backing away to hold his chin gently, "I _was wrong, Felix_. I put the kingdom before you." What was done to Felix had been done to Rafique long ago, turning magic into a target for the kingdom. This was the 'awful truth' he so desperately regretted in his letter, "I promise you I will do everything in my power to fix this. Anyone who dares to condemn you will be punished severely."

Felix swallowed and backed away, burying his face in his hands as he tried to absorb everything that had been forced upon him. All this time, Felix thought he never belonged in this saccharine system; he thought it was his own fault for trying to force himself into a world he clearly didn't belong in. His father's words contradicted everything. He _did_ belong; it was his father that purposefully wrecked him. And now, his father was truly remorseful of his actions. He was going to set things right. That letter he had found in his father's room, it was real. _Peter Pan was wrong again._

Felix was lost. He used to think he had nothing, that Pan was his only salvation in this sickening world. He used to have no qualms with leaving to Neverland forever. Now, he didn't know what he wanted. If he were more selfish, he would've wanted everything at once, his family, his kingdom, his love but he knew that was impossible. Pan or his family? The choice was no longer clear.

"Peter said..." _You never truly cared for me._ "Peter would..." _Never lie to me._ Felix couldn't even convince himself of that certainly not after he proved that it was nothing but a lie, "Peter..." _Loves me_.

_"How did Bumble know where you were?"_

A small whine escaped Felix's throat before he even realized he was crying. He clutched his face, trying to hold in his sobs. The moment his father put his arms around him, acting like a real father for the first time, Felix lost it and burst into uncontrollable tears. He clung to his father's robe, sobbing and wailing until his shoulder was nothing but a soppy mess. All those years, nearly two decades of holding in his feelings, blaming himself, hating himself, were finally lifted from his shoulders. He let everything out, didn't hold it in, didn't run from it, and for once, it was okay.

A loud bang from the windows startled everyone. Felix watched a crackle of blue energy spread from where the window was struck, looking like a spider web before it faded away. Alistair stood quickly, swallowing hard as he turned to Rafique and Felix, "It's Pan. He tried to get in,"

Felix wiped his eyes, quickly. Peter was watching him right now, "What stopped him?"

"The Dark One's spell. He cast a barrier over the castle and a few carriages," Alistair explained, "He won't be able to enter or approach any of us. The spell does not affect you, however," Alistair added, "For now, you need to stay in the castle so Pan can't get to you."

"I need to talk to him," Felix replied, breaking away from his father to approach the window.

"No," Rafique cried out, blocking Felix with his cane, "It is too dangerous. He has clearly taken an unnatural interest in you. Now that you have a reason not to go with him, who knows what he might do to get his way."

There was still hesitation in Felix's eyes. He continued to stare out the window playing with the edges of the cloak Peter conjured for him. Despite everything they had told him about Peter Pan's nature, he still loved him very much.

"Felix?" Alistair's voice shook him out of his daze, "Your room is ready. Shall the servants prepare you a bath as well?"

Felix nodded dumbly, eyes unable to leave the window even when he headed out the door.

It had been forever since Felix properly bathed himself in hot water. The most he had done with Peter was rinse themselves off in a spring while Peter conjured new clothing for both of them. It felt strange to be back in the castle, simmering it hot water and fine perfumes. Servants handed him fresh clothing made of the finest materials, so unlike the raggedy clothing Peter insisted to disguise themselves. Honestly, Felix preferred the rough, scratchy textures but that was the least of his problems for now.

When he returned to his room, untouched since he left but clean, he examined himself in the full-length mirror. Even with his pristine clothes and properly groomed hair, he couldn't find it in himself to remove the tassels. He played with them, twirling them between his fingers and smiling to himself. He gasped when he heard a bang at the window, the same crackle of energy shooting off of the glass. Felix knew his brother or Rafique would be coming in soon, dying to reintroduce him to the castle. He shut the door quickly, locking it before running to the window and pushing it open.

"Peter!" He called out to the floating boy in front of him.

Peter smiled half-heartedly, standing on the air casually, staring at Felix like he was contemplating something hard, "Felix," He finally greeted, "I'm sure you have plenty to ask me, right?" Felix nodded back slowly, "Very well."

From the start, Felix knew Peter was some sort of demon. He knew Neverland must've been some magic-ridden, unholy place. It didn't matter though. He loved Peter and he had nowhere to go. This was why Felix didn't bother asking of Peter's nature. He already knew and he loved him all the same.

Instead, Felix had other less personal but still important questions, "Did you prevent my family from finding me?" Peter was silent, asking him with his eyes to elaborate, "My father has been searching for me since the beginning. And after what you did at Whitepoint, there's no way my father wouldn't have searched there. Were you keeping them away? Was that why you kept disappearing?" Peter was silent, staring at him with cold but saddened eyes, "Answer me!"

"Yes." Peter replied.

Throughout their entire stay at the church, Felix thought he was holding Peter back. He thought Peter was out having fun, living his life. All along, he was sabotaging any attempt to bring Felix home.

"Why!" Felix barked, slamming on the window sill.

"Because I love you!" Peter shouted back, reaching to grab Felix's collar only to be repelled by the barrier. He rubbed at his hands, washing away the burns with magic, "If they found you, they'd take you away, tell you the truth about your father, and I'd never have you ever again. Everything I've done is so I could be with you."

Felix gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to just scream at Peter, "Is that why you sold me out to Bumble?"

" _What?_ " Peter gasped, confused and hurt. He came as close as he could before the barrier would repel him, staring into Felix's burning eyes.

"Don't play stupid. What are the odds that the moment I reject your affection, I get kidnapped and tortured just so you could rush in and play the hero," Felix hissed. He tried to soften his words, make them sound less accusatory to give Peter the benefit of the doubt. It did nothing to lessen the impact against Peter.

A shockwave fired from Peter's body, raw and uncontrolled. He bared his teeth to Felix, so enraged and hurt that he couldn't even contain his own magic. It was rippling off of him like tremors in a pond. His eyes were wide, pleading, upset, contrasting the intense fury taking over the rest of his body.

"I did NOTHING of the sort!" Peter growled, "I held back my magic, I played games on your level, I taught you how to fly, I endured your mindless, Outlander friends, and you STILL doubt me? I have _never_ made you miserable!" He leaned in, pressing his face as close as he could. Without contact, the barrier was already crackling, trying to hold back all of Peter's energy, "I'm selfish. I can't deny that. That's why I kept you from your father's search party because I knew they'd keep us apart if they found you. But I would _never_ hurt you by leaving you in Bumble's mercy. Don't _ever_ accuse me of that."

Felix looked terrified of Pan. Peter decided that he didn't like this look and backed away, cooling himself down and restraining his magic once more. He floated back over, a kind expression on his face, "I love you, Felix. More than they ever will. I know how you think. I know what you like, what you love, hate, _desire_. Leave them behind, come with me to Neverland."

Felix swallowed the lump in his throat, breathing slowly to calm himself before turning back to Peter, "I love you too," He shook his head shortly after, quelling Peter's hopes, "But I can't leave my family. Not after all this," Felix leaned forward, hands sitting right behind the barrier, "Why don't you stay with me? Reveal yourself _, put aside your magic_ , and live with me here as a normal human."

The emptiness in Peter's face already betrayed his answer, "I can't. You're asking me to give up everything that makes me who I am. I can't do that."

Felix acknowledged his answer, lifting his hands from the window sill, "Then I'm sorry," He grabbed the window handles, fighting back the urge to let them go and rush into Peter's arms, let Peter whisk him away. He had a family now, or rather, he finally realized he had a family. He couldn't leave, not even for Peter.

"No, no, no, no!" Peter stuttered out as Felix shut the window, placing a physical and ethereal barrier between them, "Felix! Please!" He cried out, slamming on the barrier once with his fists, "All those months. Every time I held you in my arms, played your games, flew over the world, did they mean nothing to you?" He kicked the barrier when Felix refused to respond, "Did that _night_ mean nothing to you? I bared every part of me to you and this... this is it? I won't have this Felix!" He was losing control of himself, magic crackling around him again. His pleads for love decaying into mindless threats, "Don't you dare deny me of your heart!"

Felix threw the window open suddenly, reaching out and embracing Peter with all his strength, nails digging into Peter's tunic. Peter didn't reciprocate the hold. Instead, he thrashed in his embrace, grabbing a fistful of Felix's hair and threw him back. He watched Felix with nothing but contempt as he flew off.

Betrayal. This was the first time Peter had ever experienced such a poison. As much as he liked to talk big about it, acting all righteous when pointing out other people's flaws, he never truly knew how much betrayal stung. He felt like a fool for falling so hard in love. After everything he had done for Felix, he ended up with less than what he started with: Heartbroken and alone.

There was only one thing that could clear Peter's mind: Tinkerbell, or rather, trashing Tinkerbell's home in a blind rage. He burst in through the doors, startling Tinkerbell who had been sleeping peacefully in her bed. He blew up the toadstool table with an enchanted kick, fired shots at the walls, all while flaring with unrestrained, Neverland essence.

"Peter!" Tinkerbell shrieked, getting up from her bed and tackling him down, "What the hell are you doing!" She was knocked backwards into the wall when Peter shoved her off with a pulse of magic, resuming his redecoration of her home. Frantically, Tinkerbell reached into her cupboard, pulling out vials of miscellaneous ingredients and mixing them together. When she had finally concocted a potent fairy dust, she threw it all on him, paralyzing him moments before he set her bed on fire.

"Tinkerbell?" A gentle voice outside called, "I heard explosions! Are you okay?"

Tinkerbell huffed as she stood, sweeping off her clothes and shoving a frozen Peter down into a chair. She came to the door, greeting the few fairies that Peter had accidentally awakened, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. I was just practicing a spell. Kind of went nuts. Alright? Goodnight," She shut the door before anyone had the chance to peer in and see Peter. Peter might have been a pain to deal with when he was angry but the Blue Fairy on any mood was substantially worse.

"Peter?" She called out, noticing his eyes flicker to her as she spoke, "I'm going to unfreeze you now and you're going to stay down and _not_ blow my home to kingdom come. Alright?" She lifted both her hands. The powder she had made was entirely experimental and incredibly potent which meant she'd have to exhaust her own magic just to disable it. A warm pulse came from her hands, clearing away the powder.

Peter slumped down on the seat, still fuming but restraining himself. When Tinkerbell thought it was safe, she reached to pick up a stool to sit in front of him. When her back was turned, a bolt of magic shot past her head, shattering the potted nightshade in the corner, "PETER!"

"What!" Peter shouted, head buried in his hands, tearing at his hair.

Tinkerbell sighed again. Anger would get nowhere with Peter. She resumed her search for a stool and took a seat directly in front of him when she found one. Peter remained where he sat with his hands gripping at his hair and shielding his face.

"What happened, Peter?" Tinkerbell asked, stroking him on the shoulder, "Is it about Felix again?"

Peter stiffened at the mention of his name, "He rejected me. He chose to have his family over me."

"Didn't we have this talk before?" Tinkerbell replied.

"It's _different_ this time," Peter said, dropping his hands but still refusing to look at Tinkerbell, "I did everything right. I put him first, I showed him magic, I gave him everything. I told him everything! I am the only one who knows what he wants! For once in my life, I didn't have to keep secrets from someone," He stood, pacing back and forth restlessly, "And he was okay with everything I told him. He didn't care that I was a 'demon' or that I had traded away a lot for my power. He..."

"Loved you," Tinkerbell finished, following Peter up, "Remember what I told you before? About putting aside your magic for him?"

"You're asking me to give up everything that makes me who I am!" Peter replied, "Without my magic, without Neverland, I'll go back to being worthless, stupid, boring... _Malcolm_ ," He mumbled the last word, making sure Tinkerbell didn't catch his true name, "And because of _The Dark One_ , I can't even get close. Must he ruin everything in my life?"

Tinkerbell shot him a puzzled look, "Rumplestiltskin? What does he have to do with this?"

"Felix's family asked him for help. He probably told them that I was some unholy demon who loves trouble, kidnaps people to Neverland, and tears out their hearts or something ridiculous like that." Peter explained, nearly growling his words, "They've rigged the whole castle so I can't approach. Probably armed all their guards too with some anti-magic weapons."

"If you're not planning on giving up your magic for Felix, what's the point of going in there anyway?" Tinkerbell asked, flinching when Pan shot an icy glare at her.

" _I'll convince him to come with me_ ," Peter hissed, eyes darkening with lust and spite.

Tinkerbell caught Peter off guard when she came close, clutching on his shoulders firmly with both hands. She looked concerned which puzzled Peter considering his current attitude towards her, "Felix loves you and you love him! Don't _ever_ forget that," She grabbed his chin when Pan turned away with a snarl, "Don't do something you'll regret. Don't ruin the best thing that'll ever happen to you."

Peter scoffed, chuckling coldly into Tinkerbell's face, "He's far from being the best thing." Peter pressed forward, further crowding into Tinkerbell's space, "And I will never regret anything I do."

Tinkerbell didn't falter. She knew the moment she backed down, Peter's resolve would harden and he'd do something horrible to Felix, "Calm down. You're letting your rage cloud your judgement. This isn't the Peter Pan I know, mischievous but strategic in his actions," Appealing to Pan's pride was a desperate tactic but Tinkerbell had to try, "You're going to make a fool of yourself if you keep thinking this way."

Taking a deep breath, Peter Pan shut his eyes and stepped away, opening up a window to cool himself down with the night breeze. Peter swept a hand over his face, wiping away the fine sheen of sweat that had settled on his skin, "You're right."

Completely, totally, _utterly_ taken aback, Tinkerbell cold only stare at Peter with incredulous surprise, "What?"

"I'm not thinking straight," Peter replied, still staring out the window, "Here I am, playing out all my delicious plans for Felix in my head and I completely forgot about that barrier preventing me from entering the castle." His words were like an icy breeze, cutting through Tinkerbell's body and freezing her blood to ice, "I saw that servant of his casting magic which means the castle blocks out my magic, but not all magic," His eyes fell on Tinkerbell and the fairy felt like hell itself froze over, "I'm going to need your help."

Tinkerbell shook her head but she could tell Peter didn't care, "No way. I'm not helping you ruin your only chance at true love!"

"True love?" Peter scoffed, smiling cruelly to cover up his sadness, "Don't be ridiculous."

 

"You wanted to see me, father?" Felix greeted as he entered his father's chamber. His father was seated at his desk, signing miscellaneous documents at his desk.

His father turned to him, smiling warmly as he placed his quill down and gestured to the plush chairs by the windows, "Yes, my son. There's much I have to say to you,"

Felix followed his father's lead, walking over to the chairs and sitting down in front of him. After all this time, Felix still had difficulty meeting his father's eyes. For once, however, they weren't filled with cold detachment. Felix cleared his throat, trying to prompt his father to start the conversation and stop staring at him.

"It has been too long. I thought you died," His father said solemnly.

Felix shrugged weakly, "Didn't have any reason to stay."

"I know. I did an awful thing to you," His father responded, "I may not agree with your values but they are what make you your own man."

"What was wrong with my values?" Felix asked, shrugging his shoulders. He always wanted to know since he was young but he never could understand his father's angry retorts, "What made me a bad king?"

His father stood from his seat, wandering away from Felix as he contemplated his response. Felix knew it wouldn't be kind but he had always expected this from his father, "A king must show that they are strong without shedding the blood of their own people. This is why we have the beast hunts. When you refused to participate, choosing to rob villagers in the Outlands instead, you chose to show your strength with the blood of your subjects. That is weakness."

"The animals are harmless given the conditions. We are not proving anything from slaying them."

"I know." His father's quick response startled him, "Our strength does not come from slaying the lion but from the fact that we can create a situation in which the lion cannot harm us. A good king is rewarded not for winning a war but for creating a situation in which war does not happen."

"A king must also avoid any gamble. We cannot let risk dictate our actions unless it is unavoidable," His father followed with the second point, "That is why, my son, you who loves risk and danger so much, could never understand the duties of a king. We must always engineer a risk-free situation at all cost. Risk is for fools and amusement, not for ruling a kingdom."

"Furthermore, a king must always maintain a good image for their kingdom. Even if they do not agree with their people's ideals, they must conform to win their favour."

Felix reclined in his chair, letting his father's words finally sink in, "You hate parties, don't you? And the clothes? And those stupid gold lions?"

"Hate them with a passion," His father replied, chuckling along with his son. He approached his son again, ruffling his hair affectionately for what felt like the first time in forever, "When you were little, I remember a boy so wise for his age and brave. A natural leader who could bring order to even the most chaotic of boys. I always wanted to know what happened to you, Felix, to this boy who was born to be a king amongst kings?"

Felix could only shrug at his words. Even he had no answer to why he grew up the way he did, spurning his father's ideals, "I grew up."

"And about me?" His father sat down in front of him, "What do you think of me?"

Felix watched him for a while, searching for the right words. There was so much he had to say, so much he held in, "I've... always hated you. I hated how you tried to control me, tried to mold me into someone else. You might've thought you were doing something good, turning me into what was best for the kingdom, showing the world that you will not tolerate deviance, not even in your own son, but all I could do was resent you for rejecting me for who I was."

His father reached for Felix cautiously, taking Felix's hand in a gentle grip, "I can't ever ask you to forgive me. Just know that this will _never_ happen again."

There was a darkness inside of Felix, a darkness that spoke with Peter's voice that told him his father was a liar. He didn't let go of his father's hand but he didn't respond either. He waited for his father to release his hand and back away, pushing off his seat and returning to his desk.

"I understand if you are still angry at me. You may leave if you wish," His father replied, picking up his quill again.

Felix knew he should have said something. He knew he should have stayed. This was the first time he'd ever felt connected to his father, first time he felt like he even had a father. But he fled, he got up and nearly sprinted out. He thought it'd feel good to have all his despair and rage lifted from him, to have that inky darkness inside of him slip away but it felt like he'd lose something vital along with it. It felt like if he forgave his father, he'd be giving in to the kingdom, throwing away his self to conform. Instead, he desperately clung onto that darkness inside him, letting it burn in his grip like molten lead, because without it, he'd be a lost boy all over again.

Felix needed a distraction. His thoughts almost immediately drifted back to Peter but he quickly silenced those as well. The death glare Peter gave him when he met him at the window said everything. Peter Pan would never be his ever again. Felix really wondered if he made the right choice. His fingers traced the feathers still attached to his hair, " _Peter_ ," He whispered into them, wondering if Peter could hear him.

"Felix!" His brother's voice called from across the hall. Flanked by servants, Alistair approached his brother, "Good to see you up and about! Have you spoken to father already?"

"Yeah. It was a... good talk,"

Alistair slapped a hand over Felix's back, jolting the lanky prince forward with his sheer strength, "That's great! Back for less than a day and already making amends!" Felix smiled back at him meekly, not exactly quite as thrilled as his brother was about their talk. Alistair eventually settled down, putting on a solemn face as the two stepped out of the main hall to talk, "We brought in a couple clerics in the land. I'd like them to take a look at you."

"Why?" Felix replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, if there were any demonic forces still attached to you, I'd like for them to remove it," Alistair replied, "It is for your own good. It won't hurt; we promise."

Felix shook his head as he chuckled dryly, "Didn't we have this talk before? Peter didn't do anything to me," And after that explosive reaction from being accused of selling Felix off to Bumble, Felix didn't have the audacity to not trust Pan, "Peter only wanted the best for me."

"What if he cast a spell to make you think that?" Alistair retorted, "Or a spell that made you compliant? Vulnerable? He's a demon, Felix, you can't think that he is above any of this. Just being in his presence might've rubbed off some demonic aura on you."

Felix huffed. His brother was not going to waver judging from the worry and concern in his eyes, "Fine. I'll go see the clerics. If only to prove that Peter did nothing to me."

He let his brother lead the way. Despite his compliance, he was not happy. Seeing Peter that angry was heartbreaking and he knew he'd never want to hurt him like that ever again. Despite his brother and Rafique's insistence, Felix knew he'd always trust Pan, always believe in him.

"Here we are," Alistair opened the door, leading Felix over to the bed in the center of the room. A man and a woman, clinical in nature and appearance, stood in the center looking over their papers and tools littered all over a desk, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Felix shook his head, pushing past the woman to sit upon the bed, "No. It's fine."

Alistair and Felix briefly nodded to each other before the king departed, shutting the door behind him. They ended up in a windowless room, deep within the castle grounds.

"Prince Felix," The man shook him out of his thoughts. Felix looked up as a thin blanket was shoved into his hands, "Please take off your clothing. We must examine your body for any unnatural spots, markings, and abnormalities caused by dark magic."

Felix snorted at the thought, removing his clothing casually. He never had an issue with revealing his body, puzzling many maids and servants for years, all except when it had to do with Pan. Pan, who'd smirk and snicker whenever Felix stripped down, examining his body head to toe with unblinking eyes and a gorgeous grin. Pan, who'd laugh as he commented on how _every part_ of his body flushed when he was embarrassed. Felix smiled to himself, tossing away the last of his clothing as he covered up his lower body with the blanket. _I really need to stop thinking of Peter..._

"The feathers?" The woman asked, "You haven't removed them."

Felix hadn't even noticed. They were practically a part of him by now, "Keep them on."

"Where did you get them from?" The man asked, circling around to examine them.

"Peter gave them to me," Felix replied. Immediately, the two clerics shot him a flat look, "They're harmless. All he did was enchant them with a tracking spell," Again, another flat look, " _What_?" Felix growled when he felt their hands at the root of his hair, trying to untie the tassels from his head, "Ow! Stop that!" Felix shouted as they tugged at his hair, nearly pulling it out by the roots.

"They're not coming off," The woman said, "He may have enchanted them so they cannot be removed."

Felix shoved both of them off, backing up on the bed and straightening out the tassels, "Of course, they can't be removed by anyone other than myself and Pan. It'd be a pointless tracking tool if they were removed and thrown away," The two clerics were already grinding down on his nerves and they hadn't even started their analysis yet.

A sudden spark right by his face caught Felix off guard. He stumbled backwards on the bed as the female cleric retracted her hand quickly, rubbing at the burned skin. Felix couldn't hear the two clerics as they mumbled to each other but he suspected that Peter had cast a spell on them to harm anyone who tried to remove the enchantment.

"My partner is going to ask you several questions while I examine your body for abnormalities," The man explained, helping Felix onto his feet, "Please answer them honestly. We'll need this to determine which curses may have been inflicted upon you by the demon."

" _His name is Peter_ ," Felix snapped, standing up and glaring at the wall across from him.

The woman cleared her throat, going through a scroll she had prepared, "How long have you been in contact with the demon?"

"Five months or so," Felix replied with a thinly veiled hiss. _His name is Peter, damn it._

He shifted uncomfortably as the other cleric prodded at his body, lifting his arms every once in a while to search for markings. Every so often, a spark of magic like a static shock would come from the man, testing for any hidden markings on his body.

"Has he ever used his magic on you?"

"Yes. He healed me. And we went flying."

"Did he have a preference of when he spent time with you? Night? Day? Rain?"

"No. He had no preference."

"Has he ever drank your blood?"

"God no, he's not a vampire," Felix flinched when he felt a finger prodding against a sore spot on his neck, "What are you doing?" Peter hissed to the male cleric.

"Did the demon give you this mark?" The male cleric asked, blunt and clinical as he continued to prod the hickey on his neck.

Felix turned to the man, gripping onto his collar tightly, "That's none of your fucking business."

"Prince Felix," The woman called out, "If you've been involved with this demon sexually, he could have inflicted curses upon your far more dangerous than a usual demon's. An incubus has the ability to control the mind of whoever they have intercourse with"

Felix groaned loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose, "He is _not_ an incubus!"

"This is _serious_. Many demons have the ability to control someone's mind by taking their virginity."

"You could be at risk of possession!"

"Answer truthfully! Have you had sex with this demon?"

"Yes!" Felix barked, glaring at both of them, "We broke into a hotel room and had sex. He didn't grow horns, or a tail, or tentacles. We just had normal, _human_ sex. Are you happy?"

"Are you _sure_ it was normal? Did he use any magic?"

_...well._

"I'm out of here," Felix muttered quickly, pulling up his pants and not even bothering with his shirt. He picked it up off the ground and shoved the clerics aside, stomping out in a fury. On the bright side, Felix thought, he was no longer thinking about the situation with his father. Petty rage felt good especially after an emotionally exhausting morning.

Right now, he needed some fresh air. He'd grown so accustomed to sleeping in trees and flying through valleys that the closed, confined castle walls suffocated him. He rushed past the servants, just about to push through the courtyard gates until a pair of guards stopped him.

"Let me pass," Felix demanded using a harsh tone he reserved for rivaling thieves.

"I'm sorry, Prince Felix, but we have strict orders from the king to keep you inside," The guard replied, shivering at the sight of Felix's threatening presence. Long ago, the guards would have sneered at any attempt of intimidation. Felix wasn't sure if the change was because of his father or of Pan's influence, "The courtyard is not enchanted with spells to keep the demon out. You must remain in the castle for now or the coliseum if you wish."

Felix growled as he shoved at the guards, "Get out of my way!" He commanded.

With the shaft of their lances, the guards shoved Felix back and barred the door, "Our apologies, Prince Felix. Our orders came directly from the king."

Rolling his eyes, Felix walked away in a huff, walking briskly down the halls. Even as a child, there was little for him to do in the castle. It was his brother who received all the lessons and training while his attendance was recommended but not mandatory. Really, the place he spent most of his time was the coliseum, scrubbing down the cages and training lions after being punished by his father.

 _Lions..._ Felix gasped, turning away from wherever he was going and running down the main hall to the coliseum. The coliseum was an odd place to enchant considering how empty it was when there were no games. Felix assumed it was to prevent Pan from letting out all the exotic creatures. Whoever The Dark One was, he knew Peter Pan well enough to know exactly what he would do with cages filled to the brim with animals.

Pushing past the new caretakers, Felix scrambled over to the far cell where his old friend lay, "Zira!" He exclaimed, bright smile dying immediately when he saw the empty cage, "What..." He reached out for the closest servant, grabbing their collar and hauling them into the air, "Where's Zira?" He hissed.

The servant, merely a boy who must've started recently, shook his head in fear, "Who?"

"The lion in this cage!" Felix shouted back.

The servant scrambled away when Felix let go, sputtering out that he'd go to the main trainer and ask what happened to Zira. Felix sat down on stool as he waited for the servant, sweeping through his hair lazily to distract himself. Quite bluntly, today was just a bad day. Felix felt like he hadn't been this angry in ages, specifically five months. He never had this sort of stress with Peter; Peter would always call the shots and they never had any responsibilities to uphold. Felix liked to think that Peter went out of his way to make things as carefree as possible, distance him further from the responsibility-heavy life of a prince.

"I can't keep thinking of him..." Felix whispered to himself when he realized his thoughts once against drifted back to Peter.

With his father's confession tied to the thought of losing himself and his confinement in this prison shaped like a castle, Felix was beginning to truly doubt his decision. He loved his family, his brother, Rafique, even his father, but Peter Pan was right. He didn't belong in this world of princes and formalities. He belonged outside, reckless, ruthless, with Peter at his side, the only one who could match his tenacity.

 _I made a mistake._ Felix thought, scraping his fingers through his hair once more. Pan's vicious expression, brutal grip, growling voice, was permanently etched into Felix's mind. Peter was never angry at him, peeved at times, at worst annoyed, but _never_ flat-out angry. In his ignorance, letting the nostalgia of his family cloud his judgement, he broke Peter's heart.

An apology would never be enough. Felix didn't know if he could ever make it up to him but he had to try. He was just about to leave the coliseum, figuring that the servant boy would never return, until he caught a trainer in the coliseum fending off a very familiar lioness. Felix gasped at the sight of Zira; she had grown much larger and her eyes were much darker, tainted with feral rage.

"Zira!" Felix shouted, climbing over the guard rails and into the lion pit.

The trainers looked to Felix and all of them shouted at once, "Prince Felix! Get out of the pit!"

Before Felix could even reply, Zira turned on him, snarling wildly. Felix took a step back, already forgetting his three rules on dealing with lions. Immediately, Zira took notice and lunged forward, creeping closer and closer to Felix.

"Zira, it's me," Felix called out, hands in the air and moving slowly, "Do you remember me?" He knelt down cautiously, meeting her at eye level.

Zira was always too wild to tame. That was why she never participated in the beast hunts, no one could bring her down. With enough force, even the greatest of lions could be trained into bowing down to a king. Not Zira though, force just made her all the more vicious.

Felix reached out to Zira slowly, resisting the urge to snap his arm back when Zira closed in, teeth bared and nudging at his out stretched fingers, "Nothing to fear," Felix didn't dare move as Zira prodded at his arm with her head, sniffing it lightly all while pinning Felix down with a glare, "I'm your friend. Do you remember me now?" He asked again, letting Zira nudge his arm as she came in closer.

All the trainers watched in pants-soiling fear as Zira moved in, breathing into Felix's face and nearly stepping on his kneeling legs. They all let out a quiet cheer as the lioness's fearsome persona faded away and she began nuzzling Felix's neck. Felix sighed happily, laughing a bit as he wrapped his arms around Zira's neck, nuzzling back into her fine, sandy pelt.

"I'm sorry I left you," Felix whispered into her fur. With Rafique gone as well, Zira must've spent most of her time all alone, "You!" Felix called to the head trainer, "How often did you let Zira out?"

The head trainer shrugged. Judging from his thin body and clean exterior, it was clear that he did not have the proper experience to replace Rafique, "We usually cycle through the lions every week. She gave us a lot of trouble though so we let her out every other week."

Felix snorted, turning back to Zira who growled at the trainer, perched protectively over Felix's body. There was no way he had enough experience to handle Zira even if it was every other week. More likely, judging from the unhealthy colour of Zira's pelt and the sluggishness of her movements, she wasn't let out at all.

"She can't live cooped up in a cage," Felix shouted, looking over his shoulders to watch the trainers, "She's a wild animal born to live outside."

"Takes after her master," One trainer joked as he nodded to Felix.

Felix knew he should have taken offence to that. They were mocking him for running away, trading in luxury for rags and bandits. He couldn't find it in his heart to, though. The trainer was not wrong, "Of course she does," Felix replied, smirking a bit as he scratched behind Zira's ear, making the large cat purr with delight, "Food and shelter aren't enough to make you happy, right?"

He stood, walking around in the lion pit while Zira followed loyally; it was a test Felix always did to check if Zira was in the mood for exercise. If she didn't follow, no amount of discipline or scolding would have made her comply. Zira's training routine was second nature to him: Quick circuits around the arena, light sparring, and a piece of smoked meat to end the day. The trainers took this as a chance to slack off, sneaking drinks and poker games into the staff area while Felix handled the training. Felix didn't mind; he preferred the company of lions to humans any day.

Making up for his five months of absence, Felix tired himself out playing with Zira the entire day while excusing it as 'training'. The lioness warmed back up to him, glad that her king had returned and hadn't forgotten about her. She lay on the ground on her stomach, allowing Felix to lay against her on the side.

The trainers had left long ago, leaving behind the keys for Felix to lock up the gates. Felix was free to talk with Zira all he wanted without anyone staring at him like a maniac. He never had friends when he was younger outside of his brother and the occasional playmate. Felix assumed that was why he grew so attached to Zira, filling up that void in his life. More often than he'd like to admit, Felix would talk to Zira for hours, telling her his dreams, his favourite food, his least favourite games. Even if she couldn't respond, even if she couldn't _understand_ , it felt good to finally have someone listen to him.

"... And that's how I raided the crown jewels," Felix finished his story, scratching the top of Zira's head when her ears twitched, "Do you want to see them someday?" The lioness purred in return, curling just a bit to cover Felix with her body, "All thanks to Peter, you know? It was the most fun I've ever had," He stretched out over Zira, splaying his long legs out and supporting the back of his head with his hands, "I always hated it here. My father wasn't wrong: I don't belong here. But I stuck with it because I didn't know what else to do... till Peter appeared." A smile flashed across his lips. He looked up into the sun-kissed sky, imagining himself flying towards the sunrise with Peter by his side, "He freed me from this place. He showed me where I truly belong in this world," _By his side_ , "Maybe you'll find your own 'Peter Pan' someday."

Zira growled back tiredly, rising up slowly to allow Felix to stand before stretching and walking back to her cage. Felix smiled at her actions. Zira only returned voluntarily to her cage when she was happy.

It wouldn't be long before Rhys or one of the servants came to escort him to dinner. Personally, he wasn't ready to face his father and his brother yet especially with his dedication for Peter resurfacing. He could try speaking to Rafique but he wasn't sure if that'd make everything better or not. On his way to the servant quarters, cutting through the main hall, a flash of glittery green caught his eye. None of the servants seemed to notice, too preoccupied with their duties to look. Curiously, Felix followed the flash of green, eventually following it into the bathhouse.

It was empty, as it usually was in the middle of the day, except for a single woman dressed in a mystifying emerald dress standing by the windows. She was mumbling to herself; Felix was too far away to catch it but the blonde beauty definitely looked distraught. Cautiously, Felix approached, taking off his shoes and avoiding puddles to prevent startling her.

"...can't believe I'm doing this," The blonde murmured as she reached into her pouch and tossed a sparkling blue dust at the windows.

From his distance, Felix could easily tell that it was fairy dust. When she was merely a few steps away, Felix called out, "Excuse me?"

The blonde yelped, nearly dropping the pouch of dust as she turned around, "Sorry! Just doing some maintenance!" She nearly dashed out, hoping to run right past Felix and out the door before he had a chance to interrogate her. The sight of the tassels in his hair and the familiar scent of Peter stuck to his body stopped her. She took a step forward, examining him closely, "...Felix?"

"Yes, that's me," Felix replied. His eyes darted from the window and back to the magical woman. Green clothing, fairy dust, he could only come to one conclusion, "Did Peter send you?"

The blonde hesitated at first. It confused Felix; she had no reason to fear him especially if Peter had sent her. Something was amiss but Felix wasn't sure what, "Yes." She replied after a long pause, "Peter sent me. My name is Tinkerbell. I'm a fairy."

Felix didn't need and explanation for why she was here. There was no doubt that Peter asked her to weaken the barrier so he could sneak in. If this was true, then it would only be a matter of time before he could speak with Peter again. This was a happiness Felix thought he'd never feel again.

"Is something wrong?" Tinkerbell asked when a euphoric smile appeared on Felix's face.

"Peter's coming, isn't he?" Felix asked eagerly.

Tinkerbell did not share the same enthusiasm. She hesitated again, rousing more suspicion in Felix, "He wants to."

"Could you pass a message to him?" Felix asked, "I know I'll see him soon but I want him to get this message as soon as he can," Tinkerbell nodded dumbly, "Tell him I'm sorry I hurt him and that he's right. I don't belong here. And if he'll have me back, I want to see Neverland with him."

Felix was taken aback by Tinkerbell's expression, surprised, heartfelt, and terrified all at once. She cleared her throat loudly, sweeping her fingers through her wound-up hair to distract her fidgeting hands, "Right. I'll pass that on as soon as I can!" She rushed past Felix, ignoring the hot water that splattered against her feet and soaked her dress. She stopped right at the exit, turning back to Felix, "Whatever you do, do not go anywhere alone until I've come back!"

The warning was serious and incredibly odd. Felix didn't understand what she meant. What was there to be afraid of? Felix nodded back dumbly watching as Tinkerbell left the bathhouse with a reassuring smile. Felix followed after, putting on his shoes before exiting.

"Prince Felix!" Rhys's haughty voice cut through the silence. Felix still couldn't keep himself from scowling whenever the advisor spoke, "Dinner will be ready soon. Please make your way to the... augh!"

Felix rolled his eyes, glaring down at the gaudily dressed advisor, "What now?"

"Have you been rolling around in the lion pits again? You stink of beast!" Rhys replied, clutching his nose. If he had spoken this way to his brother, Rhys would have been kicked out immediately. Unlike his father and a handful of servants in the castle, Rhys still treated him with resentment. However, Felix couldn't deny that he appreciated his honesty, "Change your clothes before you attend the dinner!"

Felix huffed, purposely bumping his shoulder into Rhys as he walked past. A part of him wondered what Peter had done with Rhys's tapestry, wondering if it was making a nice throw rug somewhere in Neverland. Regardless, he heeded the advisor's words and returned to his chambers. Opening his wardrobe, he was surprised to see most of his clothes clean and ready. He expected them to be covered in dust and left behind, forgotten just like he had expected himself to be.

Tossing on a pair of slacks and a fine blue tunic over his smock, Felix was just about to leave until he noticed a faint breeze in his room. The far window hidden behind his desk was open. He _never_ opened that window, no one did since it would constantly blow away everything on his desk. He shut his door first, locking it before rushing over to the open window.

"...Peter?" He whispered out the window. He pushed his head out a bit farther, pushing himself past the barrier, "Peter?" He called out a bit louder. No response. He was ready to give up till he felt an iron grip in his hair, wrenching his head back inside till his neck screamed with agony. An arm around his waist hauled him back, cold iron pressing into his side where the hand lay. Felix fought to scream as he was tossed onto the bed, a lithe form climbing over him and sitting right below his chest, squeezing his ribs with his knees till his lungs ached, "Peter!" Felix cried out before a cloth was pressed over his mouth, staring at the livid trickster pinning him down with a blade in his hands.

"Felix..." Peter growled, nails digging into Felix's cheek as he held the cloth tightly over Felix's mouth and nose. As he expected, his magic was nearly completely sealed when he was within the barrier's zone. Luckily, Peter came prepared after acquiring a few herbs from Neverland. When he heard Felix mumbled beneath the cloth, Peter immediately brought the knife to his neck, pressing the tip into his chin, "If you call for help, I will cut your throat." He growled, eyes wild with fury.

Felix weakly reached for Peter's hand, trying to force it off his mouth so he could finally speak to him, finally apologize. Instead, the more he inhaled that sickly sweet scent coming from the cloth pressed to his face, the more disoriented he became. His finger and toes felt numb and that heavy feeling was slowly spreading up his limbs, robbing him of delicate movements. He was reduced to pawing at Peter's hand with his palms, unable to grip them with his fingers.

When Felix took another breath, everything suddenly felt so much more vivid. He could feel the heat of Peter's body in the air. Where Peter sat upon felt white hot. Felix swore he could feel Peter's _smirk_ like a flame against his body, "Don't fight it," Peter's voice was a whisper, "It'll rob you of your limbs first. Like the feeling of slipping into an ice bath. But your body will compensate," Felix let out a muffled cry as Peter pressed his hand between Felix's legs, the handle of the knife sitting right above his crotch.

Peter slowly lifted the cloth; immediately, Felix took deep, heavy breaths. His eyes were clouded with lust and confusion, lips moist and parted as hot puffs of breath slipped past them. He shuddered as Peter set the cloth aside and stroked his face, brushing his sweat-soaked hair back to reveal his flushed features. The aphrodisiac he brewed was far more potent than he expected.

With the dagger, Peter placed the flat side of the blade against Felix's chin and tilted his head upward. He leaned in close, purposely breathing into Felix's face just so he could watch the prince shudder whenever his hot breath stimulated his steaming skin, "I would have given you the world," Peter hissed.

"Let me-" Felix gasped as Peter twisted the blade, pressing the sharp side against his flesh to silence him. With the state of his body, just scraping against the blade felt like he had been slashed.

" _Shut up_ ," Peter snapped, eyes dark and hooded, "If you won't give me what I want, then I'll just take it from you. _Starting with your body_ ," With his dagger, Peter pressed the tip to Felix's neck with just enough force to avoid breaking his skin and dragged it down his body, resting right above his clothed crotch, "All the _plans_ I have for you, I'm going to enjoy them very much."

Confident that Felix would not be able to successfully fight him back, Peter put the dagger aside so he could use both hands to ravage him. He started with the sash, teasing it off slowly before tossing it onto the floor. Grasping onto either side of his tunic, Peter tore it open, buttons flying everywhere as he forced it open and off Felix's body. His eyes burned as he pulled down the collar of Felix's smock, revealing his bare chest.

It was only as Peter was undoing the front of Felix's pants did he realize that Felix had not struggled once. His arms lay at his side, twitching at Peter's ministrations but not moving at all. The drug was certainly potent but Peter knew he must've had some strength left over, certainly he could still attempt to scream for help.

Peter quirked a brow up as he looked at Felix's face for the first time since he began stripping him. His eyes were still clouded and his face was still flushed but Peter could see a mix of emotions playing in his expression: Sadness, regret, and most confusing of all, _happiness_. With his eyes locked onto Felix's, Peter sat up and retracted his hands.

"Felix," Peter called out, watching as the prince desperately tried to focus on the trickster sitting on top of him, "Why aren't you fighting me?"

With the slightest twitch in his lip, Peter suspected that was meant to be a smile, Felix murmured, "Because I know you'd never hurt me."

Felix let out a small grunt when Peter grabbed a fistful of his shift and pulled, "Are you mocking me? Do you really think I won't take you?" He reached down and cupped Felix again, pressing down _hard_ to make Felix scream with pleasure.

Breathing heavily and fast, Felix recovered from the burst of ecstasy and pawed at the hand gripping at his shift, trying his best to weave his fingers between Peter's own. Peter could only stare at him with disbelief. Felix's actions, his expression, that happiness was incomprehensible.

"Why are you so happy?" Peter asked, staring down at Felix, scrutinizing him with an intense look.

Felix smiled at him, "Because I thought I'd never see you again," Slowly, Felix lifted his hands and pressed his palms against Peter's cheeks, cupping his face gently, "But here you are." With the slightest movement of his thumbs, Felix relished in the feel of Peter's soft skin, stroking his cheek gently.

Peter could only stare at Felix, confused, broken. All of his anger was dissipating, losing itself into Felix's soothing touch. Peter felt like a fool all over again, believing that Felix would so easily toss him away. He searched Felix's eyes, searching for anything that would make him a liar, prove that he was just playing on Peter's feelings for him. He could find absolutely nothing.

"Why?" Peter whispered, losing all the bite he had before. His hands loosened in Felix's clothes, sliding up slowly to weave through Felix's hair.

Felix didn't need to say. He merely smiled back and parted his lips, shutting his eyes as Peter automatically leaned in and kissed the prince. As Peter deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with Felix's, he slipped a hand down Felix's bared chest before unlacing the front of his pants. Immediately, Felix yelped, pulling back just a bit.

"What are you doing?" Felix whispered as Peter slipped a hand down the front of his pants.

"The aphrodisiac will wear off faster after you come," Peter explained without a shred of modesty. Instead, he smirked when Felix yelped, thighs clenching around Peter's hand when it grabbed his cock, "Just relax and let me handle this."

With each stroke of his hand, Felix felt like his body would melt from the intense heat. His mind was already gone, blown out by the unbearable waves of pleasure that rode his nerves and fogged his senses. Carefully, Peter rolled Felix onto his stomach, propping up his knees so he could better angle his hand to pleasure him. Peter covered his body, stomach laying flush against Felix's back. With his free arm, Peter wrapped it around Felix's head pressing his fingers against his mouth and rested his own head on top of Felix's, kissing soft words into his sweat soaked hair.

Using the fingers against his cheek, Felix suckled them into his mouth to muffle his cries. He had to remember that Peter had no magic right now which meant he couldn't sound-proof the room, "I'm sorry I hurt you," Felix choked out between moans, nuzzling into Peter as he kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

"Shh," Peter shushed into his hair, tracing his lips with his fingers to silence him, "It's alright. Everything's alright now," He pressed a finger into Felix's mouth as he thrust his hips forward, grinding against Felix's ass, mimicking the rhythm of sex against his body. Felix bit down on Peter's fingers, trying so hard to swallow the intense moan that threatened to burst out of him. He rocked his hips back, unable to get enough of Peter's body, "Felix...!" Peter whispered into his hair, turning the prince onto his side so he could lock lips with him, " _I'm sorry I doubted you_."

With one more stroke and an insistent thrust into his hips, Felix shuddered and cried into Peter's lips, desperately tangling their tongues in an attempt to cover up his pleasure. His back arched against Peter's, hips twitching and jerking as Peter continued to grind up against him. Felix collapsed onto the bed as soon as his climax passed, panting in exhaustion as he savoured the afterglow. He remained on his side as Peter curled around his back, arms wrapped possessively around his waist.

Felix watched curiously as Peter removed his green tunic. At first, he thought Peter was going to strip down before laying beside him. Instead, Felix shuddered with lust as Peter used his tunic to clean off the mess on his hands and Felix's stomach. The feel of that coarse fabric against his sensitive flesh made Felix groan and shudder just as Peter expected it would.

" _Tease_ ," Felix muttered.

"Guilty as charged," Peter replied, tossing his tunic to the other side of the bed before settling against Felix's back.

As Peter said, Felix could feel the numbness in his limbs fading away. The sensitivity of his body began to drop, Peter no longer feeling like an inferno against his back. With his strength slowly returning, Felix rolled over in bed so he could face Peter, meeting his stormy eyes with his own. There were a thousand apologies to make between both of them but neither knew where to start.

Peter reached forward, gently stroking his knuckles against Felix's cheek. It disgusted him to know that if he was just a bit angrier, just a bit more ignorant, he might've broken Felix in a way that could never be fixed. He bit his lip, punishing himself for almost hurting him. A small gasp came from Peter's lips as Felix reached to him as well, stroking his upper lip and coaxing his lower lip out from under Peter's teeth.

The two smiled at each other, sad and small, before parting their lips to speak.

"You should stay here." "I want to go to Neverland with you."

" _What?_ "

"You want to leave?" Peter cautioned, "Didn't you want to stay here with your family?"

Felix averted his eyes, feeling stupid for breaking both of them apart just to realize that it was a mistake, "I love my family. But I don't belong here."

"Once you go to Neverland, you realize you can't go back to your family, right?" Peter asked, "You'll stop aging but time will keep moving here." Everyone _Malcolm_ used to know, the harlot who left him with a worthless son, a couple bums he'd cheat money off, all of them were dead, lost in the endless flow of time. They all would fade away while time stood still in Neverland.

Clearly, Felix was distraught over the decision. Peter couldn't blame him especially after realizing his father never hated him, realizing the source of his misery was never real. He carded a hand through Felix's hair again, comforting him when his eyes could no longer focus.

"Give me some time," Felix replied, "Is that okay?"

Peter nodded back, reaching to kiss him again.

"Felix! You're late for dinner!" Rafique's gruff voice called through the door.

Immediately, Felix scrambled out of Peter's grasp and sat up, watching the door intensely. He turned to Peter after, "Turn invisible!" He whispered like he was shouting.

"I can't," Peter replied in a quiet voice, "My magic is blocked here. I thought you locked the door."

Both boys froze when they heard the telltale click of a door being unlocked. As fast as he could, Felix threw a blanket over Peter, crumpling it to hide Peter within the folds before lacing up his pants. The aphrodisiac still coursed through his system, although weakened, it made all his movements sluggish and lazy. He barely had enough time to pull on his smock before the door opened. Felix leapt towards it, hand slamming onto the edge of the door to prevent Rafique from opening it up further.

"Rafique!" Felix greeted, "Sorry. I'm not hungry."

The older man chuckled, "Ah, if you don't want to see your father just yet, you can tell me the truth."

Felix smiled back, playing along, "Right. Thanks Rafique."

"It's alright Felix," Rafique replied, patting Felix's shoulder before looking at him curiously as his hand rested on the sweat damp shirt, "You're sweating very hard. And your skin is all flushed. Are you alright?"

Felix nodded frantically, sweating even harder as he feared Rafique learning the truth, "I've been out exercising. It's been a long day," He all but slammed his shoulder into the doorframe opposite where he stood, blocking Rafique's view of the bed when the old man stepped to the side and peered in, "Please tell my brother that I won't be attending dinner. Thank you. And goodnight."

Instead of rushing in demanding Peter's head, Rafique chuckled lightly and gave Felix's shoulder another pat, "You can tell me the truth, Felix. You are practically my own son."

 _Oh, trust me. I really can't_ , "What do you mean?" Felix replied shakily, cursing the aphrodisiac Peter used robbing him of putting steel behind his words.

"You may be a prince but you are still a man. Just remember to treat her well," Rafique explained, stepping back shyly as Felix dumbly nodded along, "I will tell your brother that you're skipping dinner. Goodnight Felix."

"Goodnight," Felix repeated, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Even from his distance, Felix could hear Peter's muffled laughter from under the blanket. He rushed forward, steps clumsy from the aphrodisiac, and tackled the lump hidden in the blankets, encircling Peter's waist and pinning him down with his weight, "What are you laughing about?"

Peter shoved the blanket off his head, struggling playfully to escape from Felix's grip as he continued to laugh quietly, "I am better at it than any woman. No, scratch that, I'm better than anyone. _Period_."

Felix scoffed, crawling under the sheets with Peter when the other boy lifted them over his body, "I won't know till I've tried," Felix laughed as he felt Peter crawl on top of him, pinning down his wrists beside his head with an intense look.

"I won't let anyone else touch you. _You're mine_." Peter purred with dark possessiveness.

Felix could only smile back, shutting his eyes as Peter curled up against him again, blowing out the candle at his bedside. It was odd sharing an actual bed with Peter. After they had left the church, they spent most of their nights sleeping on rocks, leaves, and rooftops. Felix almost had difficulty falling asleep; the whole situation of Peter Pan sleeping in his bed back at the castle was far too surreal. Far too awake to sleep, Felix glanced down at Peter in his arms surprised to see the trickster staring back up at him with wide eyes.

"Something on your mind?" Felix asked.

"No," Peter replied, shutting his eyes, "Goodnight."

Felix smiled, shifting so he wouldn't be lying on the tassels before shutting his eyes.

 

When Felix awoke the next day, he wasn't surprised to find himself empty on his bed. Peter couldn't cloak himself which meant a simple maid coming in to open the curtains would have blown his cover. Instead, he left behind a straw doll. Judging from the handiwork, Felix knew Peter had crafted it himself, dressing it in ragged green cloth. Felix kissed the head of the doll before tucking it into his pillow.

As he fixed up his clothes, his door opened with a click. Felix expected it to be his brother or the same maid that always cleaned his room. Instead, Tinkerbell entered dressed in a servant's outfit, "Morning Felix,"

"You," Felix replied, "Tinkerbell, right? Did Peter send you?"

Tinkerbell shushed him quickly, "None of that. You want to blow our cover?"

Felix cleared his throat, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "Right," He muttered quickly, "I'll get ready for breakfast."

"Might I recommend going to the bathhouse?" Tinkerbell suggested.

"I'll be fine," Felix replied. He never liked the royal bathhouses, too warm for his tastes. He always avoided it whenever he could despite the protests of his brother.

Felix was confused when Tinkerbell shot him a cross look, narrowing her eyes, "No. I think you should go to the bathhouse."

_Ohhhhhh_

"You're right," Felix said, smiling brightly as Tinkerbell rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to be a servant. You can't talk to me like that."

Tinkerbell gave off a playful shudder of fear, "Oh, fire me, I dare you."

Felix chuckled at her reaction; it was something fully expected of a friend to Pan's. Dressing lightly, Felix followed Tinkerbell closely as the two made their way to a bathhouse tucked away behind the armory. It was primarily used after training but due to the time of day, it was left deserted making it a perfect place for Pan to hide. They waved to the servants as they crossed, all of them shooting quick glances at Tinkerbell and Felix as they went.

"Why do they keep looking at you like that?" Tinkerbell asked, raising one brow in a completely Peter Pan-fashion as she walked past another pair of ogling servants.

"I think they're looking at _you_ ," Felix replied, "It's rare to see a woman as beautiful as you."

"I'd say I'm flattered but I'd rather not incur Peter's wrath," Tinkerbell replied, contrary to the evident satisfaction in her voice. She held the door of the bathhouse open to him, "I'll be waiting outside. I'll call out if anyone happens to be coming in."

Felix nodded a quick thank you before entering the bathhouse. Immediately, he coughed at the sudden thickness in the air. He so greatly preferred the natural temperature of springs and rivers over the heated bathhouse. He knew thousands of people would disagree with him but as per the norm, Felix would never conform.

Peter Pan was nowhere to be seen, most likely waiting to surprise Felix. He didn't mind, however, stripping off his clothes before stepping into the steaming bath. He stood in the middle, lifting up a handful of water to rinse out his hair. He hadn't removed the feathers which meant he had to pay extra care to keep them from getting damaged.

He was halfway through his routine and he still had yet to see Peter. Felix began to wonder if Tinkerbell had made a mistake and Peter was elsewhere waiting for him. After scrubbing down his hair with soap, Felix reached for another chunk by the edge of the bath before he felt a warm hand press against his back. Felix let out a small moan as he leaned into the welcoming pleasure.

"Need help with your back?" Peter asked as his hand glided down Felix's back, using soap to lubricate his palm.

Felix groaned in reply and stretched out, allowing Peter to rub his soapy fingers all over his back, scrubbing him clean, "I missed you," Felix murmured, enjoying the playful touches Peter made as he scrubbed his back.

Peter chuckled, curling his fingers into Felix's hair, "I could tell. You couldn't even spend a day without me."

Felix scoffed despite the truth in his words, "Of course I can."

"I bet you thought about me the entire time, right?" Peter added, raising one brow as he lifted water from the bath and poured it over Felix's back. Felix didn't respond but Peter could tell that he was smirking and his words. Peter took Felix's hand, stuffing several chunks of soap into his fingers before stepping in front of him in the bath, "Your turn," Peter commanded, looking over his shoulder to see Felix smirking at him with a lustful look in his eyes, "What are you thinking?" Peter murmured quietly.

Felix smiled at the soap in his hands, rubbing it in his hands till he made a nice lather before combing it through Peter's hair, massaging his scalp with his fingers. Peter let out a pleasant sigh, dipping his head back as Felix's fingers worked miracles against him, "Just like that, right there," He sighed, shutting his eyes, "You're going to bathe me every day when we go to Neverland, got it?"

"Yes sir," Felix whispered into his neck before rinsing through Peter's hair with water.

As Felix scrubbed down Peter's body, he felt a tinge of irony as he, a prince, found far more enjoyment doing a servant's job, cleaning Peter and treating the magical boy as royalty. Smiling pleasantly, Felix lathered his hands with soap and caressed all over Peter's body, searching for every nook and cranny despite Peter's protests.

Peter squirmed openly whenever Felix's fingers found themselves against his sides, digging into them with soap to clean him off, "Stop it," Peter murmured, "I don't like that," He shoved a hand backwards at Felix's shoulder when the prince refused to stop, "I mean it!" He gasped as an arm circled around him, holding him tight as Felix's other hand tickled his sides. Peter struggled and sputtered with chuckles, fighting the urge to flat-out burst into laughter, "STOP!" He shouted.

Felix smirked as he continued to torture Peter relentlessly, finally able to meet on even ground with the magical trickster. He pressed Peter's back firmly against his chest, resting his chin on top of his head while pinning him close with one arm, the other still tickling him and relishing in Peter's struggling.

Peter's laughter bounced around the bathhouse, making Felix wonder if anyone could hear them. When he finally released Peter, he was immediately tackled down, head just sitting above the shallow end of the bath as Peter climbed over him with a malicious smile on his face, "Remind me to _punish_ you when we get out of here," He cooed, stroking a finger under Felix's chin.

Felix smiled to him, laughing lightly as Peter leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek against him, "Speaking of punishment," Felix said, bringing up a hand to caress Peter's back, "About those 'plans' you had for me. What did you have in mind?"

At first, Peter looked hurt. He didn't want to be reminded of how he almost raped Felix and ruined any hope of salvaging their relationship. However, Felix's loving expression and curious words wiped away that pain and left Peter with a longing for him that he knew would never be satisfied. Peter smirked back, raising a brow with a coy look, "Wouldn't you _love_ to know."

Naturally, Felix knew Peter wouldn't say. He smirked back anyway though, leaning in to kiss him before helping Peter get dressed and giving him a boost to the window. With a blissful look on his face, Felix met Tinkerbell outside and the two made their way to the dining hall.

 

To catch up with his absence, Felix found himself attending meeting after meeting with his brother and other regents. The politics had apparently changed quite a bit while Felix was gone but the tall prince really didn't care for it. Appearances was all that mattered and he needed to fix his, according to his brother.

Luckily, Peter had formulated a new game for him. Every time Felix attended a meeting, somehow, Peter would send him a signal and ask him outside. One way or another, either faking a stomach ache or asking for a refreshment. He'd sneak away, find whichever room Peter was hiding in by following Tinkerbell, and let that magical trickster do whatever sinful things he wanted to his body.

The game was never the same. Peter always changed it up to keep it exciting, pinning Felix's back down against the smooth oak surface of a desk, holding him against the wall as he fucked him furiously, taking Felix into his mouth under a desk while the prince desperately tried to keep a straight face as he talked with the servants. Even the bookshelves weren't safe when Peter had somehow thought up the brilliant idea of taking Felix against a throne made of literature.

And every time, Felix would return with Tinkerbell in tow, the fairy looking embarrassed for his sake when everyone could smell the sex and pleasure from him. His blissful expression itself was already a dead giveaway.

"I think everyone is starting to get suspicious," Tinkerbell commented from the door, using her hand to block off the sight of Felix bent over a desk with Peter taking him from behind.

"Do you mind, Tink? I'm in the middle of... _someone_ here," Peter said coyly, thrusting even harder as Felix writhed in pleasure under him.

"You've been evading me for the last few days. This is the only time I can- for the love of magic, could you stop for just a moment?" Tinkerbell pinched the bridge of her nose when Peter looked back at her innocently as if he had no idea what she was talking about. She honestly expected that she'd be involved in something like this after she agreed to help Peter, "Could you at least try to be discreet about it?"

"Ah, one second," Peter muttered to Tinkerbell, pinching Felix's ass as he paused his thrusts, "I didn't say you could stop reading." He cooed.

Felix threw a playful glare over his shoulder, smirking just a bit before turning back to the book that laid open on his desk, "...The wizard looked-Ah! to the chair..." Felix continued to read, punctuating almost every word with moans and heavy sighs as Peter continued to thrust into him thoroughly.

Peter whipped his head around, smirking to Tinkerbell who looked at him with thinly veiled disgust, "He's reading me a bed time story."

Tinkerbell groaned in displeasure, "We are not friends anymore."

After Peter shrugged back lazily, Tinkerbell left the room, abandoning her guard post to forcibly forget Peter's voyeuristic display. Peter turned his attention back to Felix, hands gripping onto Felix's tightly as the prince beneath him began to thrash slightly. This was always a sign of his imminent climax, "Ah, my favourite part of the story," Peter whispered into Felix's hair, wrapping an arm underneath his stomach as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

He came inside him, staring Felix down lustfully as he scraped his nails against his back, marking him as his own. Felix came shortly after, eyes rolling in his head and knees buckling, coming into Peter's hand and feeling him smear the mess along his thighs. Peter rolled Felix over carefully, closing the book and pushing it aside before pressing a passionate kiss onto Felix's lips.

Felix tangled his limbs around Peter's body, stroking the rough cloth of his tunic with his hands. Felix suspected this was something Peter enjoyed, the dominant feeling of being fully clothed while claiming a fully stripped down Felix. Behind that angelic face was a demon boy and Felix loved every single part of him.

"Can you walk?" Peter teased, fingers dipping between his legs once more.

Felix nodded lazily, hooking his arms around Peter as he sat him up slowly. The two stared at each other longingly, already missing the contact. However, before the two could connect again, "Felix!" The raspy voice of Rafique cut through the air and froze both of them instantly.

"Not again," Felix whispered as he clambered off the desk, hissing slightly when the movement in his legs sent a sharp pain through his ass. He glared at the tiny smirk Peter gave him before reaching for his pants, pulling them on as quick as he could.

Peter threw his shirt over before diving behind the desk, watching through a sliver in the wood as Felix just barely pulled his shirt on before Rafique entered the room. Trying to look casual, Felix reclined against the desk only to blush hard when he made contact with the warm wood.

"Rafique," He greeted, nodding slightly as he pushed his hair out from his eyes.

"I need to speak with you," Rafique sounded serious which only made Felix panic, "This is about these...excursions you're having."

Felix swallowed hard, nails digging into the desk. He knew Peter would be scowling as he continued to eavesdrop, "What of them?"

Rafique looked embarrassed to speak which was clear indication that he did not know the full truth, "I am glad that you have finally found someone but this behaviour is unacceptable for a prince," He scolded Felix, "And your treatment of her is unacceptable, period."

Felix tilted his head, wondering who Rafique was referring to. Before Rafique could rouse suspicion, Felix gasped and nodded, "Right, Tink! She's a new servant."

"She's a lovely girl, so attentively watching over you everywhere," Rafique commented, "And I saw her rushing out of this room completely flustered. Whatever you did to her, you should apologize right away."

Felix nodded back silently, scanning the room nervously, "Right," _Dodged that arrow_...

Rafique nodded back, hobbling towards the door, "Anyway, I bid you goodnight, Felix. Remember to treat her well, alright?" He nearly exited the room before stopping, startling Felix once more. He turned slowly, staring right through Felix with an intense look, "Please be careful with who you share your life with."

With those final words, Rafique left the room. Peter climbed out from behind the desk, staring at the door puzzlingly before approaching Felix from the front, "You and Tink?" He joked.

Felix snickered at the thought, immediately forgetting about Rafique's warnings, "Maybe. She's gorgeous, don't you think?"

Immediately, Peter stormed past him with a look of utter spite on his face. Felix chased after him, pulling him away from the door, "I will not have this," Peter hissed, "You're mine."

"I'm kidding, come on," Felix sighed, hugging Peter close to his body when the boy continued to pout angrily, "You know I love it when you're all pouty," Felix could only smile wider when Peter narrowed his eyes, folding his arms to glare at the prince. He leaned in close, trying to steal a kiss only for Peter to turn away. Felix smirked and nibbled on his ear instead, holding Peter still by the shoulders, "I guess I need to be punished, right?" Felix whispered into his ear before nibbling it again. He traced his fingers over Peter's lips, feeling the smirk they had twisted into.

"I'll need my magic," Peter replied, stretching his head back when Felix moved to kiss his neck.

"We'll need to be outside," Felix explained, "All the guards are instructed not to let me out. They'll also take notice if I'm gone for too long. And Rafique thinks I'm having an affair with Tinkerbell."

Peter chuckled, facing Felix again before brushing his knuckles against his cheek, "I'll figure it out."

Felix smiled back, eyes half lidded and lost in Peter's, "Of course you will. _Peter Pan never fails_ ," He sighed the last few words before connecting their lips once more.

 

"Help us out here, Tink," Peter asked, reclined in a plush chair in one of the many lounges in the castle, "We need a way to sneak Felix out for at least thirty minutes without anyone knowing." He looked over to the prince sitting beside him, massaging his knee with one hand.

Tinkerbell watched Peter with narrowed eyes and disapproval, "To do what, pray tell?"

"The usual," Peter replied with a large smile, digging his nails into Felix's thigh as his hand searched upward.

"No."

"Come on Tinkerbell," Peter replied, sitting up, "It's part of the game and we need you to make it work."

"When I agreed to help you, Peter, I was scared that you'd do something stupid. That's why I tagged along: To keep tabs on you and stop you if someone was going to be killed," Tinkerbell explained, sitting up to match Peter's stature, "You're fine on your own now. I'm heading back home."

Peter watched as she stood before smirking and throwing himself into Felix's arms. The smile was suddenly gone, replaced with pouty lips and wide eyes shining with tears, "She won't help us be together," He whimpered into Felix's chest, looking up at Tinkerbell with eyes that'd make a puppy jealous, "Please Tink? You're the only one who can."

"No."

Felix wrapped him arms around Peter, cradling him and mock-comforting him by stroking his chest, "It'll be okay." Felix murmured into his hair.

"No it won't!" Peter whimpered, choking back a sob as he continued to stare at Tinkerbell with his most devastatingly adorable guilt-trip-face, "I thought fairies were supposed to make people happy."

"For gods' sake Peter, _I am not helping you have magic sex with Felix_ ," Tinkerbell hissed out, completely unaffected by Peter's pitch perfect performance.

After a brief exchange of looks between the two, Peter untangled himself from Felix and reclined in his seat again, eyes no longer filled with tears but instead narrowed with derision. All of that innocence was gone, replaced with Pan's trademark arrogance and mischievousness, his hand returning to its place on Felix's knee.

"Fine," He said, voice harsh, "Be that way, you harpy."

"I will take that as a compliment," Tinkerbell replied, folding her arms and smirking in victory.

The sound of footsteps outside quickly alerted the three. Immediately, Peter dove behind the couch while Tinkerbell stood from her seat and sat herself in Felix's lap, coiling her arms around him haphazardly as they waited for the steps to past. Luckily, it was merely a servant passing by and the two blondes quickly detached themselves before Peter's jealous glare burned through them.

Peter quickly took his seat beside Felix as Tinkerbell returned to her chair, placing another possessive hand on Felix's knee, "Don't get any ideas, Tink. Felix is mine."

Tinkerbell let out a dry laugh before crossing her legs and folding her arms, "This was your idea."

"You seemed a bit eager jumping onto his lap there," Peter replied, brow cocked in disbelief.

"Felix is not my type."

Peter's eyes narrowed at her words, "Are you saying Felix is not good enough for you? I will not take anyone bad-mouthing _my_ Felix."

"There is no _satisfying_ you."

Felix smiled as he watched the two bicker like old friends. It made him wonder exactly how long Peter knew Tinkerbell and how they first met. Felix eventually separated the two when they both began tossing insulting epithets at one another. In the end, Peter grudgingly agreed to let Tinkerbell return to the academy while he stewed a plan on his own to sneak Felix out. Felix returned to his meeting, this time completely sober and without the scent of pleasure clinging to him.

Felix thought for sure Rafique and his brother would be pleased by the change given Rafique's attitude towards his behaviour. Instead, the two merely looked troubled, exchanging quick glances at one another and watching Felix like hawks. Felix knew they had to be suspicious but he couldn't understand exactly where they had fumbled.

Without Tinkerbell's help, their activities were put on a definite halt. At most, Felix would sneak away to a weakened part of the barrier, steal a quick kiss from Peter, before returning to whatever meeting, dining party, or training lesson he had snuck away from. With just his stunning eyes, Peter promised to make it up to Felix as soon as he found a way to sneak out of the castle.

All throughout the day, Felix searched the castle for any sort of weak point. It was only now did he realize how much effort his brother put in making sure Felix never left. Even the exit to the vegetable garden was flanked by guards. Alistair was absolutely adamant to keeping Pan away from him.

The doors were out. Windows, however, were all fair game. Going back to where it all started, a way out was far simpler than he could've imagined. At night, after Felix bid goodnight to his brother and Rafique, he shut the door behind him and opened his window. Peter may be powerless on the inside but he still had all his powers just a few feet away from the perimeter of the castle. All Felix had to do was call for him, leap out, and Peter would carry him to safety.

With his hands on the window sill, Felix just barely opened the window before a knock came at his door, "Felix? Can I come in?" Alistair called out.

Felix froze, immediately slipping away from the window and sitting at his desk, "Come in."

His brother, dressed in none of his regal splendor, entered the room with a pleasant smile, "Felix! It feels like forever since we've had a chat."

"You're a king now. You don't have time to waste on me," Felix replied in a half-joking tone.

"Nonsense! I always have time for my little brother," Alistair replied with a jolly chortle, pulling up a chair to sit next to Felix, "So, how's it been back at the castle? Certainly not as exciting, right?"

Felix smiled a bit, nodding quickly, "It's okay."

"I'm glad you're back. I really am," Alistair replied, "First the first time in ages, I feel like I finally know who you are."

"Who I am...?"

"An adventurer, untamed, like a wild lion," Alistair said in a mock-waxing poetic style complete with hand gestures. Felix smiled along at his brother's silliness, feeling a bit of nostalgia, "I know I shouldn't be saying this but I heard all about your 'career' as a highwayman and it sounded so exciting."

Felix looked away, already thinking about Peter before he could stop himself, "It was."

"I'm happy you chose to stay here despite that life out there waiting for you," Alistair said, placing a hand on Felix's shoulder, "You did the right thing."

Felix nodded back without agreement, "Right thing," He echoed his brother's words before tearing away to stare at the floor.

Alistair stood from his chair, waiting for his brother to follow suit before pulling him into a tight hug. He headed to the door, turning back to regard Felix one last time before he left, "There hasn't been much activity from the dem- Peter Pan for a while."

"Y-Yeah," Felix stuttered in his reply, hoping his brother didn't catch that.

"That's good. You'd tell us if he were still trying to contact you, correct?" Alistair asked, a bit too insistent to be just a random inquiry.

Felix nodded hurriedly, "Yes. Of course."

"Also, that servant girl," Alistair added.

"Tink?" Felix replied, stepping away from the window when he heard a tapping outside, "What of her?"

"She's cute," Alistair commented, laughing along with Felix, "I haven't seen her before, though."

"She's from the Outlands. We used to talk whenever I snuck out from the castle," Felix explained, spinning lies a bit too comfortably, "She's helping me take my mind off Peter, I guess."

Although Alistair trusted his brother's words, he knew that some form of affection for Peter still lingered in Felix. He could never lie to his brother and tell him he was over Peter but he could at least cover it up by pretending to try.

"Alright," Alistair said, waving his hand, "Goodnight brother," With that, he exited the room and locked the door behind him.

And with that, Felix blew out the candles and opened the window, his brother's conversation pushed completely out of his mind as he climbed out slowly. Hanging onto the window frame, Felix inched his way across the thin stone border wrapping around his window. There was barely enough room for his foot on the railing but Felix wasn't scared. He knew Peter would save him if he fell. He climbed onto the stone lion sitting at the edge of his window, accidentally breaking off an ear when he used it as a footstool onto the roof. He stood as close to the edge as he could, measuring exactly where the barrier started based on his encounter with Pan the first time he returned home.

Felix clutched the feathers in his hair, bringing them close to his lips, "I believe," He whispered, watching as a fine green smoke gathered in front of him and materialized into Peter. Felix smiled to him, reaching out a hand as Peter also reached forward, pressing their fingertips together.

It had been far too long since Felix had gone flying. The moment he leapt into Peter's arms, both of them tumbling through the air before the familiar sensation of floating returned to his body, Felix felt like he had never left Peter's side. All the weight of his family and his kingdom no longer there.

"I missed this," Felix whispered into Peter's neck.

"Me too," Peter replied, taking Felix's hand and flying him over the castle.

The perimeter of the castle was heavily guarded. Although not visible, Peter could sense glyphs and enchantments all over. They might not have been as strong as the one over the castle but he couldn't chance flying Felix over them. They had to stay within the perimeter, find somewhere they could properly hide.

The two settled in an old stable, abandoned from use after they built the coliseum but still well-maintained with an abundance of hay to use as a makeshift bed. Peter lay Felix down in the hay, smothering him with kisses and massaging his chest with his hands. It never felt right with his magic restrained even when he was merely kissing Felix. Peter felt like he was finally able to enjoy Felix properly.

Shuffling back and reclining in the bed of hay, Felix watched Peter with intense interest, "What do you have planned, Peter?"

Sitting back on his heels, Peter smirked at him and removed a set of black pan pipes from his tunic. They were small, just barely larger than his hands made of shiny black wood. It looked like Pan was holding a piece of the night sky in his hands.

"How about a song?" Peter asked, holding the pipes up to his lips.

Felix was puzzled at first, laying back in the hay and watching as Peter's skillful lips pressed against the pipes, blowing into them gently as a surreal tone escaped from them. Felix watched on, amused at most as Peter continued to play the pipes, the tune mystifying on its own.

It was only after a heat began pooling in his groin did Felix realize how heavy he was breathing, how hot he felt. The song reached a high note and Felix felt that heat spread, felt himself getting hard as the note stretched on. Peter's eyes flared with lust as he played faster, dragging the pipe along his moistening lips, breath ghosting over each pipe as he played a hypnotic tune. Felix writhed where he sat, the heat melting away into ecstasy, his thighs clenching and stretching at the ministrations that intensified with the song. He wiped away the sweat on his brow with the back of his hands before dropping his fingers into the hay, grasping at it desperately.

As the pace of the song quickened, all the notes tangling together in an intense frenzy, Felix reached at the front of his pants, unlacing it quickly to release the building tension against his erection. His breath whined with each heavy huff. His eyes fell on Peter who stared at him unblinkingly as he continued to play his cursed pipes. A smile stretched over his lips as Felix's hips suddenly bucked, his song reaching a crescendo which drove waves of pleasure riding up Felix's body.

"P-Peter!" Felix cried out between inarticulate moans and desperate sounds. It was the only word he could cry out before his mind was short-circuited by the overwhelming heat and intensifying ecstasy.

Without a single bit of contact, Peter had Felix drowning in pleasure, drowning in _him_. He was nearing the end of his song, notes becoming shorter and faster, building up to a climactic high note. Felix's hips thrashed in the hay, mimicking the thrusts of sex. His hands covered his cock, stroking at it desperately to reach his orgasm and end the torture. It was no use and Felix knew. He was at the mercy of the pipes' melody and only the climax of the song would give him release.

At the sight of Felix completely undone, eyes clouded in lust and body thrashing in pleasure, Peter almost wanted to drag out the song, drag out his pleasure and make Felix _beg_ for release. _Next time_. Peter smirked as he played the song skillfully, slowly building up to the climax, his lips ghosting over the smallest pipe as Felix jerked his hips upward.

"Ah!" Felix cried out, coming harder than he'd ever had. He couldn't hear the pipes over the ringing in his ears, his heartbeat drowning everything out. He felt as if he was on fire, whole body blazing with heat and burning away all the hay around him. His hips jerked violently as he came, all of his limbs convulsing at once. He shut his eyes, seeing patterns and shapes as his eyes rolled upward, "Nnh..ahh, ah..." He whined out as his hips continued to sputter, come leaking from his cock even after the initial spurt.

Peter's song slowed after, playing through his afterglow with certain spikes in the tune, sending aftershocks up Felix's cock, surprising him when he thought it was all over. Felix kept his eyes closed, panting heavily as he enjoyed the beautiful tune. Even after Peter stopped playing, sitting back to admire Felix's beautifully flushed skin, Felix could still hear that melodious tune in his head.

Felix's eyes fluttered open, locking onto Peter's mischievous grin and his breathtaking toy, "That was amazing," Felix said, smiling tiredly as he shut his eyes.

Peter moved to lay beside him, turned on his side so he could admire Felix's beautiful face, "I'd take you to Neverland," Peter was explaining what had planned to do to Felix if he hadn't cooperated, "I would have tied you up nicely, a gag as well perhaps, and put you in a cage," His hands glided over Felix's arms, gripping at his wrists firmly.

"Kinky," Felix replied, smirking as Peter released his hold.

"Every night, for hours and hours, I'd play these pipes and watch you writhe in pleasure. Sometimes I'd play fast, make you come over and over in quick succession. Sometimes slowly just to watch you beg for release. Sometimes I wouldn't finish, I'd leave you there hot and bothered pleading for me to finish the song." Peter's voice was a growl as he spoke, "I would be the only one to give you pleasure like this."

Felix sighed happily, matching the darkness in Peter's voice with the lust in his eyes, "We can still try that," Peter smirked to him before leaning in, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

When Peter pulled away, he slipped two fingers past Felix's lips, stretching them open gently as Felix suckled on his fingers, "A gag would look nice on you," Peter commented with half-lidded eyes and moist lips.

Felix smirked at him, pushing the fingers out of his mouth, "Next time on the roof."

At his words, Peter's mood faltered just a bit, concern and sadness flashing over his features. Felix immediately caught it despite Peter's attempts to hide it. Felix sat up slowly, staring into Peter's eyes intensely, "What is it?" Felix asked.

"Are you enjoying our game?" Peter asked quietly.

Felix smiled back at him, laughing mirthfully, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Felix took Peter's hands, holding them over his lap, "This is more fun than the raids we used to have," The look of concern appeared on his face once more, "What's wrong?

Peter smiled a bit, eyes drifting away from Felix for a moment, "Are you ready to go to Neverland yet?"

"I... Peter," The thought hadn't even crossed Felix's mind. He had been putting away that decision for so long that he nearly forgot about it.

"I know you're enjoying the game but I'd really rather have you in Neverland," Peter said, holding onto Felix's face, "I want to be sure of you," Felix looked away briefly, unable to think with Peter's eyes locked onto his. Peter turned him back to face him, couldn't stop himself from devouring Felix with a gaze, " _Please_. No more delays, no more thinking. Let's go to Neverland."

It was so easy to choose Peter over his family when both options were open to him. Felix didn't pull away from Peter, afraid that would send the wrong message to him. His eyes drifted down, concentrating on the dirt ground. He loved Peter very much, more than anyone else in this entire world. If he wasn't ready to throw away everything for him now, he wouldn't ever be ready.

Felix met Peter's eyes again, looking soft and vulnerable. Peter leaned in, mere hairs away from meeting his lips in a kiss. His family may have meant a lot to him but Peter Pan was his everything. Felix met his lips and kissed him fervently, "Alright." Felix whispered, forehead pressed to Peter's, "Let's go to Neverland tomorrow," Peter's brow quirked at the last word, waiting for Felix to explain, "I need to collect some things. If that's alright with you?"

Peter clearly didn't like it. Saying goodbyes always left room for regret and reconsideration. He couldn't say no though, not to Felix at such an important time. He nodded silently, helping the prince off the hay and cleansing him with a breath of magic.

With one more kiss, Peter flew Felix back to his room, bidding their farewells silently as both of them returned to their homes. Felix lay on his bed, already missing the contact of Peter's skin. He couldn't sleep however, eyes wide open and refusing to close. Tomorrow was the day. He wouldn't let himself disappoint Peter again.

 

"You wanted to see me?" Felix called out as he entered his father's room. His father was once again seated at his desk, scribbling down numbers and names over several logs.

His father lifted his head as soon as he finished the latest entry, "Ah, Felix," His father greeted, standing up and gesturing to the two chairs by the window once more. Felix regarded his father with a nod before crossing the room and sitting down, "How has your life back at the castle been?"

Felix shrugged lazily, eyes wandering out the window, "It's okay," His fingers were fidgeting all over, scratching at the arms of the chair, twisting in the fabric of his clothing.

"Felix? Are you okay?" His father asked, "You seem restless."

Of course he was restless. This was his last night here, his last chance to speak with anyone. Felix forced a smile though, determined to hide the truth, "It's nothing. What did you want to talk about?" Felix spoke quickly, trying to keep his father from prying any deeper into his restlessness, "Is this about me avoiding you? I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to start pretending to be a real family."

"No," His father replied, eyes fixed on Felix, "I understand how you feel and I'm willing to wait."

Felix cocked a brow up, watching his father carefully, "What is it you want to talk about then?"

His father's stare was no calculating or cold. There was no scheming in his eyes, just thoughtfulness, "I want to talk about Peter Pan."

Felix froze at his words. His entire body stiffened and he begged for his father not to take notice, "What about Peter Pan? What do you want to know?"

"I know you're seeing him," He lifted his hand when Felix nearly leapt forward, mouth open and desperate to deny, "I know he found a way to bypass the barrier and he's been seeing you."

Felix couldn't lie to his father. He never could. Instead, he slumped in the chair, " _How?_ How did you know?"

"I'm your father, Felix. I can tell," He replied, "Since the first time you returned, I've watched you. You were scared, lost, unhappy. And then suddenly, all your troubles just floated away. Your brother believed that it was because you finally forgave me. I knew better." _He always did,_ "I knew Peter Pan had found his way in and it was because of him that you were happy again."

Their eyes remained locked, one pair steely and warm while the other was desperate and fearful. Felix fell forward on his knees, trying to find the right words, "Father, please don't tell them. They'll take him away from me," He gripped at his father pant leg in a supplicating gesture like a slave to his master, "Peter's not who you think he is. He's not a demon. _I love him_. _I need him_. I'm begging you father, don't tell Alistair."

Felix hung his head and sobbed dryly. The prospect of never seeing Peter again was crippling. He barely noticed his father getting up from his seat and lifting Felix to his feet. Clutching his shoulders, his father shook him gently to wake him from his despair, "A prince should never have to kneel especially to their own father..."

"I approve of Peter Pan."

Those words sounded foreign in his father's mouth, sounded _wrong_ in every way. Felix thought he might've imagined it, looking up from the floor to meet his father's eyes. There was no deceit hidden in them, "What?"

"I said I approve of Peter Pan," His father repeated, "I have been unfair to you, denying you of any choice in your life. If I ever want to make it up to you, I have to let you choose your own path. I trust your judgement, Felix. If Peter Pan really makes you happy, you may leave with him."

Felix's jaw was slack with awe. He could only stare at his father, drinking in every detail and wondering if he was merely dreaming, " _Really_?"

His father nodded back with a warm smile, "Yes."

Felix pulled away, covering his face with his hands. He screwed his eyes shut, trying hard not to cry in front of his father. This was a happiness he had never felt before, something only family could give him. For the very first time, Felix could honestly say that he forgave his father.

He felt his father's arms circle around him, bear-hugging him tightly as Felix quickly returned the gesture, clinging to his father like he'd die without him, "Dad..."

"My son," His father replied, patting his head while Felix burst into dry sobs against his shoulder.

His father waited for Felix to cool down, sitting him back in his seat when his breathing finally evened out. He sat directly in front of him, knees touching as he spoke, "Tomorrow. I am going to Kirkwall for a diplomatic meeting. You shall accompany me and once we are far enough from the castle, I will let you out. After that, you are free to go wherever you want."

"What about Alistair and Rafique?"

"I will deal with them after," His father replied, "Let me do something for you, for once."

Felix couldn't find the words to thank him. Instead, he pulled his father into a tight hug.

For once in his life, Felix was proud to be following at his father's heels. It was always a demeaning ritual, following his father around like a disobedient puppy while servants looked to him with disdain. However, this time, he couldn't have been more proud and satisfied with himself. He stood proudly by his father as he spoke to Rhys, telling the advisor off when he hurled insulting comments at Felix.

His brother, however, was a whole different obstacle. Felix remained outside as his father spoke to him, afraid that his brother could read the truth on Felix's face. His father's poker face and monotone was far more impressive than his. Felix remained pressed to the door, trying to pick up the conversation the two had in the study.

"Have you lost your mind?" Alistair shouted, "Taking him outside is like painting a target onto his back. That demon will take him away the moment he steps outside the castle perimeter."

Felix bit his lip at the tone of his brother's voice. He despised it whenever he refused to call Peter by his name.

"Do you think trapping Felix in this castle will do him any good? You are letting him waste away in here."

"Better than being at the mercy of that demon,"

"We will take precautions with the trip, enchant the carriage, bring guards, but I will _not_ let you imprison your brother here. Do you understand, Alistair?"

"... understood, father."

Felix released his breath before he even realized that he'd been holding it. By every right, Alistair could refuse his father's order. He was the king after all. By appealing to their blood relation, his father effectively sidestepped royal privilege.

The door opened abruptly, startling Felix when his father exited, smoothing his clothes and regarding Felix with a nod. Felix smiled back, resisting the urge to hug his father in case it gave away his true intention. His father left the hall, heading back to his study while Felix lingered behind, having a mini-celebration in his head.

"Send for Rafique. I must speak with him." Alistair shouted as he exited the study, his eyes falling onto Felix, "Oh. Sorry Felix. I thought you were one of the servants."

"No problem," Felix replied quietly, looking away.

"So, has father told you his plans?" Alistair asked without hesitation, crossing his arms in clear disdain, "He wishes to bring you to Kirkwall for negotiations. He says it'll be good for your political future and give you a chance to stretch your legs."

Felix nodded back in agreement, meeting Alistair's eyes shyly, "If that's what father wants, then alright."

Alistair sighed heavily, his eyes looking angry and distrustful for just a moment before he hid it under a kingly facade, "Very well. I hope for the best then," He slapped a hand over Felix's shoulders, "Please come home safely."

"Will do," Felix lied through his teeth, realizing that these might've been the last words he'd ever say to his brother.

The first thing tomorrow morning, he'd bid farewell forever to his family and leave the kingdom spending the rest of his years by Peter's side with his father's blessing. Despite his doubts, this was far easier than Felix expected. He couldn't help but understand that without his father's blessings, he may have had difficulty leaving his family.

 _I guess this is why parents have the give their blessings during weddings_. Felix chuckled lightly to himself, likening his departure with Peter as a honeymoon. He spent most of the day meandering around meetings, occupying himself with the clouds in the sky or the dust on the ground. Peter had conditioned him so nothing could hold his attention but _him_.

Unable to contain the good news any longer, Felix snuck away from a conference and made his way back to his room. He hadn't run into anyone on his way back to his room. He attributed this to good fortune but stopped when a wave of suspicion came over him. After attentively watching over him for so long, forcing him and Peter to play games just to get away, how was it that he was able to sneak all the way back to his room without getting caught?

Immediately after entering his room, Felix searched the closet, under the bed, anywhere a guard could have hidden. He nearly locked his door, nearly got away with it until a firm hand fell upon the door frame and pushed the door open. Felix backed away frightened as Alistair stepped in.

"Felix! You left the conference. Did something happen?" Alistair asked. Felix was so sure that no one saw him sneak out other than a few minor servants.

"I'm just feeling a bit under the weather," Felix replied shakily, moving towards the bed and rubbing his head for show, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to rest."

"Shall I call for the nurses? I can have one of them take a look at you," Alistair suggested in a tone too kind to be sincere.

Felix shook his head firmly, "No. It's okay."

"Or perhaps I can have the cook prepare some soup? Or shall I have Rafique come in to supervise you?"

Felix narrowed his eyes as he watched his brother unwavering expression, "What do you want from me?" Felix muttered in a dark tone that he'd never expected to use against his brother.

"I want the truth, Felix." Alistair replied bluntly, taking an intimidating step towards his brother.

"What truth? I'm not feeling well," Felix replied firmly, "What are you expecting from me? Is this about father?"

"You know _damn well_ what this is about,"

Felix swallowed hard, turning away to prevent Alistair from reading the truth from his face, "Is this about... about Peter again?" He looked back, shaking his head in mock disbelief, "I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Then what is this?" Alistair lifted a straw doll clothed in green from his coat.

Felix blanched at the sight. His eyes shifted to the pillow he had hidden it in. He was careless; any maid could have found it and brought it to Alistair. At first, he knew he could talk it off by saying that it was a gift from Peter that he couldn't let go. However, with the recent events, his lie became harder to maintain.

"Give it back," Felix growled as he reached for it, stumbling forward when his brother pulled the doll from his grasp.

"Did he give this to you?" Alistair asked.

"Of course he did," Felix replied loudly, "It was a gift from our first raid together."

"Stop _lying_ to me!" Alistair roared, rushing forward and grasping a handful of Felix's shirt.

"I'm not!" Felix barked back, shoving at his brother's towering form. He'd never seen his brother so angry, so determined. That bumbling fool he confided in was nothing more than an illusion.

Alistair shoved Felix backwards into a chair, forcing him to sit while he towered over, "When I brought you back from the ball, I searched you to make sure that you weren't carrying any sort of cursed totem. You _didn't_ have this doll on you."

Felix swallowed hard as his head sunk low, eyes meeting the ground when his brother tore through his lie. He shut his eyes tightly, "Fine. Just...fine," Felix took a deep breath, trying to calm himself to piece together his story, "I met with Peter and he gave it to me when I was here."

"Did he come inside?" Alistair asked, " _Did you let him in?_ "

Silence was the worst answer but Felix couldn't find it in himself to lie again. Alistair threw the doll onto the ground, clutching at his face exasperatedly, "My god...Felix, what have you done?"

Felix stood, desperately gesturing, "He's not who you think he is. Peter's never done a thing to me whenever he came to visit."

Alistair's eyes fell on him with absolute shock, "He's been here more than once? Are you dead serious?" He grabbed Felix's shoulders, shaking him when he refused to answer, "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Felix shouted back, frightened by his brother's sudden, foreign rage. He tried to shake off his brother's grip, trying to harden his stance before pleading, "All those times I've let him in, he's _never_ hurt me. He's never hurt anyone!"

"You haven't even realized that he's corrupted your mind," Alistair said, desperate and hurt, "He's making you _think_ he's innocent. He's manipulated your thoughts." When Felix continued to stare at him with unwavering loyalty to Pan, Alistair pressed forward, "He turned an entire city of people into animals. Not just the guilty members but _everyone_. He considers razing an entire kingdom to the ground as a 'playful trick'. Does that even seem remotely right to you?"

" _Yes_ ," Felix replied firmly, "Yes. I do. I always have. That's why I always ran off to the Outlands. That's why I loved being a bandit because I could _take_ whatever I wanted out of my own skill, not because I was lucky enough to be born into royalty." He swallowed hard, taking in his brother's shocked yet angry expression, "You want to know who I really am? Here it is. I'm not a prince. I'm a boy lost in a world that I don't belong in."

When Alistair backed away, face slack and eyes empty, Felix thought he won. He shattered whatever relationship he had with his brother but he finally told him the truth. That pampered image of his little brother as the unfavoured prince that need to be protected was gone. Felix cautioned forward, reaching to his brother when he refused to respond.

"I'm sorry, Felix," His words were soft, pulling Felix into a brotherly embrace. Out of respect, Felix returned the hug. He may not agree with his brother anymore but they were still family, _"...for what I'm about to do."_

Felix barely had time to react as Alistair grabbed his left arm and twisted it harshly behind his back. He kicked at Felix's legs, bringing him to his knees and restraining him with his head to the floor, "Alistair!" Felix cried out, gritting his teeth in pain. Alistair's eyes weren't on him. They were pinned to the window, waiting for Pan, "No, no, what are you doing? Stop it!"

"Call for him," Alistair commanded with all the regal force of a true king, "I _order_ _you_ to call for him." He eyed the feathers tied to Felix's hair.

Felix shook his head frantically, struggling before a sharp pain from his twisted arm snapped him back, "Don't do this! I'm begging you, Alistair!" This was the second time today Felix found himself begging a family member. Never would he have expected that the one to comply was his father and the one to reject him was his dear brother.

"He's got his claws in you and I can't tear them out unless I show you the truth," Alistair replied, "Call for him!" His face creased with distress as he pressed forward, twisting Felix's arm until a brutal snap echoed throughout the room. Felix screamed in pain, pressing his forehead to the ground as he hollered without restraint.

Almost immediately, the window by his desk flew open. Peter rushed in, dagger in hand, and tackled Alistair to the ground snarling wildly. He sat upon Alistair's chest, knees digging right into the middle of his ribs as he choked him with both hands, dagger sitting right beside Alistair's head.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on Felix!" Peter snarled, slamming Alistair's head into the floor as he choked him.

Crippled by the pain, Felix forced himself to move, dragging himself along the floor until he could grasp at Peter' tunic, "Peter," He gasped. When Peter ignored him, Felix clawed himself closer grabbing at Peter's arm with his good hand, "Peter, stop this! Please!"

He was nearly pulled into the air as a sudden force threw Peter off his brother and into the wall. Peter's back struck the desk at a bad angle and he collapsed to the ground in a heap of painful limbs. Guards were on him in seconds, restraining his arms and forcing him to his knees. Peter let out fierce growls but couldn't find the strength to fight them off. Felix twisted his head back, watching as Rafique and several guards flooded the room from outside. Judging from the speed they arrived, Felix knew they must've been waiting outside.

"You set me up," Felix gasped, clutching his broken arm as Alistair got to his feet.

"I needed you to see the truth," Alistair explained, steadfast in words and stance, "Then you will understand," He gestured to Rafique, "Cast the curse."

Felix watched Rafique withdraw a small, gold-lined scroll from his robe. He unraveled it quickly, muttering something in a foreign language as smoke gathered around Peter's body, "Stop!" Felix cried out desperately, trying to get up only for the crippling pain in his arm to send him back to his knees, "Please stop! I'm begging you! Rafique!" He could hear Peter choking as the smoke filled his lungs, coiling around his body like a deadly snake, "STOP!" Felix screamed.

No one was listening. Everyone was far too determined to expose a demonic force that did not exist in Felix's eyes.

"Behold," Alistair declared, kneeling to his brother who sat on the ground with his eyes firmly on the ground, " _This_ is Peter Pan."

Weakly, Felix's eyes drifted upwards. The fine smoke that enveloped Felix was dissipating. A small gasp escaped him as his jaw fell open slowly, eyes widening at the sight. That handsome, mischievous boy clothed in green was no more, replaced by a scraggly, unsightly vagrant of a man dressed in dirty brown rags with greasy hair, uneven beard, and the most stunning green eyes Felix had ever seen.

If it wasn't for those eyes, Felix would have never recognised him, "...Peter?" He whispered out.

Peter looked at himself unable to believe what he had become. _Malcolm was gone._ Yet, here he was back in his worthless, hideous self. Peter... _no, Malcolm's face_ twisted in shock, "What..." That smooth, rich voice was gone replaced with the thickly-accented, nasally voice of a scoundrel. His eyes met Felix's, taken aback by the utter disbelief in his eyes, "Felix. It's me." Malcolm pleaded, struggling against the guards, "Don't...don't look at me like that. Please."

Felix couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, couldn't even feel the throbbing pain in his broken arm. He couldn't hear Malcolm's desperate pleas as he was dragged away, couldn't feel Malcolm's hand breaking free for just a moment, gripping onto Felix's sleeve before being violently smacked away.

"I'm sorry you had to learn this way." Alistair's voice sounded distant like he was in a bubble. Suddenly feeling sick, Felix curled up against the side of his bed, hugging his knees with one arm while the other lay limp at his side. Before he shut his eyes, he caught sight of the remnants of the straw doll crushed by his brother and the guards who had trampled all over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also known as my "misc smut chapter"


	5. Chapter 5

"Any sign of Felix?" The former king asked the coachman who kept watch at the head of the carriage. The coachman shook his head, reoccupying himself with the reins of the horses. He sighed heavily, praying that his older son had not done something he'd regret.

The former king left the courtyard, signalling the servants to take a break from the preparation as he made his way to Felix's room. The door was open which was not a good sign. Felix enjoyed his privacy so he was either out of his room or someone else was in there with him.

Knocking at the door twice, the former king peered in to see Felix sitting on the bed with Rafique healing his arm, "Felix? Did something happen?" No response came from his son. He rushed forward, reaching out to his son only to be blocked by Rafique. He glared at Rafique with indignation; this was _his_ son and he had no right to stand between them.

"He is feeling under the weather," Rafique explained, "During a scuffle last night with his brother, Felix hurt his arm. I do not think it is wise to let him travel now. He is emotionally drained."

The former king did not waver, did not fall for his words, and his expression hid none of his thoughts, "What has Alistair done?" In another time, the former king would have backed away, allowed his unfavoured son to stew in his own misery whether it was self-inflicted or not. _Never again_. He wouldn't turn his back on his youngest son anymore, "Answer me or I will have you kicked out of the kingdom."

"No need, father. I will tell you myself," Alistair's voice called from the door, "Rafique, you are dismissed."

"Yes, your majesty," Rafique saluted as he exited the room, throwing one glance at Felix before hobbling down the hall.

To Felix's dismay, Alistair always pandered to his father, playing as the perfect heir to the kingdom even when standing up for his brother, he'd never push too hard against his father's will. For the first time in his life, Alistair stood directly opposite his father and refused to waver.

"Alistair," The former king greeted.

"Father," Alistair started, "No. _Arlen_."

The former king's face grew stern at Alistair's disrespect, "How dare you speak to me like that. I am your father."

"And I am your king," Alistair replied, hardening his expression to match his father, "I know you are trying to make up for everything you've done to Felix but approving of him running off with Peter Pan? You have either gone insane or your mind has been poisoned by that demon boy."

"Felix doesn't belong here. He doesn't want to be here. Even you can understand that," His father explained.

"Of course he does. He is my brother and a prince. All we need to do is show him that he belongs and that Pan is wrong."

"You will _never_ be able to show him that he belongs," His father snapped, "And I may not agree with Pan's nature but I cannot deny that he is _right_ about Felix," He stepped forward cautiously, placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder as he spoke in a low, concerned voice, "Whatever you have done, you can still undo it. Trust your brother's judgement."

The steely look on his face and the apathy in his eyes already spoke for Alistair. The king backed away from his father, shaking his head, "You have a conference to leave for. Will you be taking Felix with you?"

His father stepped past Alistair, ignoring that king and kneeling in front of his youngest son, "Felix. Do you wish to come with me?"

Shutting his eyes, Felix shook his head weakly. Alistair immediately came to Felix's side, patting his back in a brotherly gesture, smiling in a way that made his father feel wronged, "That's my brother!" Alistair exclaimed before his father stood, meeting each other eye-to-eye, "You should be going or you'll be late."

His father shook his head in disapproval. He couldn't blame Alistair however. To press your own will on someone you perceive as beneath you, to believe your way was for the best despite the obvious protest, it was something had had instilled too fervently on his heir. He left the room, knowing that their family would never be the same after he left.

Alistair stood by the window, watching as his father's carriage and a group of guards left the castle walls on their way to Kirkwall. Something seemed off about the number of guards his father brought along. He practically had a small army with him. Alistair brushed it aside though; he had his brother's dilemma to take care of. He returned to Felix's side as soon as the carriage past the city borders. Gently, he petted Felix's hair, trying to wake him out of his almost catatonia.

"It'll be alright. Trust me," Alistair said in a quiet voice, "He can't control you anymore."

Felix glanced upward but immediately averted his eyes, unable to find his strength without Peter in his world anymore, "Just go," Felix whispered, shutting his eyes and slumping over where he sat.

"This is for the best," Alistair said one last time before heading to the door. If he could break Peter Pan's control over Felix then his brother would finally understand.

 

"Come on, you damn..." Malcolm grunted as he pulled at the chains that bound his wrists above his head. If he still had his magic, he could've turned the chains into chocolate or paper and tore out of them. All he managed to do now was scrape up his wrists against the rusty metal. His arms were aching with exhaustion and the chilly air of the dungeon had him shivering the entire night, robbing him of sleep.

His eyes fell upon the tassel still bound to his wrist. Although his magic was sealed within the castle and doubly with the curse, any enchantments he had made outside still had effect inside, notably, the binding enchantment which prevented anyone from removing the tassels from him or Felix. It was something he had to keep in mind if he escaped. _WHEN I escape_... Malcolm hissed to himself, pulling at the bonds once more.

The only light he had came from the torch sitting outside his cell casting a flickering, orange glow over the stone walls. Sitting in a stone cell, stripped down to just his breeches, bound to the walls with rusty metal chains, it was hard to believe how far he had fallen given where he used to be: The _king_ of Neverland. Malcolm laughed sourly to himself, only finding solace from the sheer irony of his situation.

His laughter died when he thought of Felix, remembering how he stared at him with bewilderment. Peter Pan was flawless in his eyes. _Peter Pan never fails_. But he had, he failed in the worst way possible and was reduced to his lowest form, lower than when he abandoned his own son. Malcolm hung his head, letting out a dry huff as he stretched his legs out across the stone floor.

Not like this, he couldn't let it end like this. Not as his worthless true self. Not without Felix by his side and happy. With renewed motivation, Malcolm tugged at his chains, rattling the metal loud enough to echo through the halls.

Before he could give it another strong tug, Malcolm spied a nail twinkling under the torch's light. A small smile came upon his grimy face as he reached forward with his left foot, slowly brushing the nail towards himself with his toes. With just enough contortion even in his feeble body, the nail eventually found its way into his hands. Spitting out the taste of rust and dirt that the nail had left in his mouth, Malcolm twisted his hands at a painful angle and began picking the lock. It had been a long time since he ever had to pick a lock with his own hands. He wished it was as easy as willing it open with magic. However, his endless years living as a scoundrel on the streets imprinted the skill in his mind.

Malcolm snickered to himself when he heard the telltale clicking of the lock's tumblers. This wasn't his first time in chains and in trouble and he was determined not to make this his last. He nearly got the last tumbler until he heard heavy steps approaching his cell. It sounded like there was only a single guard most likely accompanying the king. He quickly tucked the lock under his hands, covering it up along with the nail.

Malcolm willed himself to be calm as the heavy barred door swung open. Alistair stepped in with all his regal glamour and the presence of a beast. As Malcolm assumed, there was only one guard and he stationed himself just to the left of the door, his shadows playing in the light of the torch. It seemed odd to have a single guard especially for a king.

"Undermanned?" Malcolm asked innocently. His breath was knocked out of him as the king stomped down _hard_ on his bared stomach. He sputtered for a bit, trying to catch his breath before glaring at the boisterous king, "Thought you royal types never did the dirty work yourselves."

Alistair snorted, standing right in front of Malcolm eclipsing the flickering light of the torch, "That's what divides me from people like you. I don't expect riches to replace my responsibility," Malcolm regarded him with amused disdain, brow cocking upward as the king regarded him, "Malcolm, correct?"

Malcolm scoffed. He despised that name and all the history it carried with it, "Maybe. What else have you heard about me? Nothing but good news, I hope."

"As a grown man, you abandoned your own son to become a demon. You've lived for nearly a century, razing kingdoms, pillaging villages, not for money or respect, but because it _amuses_ you. You slaughter people like cattle, no, lower than cattle, because it's only for your own entertainment. You care nothing for the law, society, unless it benefits _you_. You're an insignificant buffoon of a man who refuses to mature, refuses to take responsibilities, playing at a child in a playground despite the world moving on without you! And what do you have to say to that?"

Malcolm watched him carefully before smirking like the scoundrel he was, "The aristocrats."

He fully expected the kick to his jaw, nearly knocking the nail out of his hands. He spat out a spittle of blood after biting through his tongue, glaring at the king with his trademark mirthful expression, "Lighten up Allie," Malcolm hissed through his split lip, "And who told you all of that? The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin I suppose." His eyes darkened immediately at the sound of his name, "And what makes him so much more trustful than I? Maybe he's just after my power and he's using you."

"The Dark One does not lie. His deals may be unfair and cruel but he does not lie," Alistair explained firmly, "And the fact that he offered so little in return for catching you says a lot more about you than it does about him." His eyes narrowed as he focused on Malcolm's rugged face, "And your true form reveals more about your nature than you'd think."

"My nature?" Malcolm said in a low whisper, "And what's that?"

Alistair watched him with the utmost disgust and hatred, snarling each of his words, "A lowlife _maggot_ of a man, using all the magic in the world to pretend to be a boy so he can _seduce and kidnap_ young men and ravage them for his own _perverse lust_." The cryptic joy on Malcolm's face immediately dropped, skin paling at the king's cruel accusations, "You brainwashed Felix into thinking that you were the only person in this world that mattered, brainwashed him so he could be your own personal sex slave back on Neverland."

"No!" Malcolm growled out, lunging forward for a moment forgetting the bonds that held him back, "How _dare_ you make those accusations." Malcolm growled, voice dark and feral like Peter Pan's when he was enraged, "I love him!"

"Shut up!" Alistair roared, kicking Malcolm in the chest before following up with a kick to his side when the bound man twisted to his side, "You will release whatever unnatural hold you have upon my brother this instant!" He pressed his foot hard into the side of Malcolm's head, grinding it into the wall without mercy, "I know my brother and he'd _never_ fall for a scoundrel like you."

Malcolm forced a chuckle through his lips despite the lancing pain in his skull. His eyes darted over to Alistair's, the breathtaking hue of his eyes still vivid despite the dullness of the cell, "Do you _really_ know him?"

" _Of course I-_ "

"Do you know who Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were? Did you know his choice of weapon is a wooden club to distract his enemies with heavy swings and a dagger to pierce them in a blind spot? Or that he's not ticklish, to my dismay, or that he's a lovely dancer? Has he told you about our flying lessons, how well he does, how much he loves it? Or how much it meant to him when his virginity was stolen by Bumble's men and how hard he tries to cover it up?" All the while Malcolm spun his speech, his fingers continued working at the lock, twisting the nail to get through the final tumbler.

Malcolm took a deep breath when Alistair lifted his foot from his head only to lose that breath again when another kick came to his stomach. He swallowed the shout, tasting a bit of blood and bile in his mouth after coughing. He maintained his psychotically gleeful facade, keeping the king unnerved and distracted, "I bet you don't know the _first thing_ about your brother. You don't understand who he is and how he thinks. You love him because he's 'your brother', not because you actually care for who he is."

"You're wrong!" Alistair shouted, grabbing Malcolm's throat, forcing the vagrant to meet his eyes as his hot breath left an uncomfortable stain over Malcolm's bearded chin, "I know my brother. I know he wouldn't fall for you without your trickery and spells!"

Malcolm chuckled weakly, feeling thick blood oozing down the side of his skull, "If that were the case, then he would've told you the number one rule when dealing with me: _Never let yourself get provoked_." The lock clicked open. Before Alistair could even react, Malcolm tore his hands from the wall and stabbed the nail into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Alistair howled with pain, clutching at the nail with one hand and grasping at Malcolm weakly. It was a non-fatal wound but Malcolm knew it would be enough to stop the king's pursuit.

With limber movements only possible through his endless years of flying and mischief, Malcolm managed to slip behind the guard, taking the torch off the wall and dowsing it into the guard's face. The hallway was pitch black but Malcolm's eyes had long adapted to the darkness after being trapped in the cell for the entire night. He needed to get out of here. He needed to undo the curse. He needed to find Tinkerbell. A million and one plans rushed through his head and he was already filtering out the safest option.

However, despite the warnings signs blaring at him, Malcolm couldn't stop himself from going to Felix. He donned a simple tunic he pulled out from the laundry and snuck past the servants easily. None of them had seen his face when he was captured so no one knew who he truly was. Through a miracle, Malcolm was able to slip through the halls without a single guard catching him. The castle was ridiculously undermanned today and he wasn't sure why.

 

Felix had not since the moment his brother left the room. With his face buried in his hands, all he could see was Malcolm. Malcolm restrained by the guards, Malcolm raiding helpless merchants, Malcolm laying in his lap gliding his hands under his clothes, Malcolm spreading his legs apart, _smiling down at him._ He shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to remember Peter Pan, flawless and immortal, but all he could see was Malcolm.

Since the day Peter told him his true name, Felix knew he'd accept whatever form Peter took be it a scoundrel or a king. He just hadn't expected the shock of Peter's true form to shake him that much. He couldn't see a shred of Peter inside of Malcolm. His hypnotic charisma completely non-existent in his true form. _He's still Peter. He's still Peter. He's still Peter..._ Felix groaned into his hands, feeling light-headed and weak. He curled up on his side, his thoughts exhausting him.

"Felix!" Malcolm shouted, bursting through the door and tumbling to the floor on his face like a buffoon. He fully expected the door to be locked and charged at it with full force, ending up sprawled on the carpet when his expectations were wrong.

Felix had already dozed off till Malcolm's dynamic entry startled him awake. He sat up quickly and stared wide-eyed as Malcolm face-planted the ground, limbs tumbling after him in the air. It was so surreal. Not in a hundred years would he imagine Peter Pan fumbling like that. Yet... _He's still Peter... and he face-planted the ground... Peter Pan never fails... pfft..._

The only warning Malcolm got was a brief sputter from Felix before the prince burst into quiet laughter. Malcolm, still on the floor, stared on in confusion as Felix's lovely laughter echoed throughout the room. It was rare for him to see such innocent joy in Felix. Malcolm's mirthfulness returned to him when Felix's eyes caught his, smiling and happy despite the conditions they were meeting. The smile faded slowly but Malcolm could still see a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

Seeing that Felix's wide eyes were now on him, Malcolm scurried from his spot on the carpet, almost crawling over to the prince with a goofy but pathetic smile, "Felix..." Malcolm repeated in a low voice, kneeling on the floor in front of Felix in supplication, "I would've let you know eventually," He wanted to caress his shoulder, touch his face, anything to show that he still loved him very dearly and that anything his brother had said about him were lies. _Unworthy_ , that was why his hands shook when they tried to reach for Felix. A beggar like him had no right to handle a prince.

Malcolm gasped as he felt Felix's soft fingertips against his cheek, brushing through his uneven, patchy beard before gliding upwards to his unruly mop of dark hair. Felix stared at him intently, studying all of his features with intense concentration like he couldn't quite understand how Peter Pan had grown into _him_. His brows were knitted together as his second hand came up, caressing Malcolm's face and memorizing every crease, hair, and blemish with his fingertips.

Malcolm was not ugly by any means. There was an unpolished charm to him that Peter lacked, a certain charm that only came from imperfections and hardships. Peter was fine silver, stunning and flawless but never in danger of adversity. Malcolm was an outlaw's steel, worn and coarse by its harsh experiences but enticing in its rugged allure, carrying all the romantic scars of his battles. His beautiful eyes, Felix imagined he must've seduced plenty of women with their tantalizing glow, seemed out of place in Malcolm's body. It was the only piece of Peter that bled out from Malcolm's ordinary being. It added more to his chaotic feel, like a patchwork doll made of burlap, leather, and diamonds.

_Chaos._ The one link that connected Malcolm to Peter other than their eyes.

All Malcolm could do was stare on, lost in those gentle touches. He hummed with approval as Felix's traced his chin, beard prickling his fingers, "Like what you see?" Malcolm joked, smiling wider when Felix's fingers slid up his chin and traced his smile.

Felix smiled back as he tugged lightly at Malcolm's beard, "I like rugged."

The sound of the guards mobilizing outside startled both of them. Reluctantly, Malcolm pulled away from Felix and ran towards the window, pushing it open and looking out. He couldn't feel a lick of magic in himself even in the pocket Tinkerbell had made in the barrier. He cursed under his tongue and took a step out anyway. If he couldn't fly away, he could at least escape onto the roof and slow their pursuit.

"Goodbye," He said to Felix before stepping out the window... and being bounced right back into the room by an unseen force. Both of them were in shock. _What the hell just happened?_ Malcolm cautioned forward, pushing his hand past the window frame only to meet with a rippling force of magic, "Another barrier..." Specialized just for him. They _knew_ he'd come for Felix first.

Before he had a chance to test the other windows, he was tackled to the floor by guards, pinned down with his face pressed against the carpet. He thrashed madly, trying to free himself to no avail as the guards barked at him with unintelligible threats.

Felix stood immediately, about to beg them to let Malcolm go before Alistair stepped in, silencing his brother with a firm hand gripping his shoulder, "Stand down, Felix," Alistair said in a near-growl. There was a heavy bandage wrapped around his neck but Felix paid no mind to it, "We will not wait any longer. Take this scoundrel to the coliseum. His execution will be at noon."

"No!" Felix declared, speaking loudly for the first time since Pan's capture, "Stop it! Let him go. I order you to let him go!" It was foolish and Pan would have laughed at him if situations were different but he had to try ordering the guards even if his brother's words superseded his. As Malcolm was dragged out by the guards, Alistair restrained Felix as the prince struggled with all his strength, "Peter!" Felix cried out as Malcolm's eyes locked with him for just a moment before he was dragged away.

"ENOUGH!" Alistair roared, loud enough for his voice to echo throughout the hall. Felix was shut up immediately out of fright, heart pounding frantically, "Even after you've seen his true form, you _still_ protect him? He USED you, _Felix_ , for sex, for entertainment. You were _nothing_ more than a toy for him. Are you so thick that you can't even see that?" When Felix was too frightened to answer, Alistair turned his attention towards the remaining guards by the door, "I want you to make sure that Felix does not leave this room until after the execution. He will not have any more contact with the demon. Understand?"

Felix grasped at his brother's sleeve, "Let me go to the execution."

"Felix..." His voice was a snarl.

"Please! Just one last time, then I'll let him go forever," Felix begged, bowing his head in supplication, "Brother, I'm begging you."

He may have hardened as a king but in the end, Alistair was still his brother. Releasing a heavy sigh, allowing his rage to settle inside him, "If this is what it will take to break you from his spell, then alright. You may witness the execution."

Felix shut his eyes, unaware if he should be pleased or terrified, "Thank you," He let out a shuddering breath, unable to see anything but the terror in Malcolm's eyes as he was dragged away.

"Get dressed. The guards will escort you to the royal seating area of the coliseum," Alistair commanded, nodding to the guards at the door. Felix nodded obediently, unable to meet his brother's eyes. Feature softening, Alistair reached forward and pat Felix's cheek gently, "I'm not trying to hurt you. Someday you'll thank me for this," The edge in his voice was gone, replaced with a kindness that only a brother could provide.

Alistair left Felix in his room, leaving to prepare for execution. No matter what Felix told him, no matter what his father implied, Alistair would _never_ let Pan go. He spent months searching for Felix, watching all the hell Peter Pan left in his wake. Had Peter just stuck to causing mischief, Alistair may have considered binding his magic and letting him live. For having the audacity to corrupt his brother and twist his mind into worshipping him was beyond redemption.

"I knew right from the start that _he_ was the one who stole that tapestry. Made off with the crown jewels and paintings as well," Rhys mumbled as he jotted down the losses.

"I want him _dead_ as soon as possible," Alistair growled as he paced the throne room.

Rhys stood by him, review notes in his leather bound journal, "I knew he was bad news the moment I saw him at the party. I apologize for not sniffing him out sooner."

"No need," Alistair replied, still pacing angrily, "Where is Pan right now?"

"The guards have chained him in the coliseum arena. We have every guard on hand stationed at the coliseum. Which reminds me, is everyone on a holiday? We're ridiculously undermanned..."

"Has the execution been declared?" Alistair interrupted without a shred of guilt.

"Yes. We have town criers all around the kingdom announcing it. The coliseum is being filled as we speak." Rhys explained, "He's charged with the Whitepoint incident, multiple attacks on travelers, terrorizing the populace, and the kidnapping of the prince."

"Kidnapping _and_ brainwashing," Alistair added. The quill in Rhys's hands stopped for just a moment before scribbling down that note, "What?"

Rhys cleared his throat loudly, aware that his words would definitely awaken Alistair's rage, "With all due respect, I am sure Prince Felix went along with him willingly. With all due respect!" Rhys repeated when Alistair glared at him, "Your brother is a scoundrel, just like Pan."

"How _dare_ you speak to a member of the royal family in that tone," Alistair growled, "You are _dismissed_." The way he hissed the final word 'dismissed' made Rhys shudder, realizing that if Pan was not on his mind, he may have been the one thrown in a cell.

Escorted by only a single guard, Alistair stepped into the coliseum and greeted his subjects, taking his seat at the royal booth position on the front row. As Rhys said, Malcolm was chained to the center of the arena, facing the beast cages where his death would come. Civilians pelted him with rocks, condemning him for crimes that they had not witnessed. Unable to block them with his wrists chained to the ground, Malcolm was forced to endure the beating, his body already bruised and broken from the stoning.

After a well-aimed stone to his temple, Malcolm crumpled onto the ground, panting into the stone surface. Each breath came out with a growl; the Peter Pan inside him was swearing revenge on everyone witnessing his humiliation. Desperately, he jerked at his wrists, rattling the chains till his skin tore from the rusty attrition.

"Come on!" Malcolm cried out, frantically pulling at the chains. He heard cruel laughter from the guards stationed around the arena, fully armed as if they were going to war and not presiding over an execution. Malcolm snorted at the sight, finding amusement at how frightened they were of him despite the prideful attitude.

Smirking to himself with arrogance as his only anaesthesia, Malcolm lunged toward a guard teeth bared and eyes feral. Immediately, the guard reeled back, hollering in fear and tripping over his own lance. When his bonds stopped him, a loud clank ringing through the air, Malcolm snorted with laughter and stepped back, watching with sadistic glee as the guard shot a death glare at him.

"Don't wet yourself now, laddie," Malcolm shouted, eyes sparkling with mischief.

There was a snicker behind him, " _Felix._ Don't laugh," The kingly voice berated.

Malcolm immediately turned around, stopped by the chain twisting his wrists painfully. He didn't care though, eyes widening as he saw Felix sitting at the booth, purposely escorted in silently so Malcolm wouldn't know. Felix's eyes locked with his though he kept averting them when his brother glanced over. Malcolm understood, smiling warmly and wrinkling his nose when Alistair glared at him.

A stone flew through the air suddenly, nailing the back of Malcolm's head and knocking him to the ground grunting in pain. He curled on his side, panting heavily and choking when he inhaled a bit of dirt. From the corner of his eye, he saw Felix stand from his seat and rush to the edge of the booth, stopping when _half_ the guards in the arena mobilized, half going towards Malcolm, the other half ready to restrain Felix. Alistair stopped them, however, sending them back to their posts. The desperation Alistair had to keep Felix separated from Peter was as much endearing as it was obnoxious.

A silence fell over the crowd as the royal trumpeters played a quick note. Felix immediately recognized it as the ditty before every beast hunt. Alistair stood from his seat, stepping out from the shaded booth to speak, "We are here today to witness the execution of a demon. Do not be fooled by his vagrant, wretched appearance. He goes by the name 'Malcolm' but his true form is a demon hailing from Neverland: _Peter Pan_." There was a murmur in the crowd, most curious about exactly what their king was talking about, "He is responsible for the destruction of Whitepoint, the ruthless raids upon merchants and traders that crippled our economy, the desecration of the royal castle..." His eyes were cold as he spoke, "And the kidnapping, brainwashing, and rape of the prince."

"That's a lie!" Malcolm barked, "I did nothing of the sort to Felix!"

Felix stood from his seat, staring at his brother desperately only to be forced back down by a guard.

"For your crimes against the kingdom, I sentence you to death by beast," Alistair declared, the whole crowd rose with clamour, condemning Malcolm. Alistair returned to his booth, his exit as grand and solemn as his entrance. He took his seat next to Felix, taking his brother's hand when the prince began trembling, "Felix. It'll be over soon. Don't worry."

Laying in the dirt, chained to the ground, without a lick of magic at his disposal, the inevitability of his doom was catching up to Malcolm. In his most pathetic form with Neverland not even accessible in his dreams, this was not the way Malcolm wanted to die. He wanted to hang his head in shame and hide himself from the prying eyes of the crowd but _fear_ forced him still, forced him to watch as the metal gates were slowly lifted.

"You trained those lions well," Alistair commented, trying to make small talk when he noticed his brother's trembling beginning to die down, "None of them would ever dream of killing a human. They're practically giant house cats."

"Except for one," Felix replied in a monotone voice.

Alistair chuckled lightly, "She was such a hassle, no one let her out the moment you left. No one was brave enough," Alistair rambled on but Felix wasn't listening. No one noticed that Felix's trembling had halted completely, replaced with a steely resolve in his eyes.

The gate was fully open by now. Malcolm was frozen in place, catching a lurking movement in the shadows. The sand coloured lioness stepped forward, snarling and feral to anyone who dared stepped in her path _except_ for her true king.

"Alistair." Felix said firmly, interrupting his brothers rambling small talk, "To tell you the truth, I was hoping you'd do this."

Before Alistair could even question him, Felix swung around and decked his brother in the face. He leapt over the stone borders of the arena, rolling to the dirt and lunging forward even as guards rushed at him. His eyes locked to Zira's when the guards grabbed him, wrestling him away, "ZIRA!" Felix cried out.

The pure rage in Zira's eyes was both horrifying and magnificent. She charged past Malcolm like he was invisible, tearing apart the guard that gripped onto Felix from the front. The other guards released Felix instantly, crying in fear and fumbling with their weapons against the first _true_ threat they'd ever seen in the arena.

Tumbling to the ground and scrambling away, Felix ran to Malcolm's side. The scoundrel man was still slumped on the ground, paralysed with fear from his almost death. Crawling in front of him, Felix took Malcolm's chin in his hands, trying to still his trembling with his embrace, "Peter... Peter. Peter, it's alright. You're safe now. Peter... speak to me," Felix murmured out, stroking away tears that had fallen from Malcolm's wide, fearful eyes with his palms.

With the chaos Zira brought upon the guards, Felix knew they had time. Whether or not there was enough time to escape was unknown but there was _hope_ at the very least. Felix took a set of lock picks from his belt. He jammed them into Malcolm's cuffs, desperately trying to pick the lock open. Learning from his mistakes, Alistair had fitted Malcolm with a far more complicated set of cuffs reserved only for the most skilled of criminals. Felix, despite his experience, would never be able to pick them open.

"Damn it!" Felix growled under his breath, still desperately tinkering with the lock.

" _I'm sorry Felix_ ," Malcolm's voice came out in a pathetic whine thick with sobs. Felix immediately looked to Malcolm, dropping the picks and placing his hands against Malcolm's face once more, "I never wanted you to see me like this." Malcolm sobbed, shaking his head and weeping.

"Shhh," Felix shushed him, embracing him around his shoulders tightly, clutching him like he'd shatter into pixie dust and float away, "No matter who you are," Felix pulled back, holding Malcolm's head again, finger gently caressing the edges of his hair, "I will always love you."

Felix kissed him, hands threading through his hair. The whole crowd was stunned by the display: Their crown prince commanding a lion to attack his own guards and declaring his love to a demon. After swallowing his sobs and ending his tears, Malcolm kissed back, desperate to taste Felix and thread his own fingers through his fine golden locks.

The moment Malcolm reciprocated, declaring their love without words, a light pure like innocence emitted from Malcolm. Everyone was startled by the mysterious glow, even Zira had ceased her attack to look upon her master encased in a fine, white light. A bright flash blinded everyone for just a moment before a radiant wave of magic pulsed from their kiss, spreading out across the arena touching everyone in the coliseum and beyond. Everyone was frightened at first, thinking that it was some sort of black magic. Instead, when the wave washed over their bodies, they found themselves feeling happier, _lighter_ , all the rage they had built up with gossip and propaganda gone.

Felix pulled away first, opening his eyes as Malcolm's body was enveloped in light. He wasn't surprised though, wasn't scared. The light made him feel happy and the presence of the man before him made him feel safe. The glow was carried away by the wind like soft feathers revealing not a shameful vagrant but the confident, handsome form of the immortal trickster.

" _Peter_..." Felix whispered, overjoyed.

Peter was no longer crying. His confidence slowly returning to him, " _Felix_ ," He sighed, leaning forward as Felix pressed another desperate kiss to his lips.

"Poison the lioness if you must. Just get that demon away from my brother!" Alistair roared as every guard mobilized.

Hearing his command, Felix pulled away from Peter, responding to Peter's understanding look with a nod before running over to the guards, "Stop! You'll only make it worse! Let me deal with Zira!"

Ignoring his commands, the guards continued to swarm the lioness. Without the true experience of facing a real, feral beast in the arena, one-by-one, the guards were being ripped apart. Felix desperately pushed past the guards, eyes flickering back now and then to Peter who remained ignored due to the live threat of Zira.

Finally pushing through the guards, Felix leapt in front of Zira. Immediately, the lioness recognized her master and pulled back, growling at the guards but no longer attacking, "Zira, it's okay. I'm here now," Felix said, holding his hands up in supplication and moving slowly, careful not to startle the already troubled beast. The guards that refused to back away were silenced with a quick glare by Felix. No one would dare oppose the man who could quell a lion with just words.

"Felix, _move_!" Alistair roared from behind him, grabbing onto his shoulder and shoving him away, disgusted by what his brother had done.

Felix stumbled back, eyes catching the rage that ignited in Zira's eyes at Alistair's actions against her master. She snarled, reeling back ready to lunge at the king. Alistair didn't falter, wielding a rapier meant to execute Zira and Pan. Felix knew Alistair was in over his head but his anger blinded him from the ugly truth of the beast hunts. He leapt forward as both beasts charged at each other.

"Stop!" Felix shouted, standing between them with his back to Zira. The lioness stopped where she stood, bowing to her master as she crept back. Alistair, on the other hand, could not stop the heavy swing of his sword. Stumbling back out of pure instinct, Felix cried out in pain as the blade slashed across his face. Had he been slower, the blade might've torn off his face altogether. Instead, it left an ugly scar across his cheek and nose.

Peter gasped, eyes blown wide in shock and rage, "FELIX!" He cried out, a sudden flare of magic igniting from his body, sending pulses through the ground and air like an earthquake. The civilians emptied the coliseum immediately, screaming for their lives as Pan's magic overloaded the spell they had cast over the castle.

Felix fell to his knees, clutching his face and panting in pain. No one came to him not even Zira. All of them were frozen in fear at the immense power radiating from Peter's body. Alistair stood by Felix, trembling as Peter's eyes fell on him filled with murderous rage. The chains on his wrists rattled, flailing around like snakes threatening to snap away and free the raging demon.

A snarl from Zira freed everyone from their paralysis. Rafique came forward with a band of trainees, fighting against the pulsating magic. They had thrown a snare over Zira, trapping her completely. She thrashed beneath the net, clawing in the air relentlessly but to no avail. With her pinned down and their resident magician in the arena, confidence returned to the king and his guards.

Rafique threw a bottle at Pan's feet, pitch black squid ink splattering the magical trickster, binding his magic. When the pulses stopped, the guards immediately mobilized, unlocked Peter from the chains and hauled him up, "Bring him back to the cell. Surround the perimeter with this," Rafique commanded, holding up a vial filled with squid ink, "It's concentrated squid ink. This will seal his magic."

Alistair, shaking off the shock, commanded the guards to restrain Felix, hauling him up by his arms despite the pain in his face, "Bring him to the dungeon. Call for every single cleric in the kingdom. We will break whatever curse Peter Pan has placed upon him _no matter what_."

Hearing his words, Peter thrashed against the magical restraints finding no give whatsoever, "No!" He cried out, "Felix! FELIX!"

Heels dragging in the dirt as they hauled him away, Felix looked up weakly, blood having leaked into his eyes and blurred his vision, "Peter...!" He shouted back, trying to reach for him despite his restrained arms. A sack came over his head, cutting him off from Peter as he was dragged away.

 

By the time the guards had dragged Peter into the castle, the squid ink used to restrain his magic was already wearing off. Raw ethereal energy flared off Peter's body, flickering off his body like fire. The squid ink potion Rafique had given them was the only solace the guards had. Even with their faces covered in helmets, Peter could sense the fear radiating off of them. When they finally reached his jail cell beneath the castle, they threw him in frantically as if he were a live bomb about to explode. They shut the cell door, not even bothering to bind him before opening the glass bottle and sprinkling the pitch black potion all over the cell door and walls.

Almost immediately, Peter could feel the effects of the potion sealing his magic within the cell. Rafique may have been out-of-practice but his magic was still quite potent. Peter blamed the youth he had gifted Rafique with, reawakening his impoverished magical talent.

Conjuring up a bolt of magic, Peter fired it at the door, a loud bang startling all the guards outside but left the door entirely intact, "Damn it," Peter hissed, kicking at the door repeatedly. With each impact, a spark of blue energy crackled from the surface sending a painful jolt up Peter's leg. It was nothing the trickster couldn't endure but after a few more shocks, Peter abandoned this tactic and backed away.

Rafique stared at the door from afar, too afraid to peak in through the barred window. The guards were the same despite their job being to guard the entrance, both guards stayed far away with their weapons poised to attack even though they would be obsolete should Pan free himself.

"It will take me an hour to prepare the curse," Rafique explained, "The potion should be more than enough to seal him in that amount of time. Do not let him out, even under the prince's orders or the former king's orders."

The guards saluted Rafique as he stepped away from the cell, ignoring the occasional bangs and thrashes coming from it as Peter attempted to break free. Peter Pan was restrained and preparing the curse was no difficult task. All that was left to do was deal with Felix.

Rafique's eyes shifted to the chamber at the very end of the hall. Torches were alight all around it as Alistair entered flanked by several men clothed in black. Even from afar, Rafique shook with fear at the brigade of holy men, " _Have mercy on our prince,_ " Rafique murmured the small prayer before hobbling up the stairs.

Felix struggled as they pulled him in, thrashing and screaming as his knees dragged upon the harsh stone floor, "Alistair!" Felix cried out, knowing that his brother must've been nearby. He groaned as the guards shoved him roughly into a wooden chair, nearly crushing his wrists and ankles as they tied them onto the hand rests and chair legs, "That hurts...!" Felix growled, struggling as a leather cord was looped over his chest, tying him flat against the backing, "Alistair!"

The hood was yanked off of him the moment he shouted; his eyes locked with his brother's and he responded to his cold glare with a harsher one. The cut on his face throbbed with pain but that was the least of Felix's concerns.

"What the hell Alistair..." Felix growled, struggling in the wooden chair, "What is this?"

"You need to be purified, brother," Alistair replied, voice sorrowful but cruel, "I've hired clerics from across the kingdom to cleanse your soul."

Felix looked upon the ominous men all around him, staring at him like he was the spawn of a demon, "Cleanse my soul? Are you even _listening_ to yourself?" He stopped his struggling as a man covered in furs came in, coated in a fine dust of _snow_ carrying huge blocks of ice behind him, "Ice?" Felix froze as the man walked past him with the block of ice, a large splash and splatter heard shortly after.

Felix twisted his head around, eyeing the pool of ice cold water behind him. One of the black-clothed clerics stepped forward, dipping a measure of sorts into the water before lifting it out and examining the dial. He nodded in approval to the other men who mobilized quickly, securing a rope to the back of Felix's chair.

Before Felix was even hauled into the air, he knew what the clerics were planning and his face blanched in terror, "No... no, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Felix but this is the only way we can save you from him," Alistair explained, eyes shut and voice unwavering.

Felix let out a small yelp as he was hauled into the air. Two clerics, using a set of pulleys and ropes eventually hung him over the ice bath. His toes nearly touched the water, already feeling the wintery chill without contact, "Don't do this. _Don't do this_ ," Felix gasped out, yelping again as the rope jerked, one of the cleric's slipping their hold on the rope accidentally, "I don't... I can't..."

Alistair was not unaffected by his brother's pleas but he knew he had to stand strong, "I'll let you go. I'll call off the clerics," He could offer only one final bargain, "If you renounce your ties with Peter Pan and declare to the kingdom that he is a demon."

Felix was silent. Even when dangling above imminent torture, he refused to bend. Shutting his eyes tightly, Felix shook his head, gritting his teeth hard. Let his brother torture him. Let him think he can _purify_ him. He will _not_ betray Peter's affection for him ever again.

"I'm so sorry," Was the only warning Felix got before he plummeted into the ice water.

Felix couldn't hold in his scream when the icy chill of the water seared his skin, cutting into his flesh like the fangs of an ice beast. The laceration across his face throbbed with pain as it caked with ice. However, the numbing pain as the water rushed into his mouth and down his throat was ten times worse, the arctic burn torturing him from the inside of his body. Felix thrashed hard trying to take in a breath only to inhale nothing but slush.

He was under for no more than five seconds before being hauled back up. The moment he broke the surface, Felix hacked up a mouthful of ice, thrashing in his seat as a fit of coughs took over his body. No matter how hard he coughed, nearly snapping a rib from the force, he could not rid himself of the heavy chunk of ice sitting at the base of his chest. He shuddered hard, the chill of his flesh finally catching up to him when his lungs took in a breath of air. Felix swore his eyes had frozen over, tears become frost as he tried so hard to focus on his brother who stood in front of him. He tried to plead only to find his tongue too numb to even articulate.

As soon as the clerics deemed Felix stabilized, they dropped him in again. Felix tried to take a breath on his way down only to pull in half a mouthful of ice water. It was merely his second drop and already he could no longer feel his hands or feet. He didn't dare look down at them, fearing that they would have become a horrific blue coated in a fine sheen of ice. The chill filled his bones, threatening to shatter apart from inside his flesh. The throb of his face felt like nothing compared to everything else. They lifted him up, waiting for his hacking and coughing to end before lowering him back in.

Only after the fifth time, lungs feeling frozen solid and limbs completely numb, did Felix finally manage the strength to scream, "Stop!" He shouted out, lips numb and tongue lazy, "Stop! Stop! STOP!" He sobbed hysterically, his tears just barely warmer than the water dripping down his body, "It hurts! Please stop!" He clenched his eyes shut, too weak to thrash in his bonds, "Peter!" He cried out over and over again.

"I'm begging you, Felix," His brother's voice sounded distant and hollow like an echo, "Renounce your ties with Peter Pan. Please don't make me do this anymore."

Even with his body racked with shivers and pain, mind delusional from the torment, Felix heard every single word his brother said and bit through his lip to prevent himself from giving in. Regretfully, Alistair turned away from his brother, signalling the clerics to continue their treatment. Felix's cries were drowned out as he fell back into the water, the surface rippling from Felix's struggle.

Peter slammed his fists against the door, kicking at it, tackling it, screaming at it. The tassel Peter held was glowing an intense shade of green. Felix was calling for him desperately, begging for him. Even without the tassel, Peter could hear Felix's distant cries in the dungeon, could still remember Alistair declaring that his brother needed to be purified.

"Damn it!" Peter cursed, beating at the door till his hands were bloodied and burned. He needed to get out, needed to save Felix, needed to protect him. He groaned, falling to his knees as he weakly beat at the door with his fists, "Think, think, think, think, think..." Peter's eyes snapped open, " _Think lovely thoughts_ ," He may not have been able to break out using magic but some of it must have been seeping through given the glow from the tassels. Pressing his forehead against the wood of the door on his knees with his hands pressed flat against the surface, Peter murmured to his Shadow, "Come to your master and raze this kingdom in his name," He commanded.

Through his Shadow's ears, Peter could hear the cries of civilians as his Shadow soared between realms and terrorized the populace. The sound of shadows ripped away from their bodies like the seams of a doll gave him solace, filling up his bloodlust. Peter nearly broke the barrier before in a fit of rage, letting his power run rampant and free when he saw Alistair cut down Felix. The barrier's limitations could only be attributed to The Dark One underestimating Pan's strength. While the barrier was just enough to contain his power, he hadn't expected Pan to bring in reinforcements.

Using his Shadow as a proxy, Peter built an army of shadows that loomed ominously over the castle like a storm cloud. He shut his eyes, projecting his mind into his Shadow so he could hover above the gaudy castle with his army of darkness standing by. All at once, they collided with the castle, the same crackle of blue energy fired from the castle like fireworks filling the skies. Whoever was left in the kingdom watched on in horror as it appeared that the castle was being enveloped in blue flames.

With one more final push with his own Shadow, Peter shattered the barrier, the entire castle sparkling with _green_ lightning before finally settling down. He saw the guards mobilizing, saw the nobles rushing into the castle in an attempt to hide from Pan's wrath. Both actions were pointless but Peter let them go for now; another issue had precedence. The Shadow shifted through the ground reaching Peter's jail cell. With one swipe, the Shadow wiped away the squid ink barrier, unleashing a fully-powered Peter on the residents of the castle.

"Thank you," Peter said as he stepped out, immediately repairing all the wounds he had sustained from trying to break out of the cell.

The guards foolish enough to charge at him were met with no mercy. With just a wave of his hand, Peter dashed their heads against the stone walls, smearing their blood along the brick. He wasted no time walking and teleported himself into Felix's torture chamber. The clerics all howled in fear, cowering away from all the equipment in the room. Alistair desperately tried to hold up a courageous face only to crumble into a shivering mess when Pan's attention fell upon him. He eyed the ice bath before him, noting that Felix was still submerged and the clerics had released the pulley.

Casting a spell onto the pulleys, Peter pulled Felix out from the ice water and gently placed him back onto solid ground. He didn't bother hanging behind. He'd punish the clerics and the ignorant king soon enough but Felix's well-being came first. Carrying them both away in a fine green smoke, Peter knew he couldn't go back to Felix's room. Instead, he found himself in his father's chambers, empty save for the furniture. He hadn't told Felix that he overheard his conversation with his father, learning that the man approved of him and Peter together. A part of him was happy for his blessing; the other half was jealous, selfishly wanting all of Felix's affection for himself and now forced to share it with a father who finally redeemed himself.

He sat Felix onto the bed. Immediately, Felix twisted onto his side hacking out all the water in his lungs. He vomited over the side of the bed repeatedly, bile coming out as thick, sour slush. His body trembled so violently that Peter had a hard time trying to keep him in the bed. A thin layer of ice over his deathly pale skin, blue lips, and extremities nearly frozen solid, Felix was an utter wreck.

" _Purification_ ," Peter hissed, hands hovering over Felix's body. Wounds, cuts, burns, Peter knew how to treat those easily with magic. Frost-bite, hypothermia, frozen lungs, Peter hadn't the faintest clue and was too afraid to experiment.

First things first, he needed to warm Felix up again. He threw a fireball into the fireplace, igniting it and wafting the heat into the room with a magical gust of wind. He stripped off Felix's near frozen clothing, using his magic to dry his body and remove the frost that lingered over his now-silvery skin. He took off his tunic and draped it over his body to keep him warm for a brief moment. He conjured a bit of heat in his hands, sealing it within the blanket and wrapping it all around Felix's body.

"Better now?" Peter asked, continuing to waft heat over to Felix who was now bundled up and mostly dry on the bed.

Felix didn't respond with words, teeth chattering too hard to speak. Instead, he stared up at Peter weakly, forcing his eyes open despite his exhaustion to prove his thankfulness to Pan. When Felix drifted into unconsciousness, Peter tilted the prince onto his side in case he vomited in his sleep. He tried sealing over the scar on his face only for the ice caked within the opening to prevent the flesh from closing. It was a non-fatal wound, more of an irritation compared to Felix's current state but the fact that it marred Felix's face made Peter seethe with rage.

After pressing a warm kiss to Felix's forehead, Peter made his way to the door. Now that Felix had been taken care of, Peter knew what had to be done. No one was going to torture _his_ _Felix_ and get away with it. The guards, the clerics, the servants, the _king_ , they'd all _suffer_ for their crimes.

Peter didn't bother locking the door. No one would get past him, after all.

His first victim was an easy choice. Rafique, sitting at his desk fumbling with spells and potions, fully expected Pan to materialize in his room. Rafique hissed when he appeared, reaching for a potion on the desk only for Pan to throw all of them out the window, "You really are a demon. Thousands of innocents are dead because of you!"

"I did what I had to do!" Peter barked back, stepping forward as all the furniture around him shattered to pieces, fragments suspended in the air post-explosion, "I needed to save Felix and _nothing_ was going to stand in my way, especially not a kingdom full of ignorant subjects."

"If you truly loved him, then you would have let us purify him and free himself of you."

Peter snorted, bursting into mocking laughter as his eyes pinned Rafique down, "You call that purification? You of all people in this kingdom must know that was nothing but torture. No... you _meant_ to torture him into compliance: _Abandon Peter Pan or suffer_."

"What choice did I have? It was the only way we could get him away from you!"

Peter smirked as he approached the stumbling old man, "I know what the kings from before did to you. They turned you into an acceptable target, _an example_ , shaming you to boost their own image. Just like what the former king did to Felix. You never cared for him. You _pitied_ him because he was just like you."

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?" Rafique shouted, forced to his knees by the intense aura radiating off Peter's body.

His hands glowed with magic as he muttered an incantation under his breath, " _Everything_ ," A bolt of magic flew from Rafique's hands, bouncing harmlessly off Peter's body. The magical trickster laughed cruelly at the display, watching as the elderly servant crumpled to the ground, "You should've taken my offer and kept your youth. If you really had, you would've made at least an entertaining adversary. But instead, you chose to return to the kingdom to take on your role as entertainment for the court,"

A green mist enveloped the elderly servant. He fought at first, trying to shout only for his scream to come out feral and hoarse. His limbs warped dynamically, arms stretching and torso shortening, a tail sprouting from the base of his spine, as fine grey fur replaced his wrinkly skin. In place of the magician was a scraggly baboon that could barely keep himself upright.

Peter snorted as Rafique hollered into the air, creeping around on the ground on his gangly limbs. _One down..._ He'd save the king for last, let him look upon the chaos he had brought upon his kingdom and crumble before Peter stole away his humanity.

His second victim was an easy choice: The arrogant advisor who treated Felix with nothing but contempt. He found the fearful man in the courtroom, watched with a steely expression as the gaudily dressed advisor babbled prayers and begged for his life. Peter merely smiled as he towered over the man, "Don't bother begging. You were condemned the moment I met you at the coronation."

Babbling nonsense morphed into avian screeches as Rhys's clothes burst into feathers, his face shattering apart like puzzle pieces as a beak and feathers took its place. He fled through the window, almost fluttering into the stone pillar as he escaped the room.

The clerics came next. Peter would never allow anyone who physically hurt his Felix to live on even if they were merely doing a job. One by one, he found them and transformed them into rats. Sadists hiding under the cowl of god deserved no mercy. The guards followed shortly after, turned into wildebeest to satisfies Pan's lust for ironic fates.

As Peter rampaged throughout the castle, Felix was still lying on the bed, deathly pale even with the orange glow of the fire softly lighting his features. He dipped in and out of consciousness, catching brief glimmers of colour before sinking back into darkness. Felix would have fallen dead asleep had it not been for a sharply coloured bird fluttering in through the window cutting through the inky darkness.

Had it been any other bird, Felix would have ignored it and let sleep claim him. However, the exotic features painted with sky and navy blue stood out. He had seen that bird plenty times before as a child and most recently during his first official raid with Peter. He forced himself up, clutching Peter's tunic around him as he stepped towards the bird sitting at the window sill.

"Rhys?" Felix choked out, voice raw from screaming and numb from the ice torture, "No..." Realization struck him when the bird refused to flee. Instead, it fluttered over to the desk scratching at the papers, trying to pick up a pen and write, "No, no, no," Felix gasped, his senses returning to him as he crept over to the balcony and watched as wild beasts fled from the castle in fear, wisps of green mist settling all over the ground, "Peter!" Felix gasped.

Immediately, Felix grasped the still cold feathers in his hair, screaming into them, "I believe!" He shouted. _No one came_ , "I believe. I believe. I believe," Felix mumbled over and over again. Peter couldn't hear him, rage overtaking his mind.

Felix knew he would target the king last, let him hear his subjects suffer for his sake. Felix forced himself to his feet and fled to find his brother. No more than a few steps away, Felix was already heaving with exhaustion, limbs cold and heavy.

Just barely up a flight of stairs, Felix collapsed on the steps whimpering softly as his legs throbbed with chilling pain. His whole body was racked with tremors that refused to stop no matter how hard he tried. The world was blinking in and out all over again. He nearly lost consciousness till a nightmare consumed him. Even with his eyes wide open, Felix could see Bumble smiling down at him, snatching up his arm and jabbing a syringe into his flesh harshly. The drug he injected him with robbed him of his strength and forced horrific images into his mind. This time, they weren't of demons and black magic but of Peter Pan tearing apart the kingdom, torturing the servants, slaying his brother. Felix screamed, clutching desperately at the tunic around his shoulders fearing that he would lose _everything_ if he couldn't save Peter from himself.

With the devil's strength, Felix forced himself to his feet, nails digging into the stone walls for purchase as he clawed up the stairs.

Peter was almost satisfied when all that was left were the remaining civilians outside the castle and the king. He wouldn't let him off easily, not for what fate he had ordered upon his brother. Peter didn't even need to search, knowing that a good king like Alistair was holed up on the high balcony, looking down at the misery he had brought upon his kingdom.

With no guards or servants left to protect him, Peter merely sauntered onto the balcony, watching Alistair who remained planted at the edge even when Peter approached, "Glorious, no?" Peter asked as he came beside the king, "How quickly a kingdom can crumble when a king makes a bad decision."

"I do not regret my decision," Alistair replied, all the youth and energy drained from him, "I needed to protect my brother."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Peter said, reclining against the railing leisurely, "But torturing your brother with ice water is not exactly what I'd call protection."

"It was purification!" Alistair growled.

"Bullshit!" Peter growled back, "Did you think you could beat magic out of him? What the hell do you even know, idiot king?" He grabbed the front of his tunic and forced him half over the railing, forcing him to look upon his kingdom, "I think it's only fitting that a kingdom pay for her king's mistakes." With a simple wave of his hand, a thick green fog billowed out from the castle, weaving through the buildings suffocating anyone left. The howl of wild animals rung throughout the kingdom, mixing with the human cries before completely overtaking them. Peter smiled wildly as he felt Alistair tremble in his grip, "Fitting, isn't it? Now some other ignorant monarch can use _you_ r _people_ for beast hunts."

Peter lifted Alistair in front of him. With his revenge complete, all that was left to do was to turn Alistair into a beast so he could properly rule his kingdom of animals, "Last words?" Peter asked with a smirk.

Alistair stilled his trembling, swallowing as he faced his end with dignity as a king should, "I only wanted what was best for Felix."

"And that's exactly the problem," Peter replied calmly as if he were merely chatting with a comrade. Alistair clearly loved his brother but never accepted him despite his words, always trying to fit Felix into a world that he did not want to belong in, treating Felix's world like a story meant only for books, " _Felix is already at his best_ ,"

He tossed the king to the floor, a magical mist weaving around him as his skin and tunic shed from his body, turning into a thick golden pelt. He roared to the skies as his human form dissolved away, leaving a lion just as regal as any king. Peter laughed at the irony, the king who made his name slaying lions forced to live the rest of his life as one.

With one final burst of magic, the floor beneath Peter's feet turned to stone, creeping over the castle like a blot of ink turning everything that was inorganic into stone only stopping when it reached the barren ground of the outlands. The pride lands was no more, nothing but a barren slab of rock.

He lifted the king of lions into the air telekinetically and approached the railing. Dangling the beast over the edge, Peter smiled devilishly and watched at the lion's eyes dilated with fear, " _Long live the king_."

"No!" Felix's voice cut through the hate-filled haze surrounding Peter. The magical trickster turned to face him, leaving Alistair suspended in the air by magic. Felix couldn't even take a single step towards Peter, immediately collapsing to the ground as he tried. Instantaneously, Peter was in front of him, catching him in his arms and tucking Felix's head onto his shoulder. Alistair was dropped onto the balcony behind them, the giant feline laying unconscious on the stone.

"You should be back in your room," Peter remarked in a slightly scolding tone, "I'll be right there with you as soon as I'm done."

" _Turn them back_ ," Felix gasped out.

Peter watched him cautiously, taken aback by his request, "What?"

"Turn them back," Felix repeated, trembling as he sat up on his own strength so he could stare into Peter's eyes.

"If I hadn't broken free, they would've _killed_ you. They _deserve_ this."

A fit of coughs took over Felix before he was able to respond. Luckily, Peter was patient, allowing Felix to clear his throat before responding, "They're still... family," It was clear Peter wasn't listening. He was too angry, seething from their treatment of Felix on top of his near-death at the hands of Rafique's curse. Felix knew he had to calm Peter down first with appeasing words before he could listen, "Undo your curse, let them go, and I'll come with you to Neverland. I won't fight you. I won't run. Just _please_ , let them go."

Whatever Felix had said to placate Pan ended up having the exact opposite effect. Immediately, Peter's grip on him became harsh, his eyes darkened with hatred as he seized Felix into his arms and glowered at him, "What did you just say?"

Felix's body was already aching. The pressure from Peter's hands only made him ache more, "Y-You're hurting me," The pain crept up his arm like spider cracks in a sheet of ice. He fought the urge to scream when Peter refused to relent.

"This is not a transaction," Peter growled as he pressed close, breathing in Felix's shallow gasps, "You're not coming with me on their behalf. _You're coming with me on your own will_."

Felix fought the urge to struggle, knowing that it would accomplish nothing other than incur Pan's wrath and further the ache in his arms, "-Can't love you," Felix muttered quickly. Immediately, Peter's grip on him slackened, rage dropping from his features and quickly replacing with fear and sorrow, "If you kill my family, I _can't_ love you," Felix repeated in a slightly firmer tone. He nearly bit off his tongue as violent tremors took over his body, his teeth chattering violently.

Peter shook his head slowly, eyes wide and disbelieving, "But you don't even want to be here. You told me yourself: You don't belong here. Your brother tortured you because he couldn't trust you, none of them could!" His voice had taken a tone of desperation, trying to nullify the ultimatum Felix presented him with, " _You were never meant to be a prince_."

Peter's voice echoed in his head like explosions in a hollow cave, banging at the walls till Felix thought he'd crumble away. He groaned loudly, face twisted in pain as the whole world shook around him. Peter was everything he wanted, freedom, excitement, true love, _but_ _I still love my family even if I couldn't be what they needed me to be_ , "I'm not you."

Peter would never admit to anyone how much those words hurt, not even to himself. He tore his gaze off Felix, unable to figure out whether he wanted to kiss him or kill him. If it were anyone else who'd attack such a tender spot, Peter would've strangled them to death then and there.

Felix wanted to reach forward, cup his face in his hands and turn him back so he could stare into his eyes and do something to clear Peter's distraught mind. Felix couldn't even find the strength to lift his arms more than an inch. The world was flickering away again, turning into blips of colour in a pitch black backdrop. His trembling stopped, swallowed up by the dreamless sleep that took over his body.

Peter shuddered when he felt Felix's body go limp in his arms, his eyes rolling backwards before falling shut, "...Felix?" Peter shook the prince gently. No response, barely a breath slipped from his lips. The adrenaline rush that pushed him to Peter had run out and all of his exhaustion and pain had caught up with him.

Peter's eyes darted around quickly, fingers combing through Felix's blonde locks, "No...Felix!" The hue of blue over his lips and fingers had become more vivid. Peter nearly crushed Felix's wrists in an attempt to feel his pulse. It fluttered under his fingers like a dying moth. The terror of being helpless took over Peter again, shaking him worse than it did when he was cursed into Malcolm's form.

"What do I do..." Peter repeated over and over, hands glowing with magic but unable to do anything. He couldn't lose Felix, not after everything he had done. If the prince were to die now, it would have been Peter's fault for choosing petty revenge over him.

Peter gasped as his Shadow floated over to him, suddenly reminding him of what lay in his arsenal. If his magic couldn't save Felix, then Neverland's could. Immediately, he scooped Felix into his arms and lifted them both off the balcony. He turned to the skies, nodding for his Shadow to clear the way ahead. Moments before he vanished into a mist, Peter turned back to the remains of the Pride Lands, to the lion king resting on the stone. The weight of Felix in his arms grew heftier the longer he admired his handiwork.

 

There was only darkness. Colour was robbed from Felix; sounds were nothing more than distant echoes. Even Peter Pan faded into shadows in his eyes. Everything became nothingness. His body was numb and that deadening sensation was creeping up his body like bony claws gripping into his skin. He was ice, still, fragile, frozen, and death was spreading over his body like cracks on the surface.

Felix groaned as something trickled into his mouth. The fluid was hot but not scalding, like a taste of sun in the dead of winter. Although he didn't swallow, he didn't gag even as it flowed down his throat. It tasted clean, like rain and nature. He could feel that fluid spread throughout his body, melting the ice that his limbs had become and returning the world to him. He wasn't surprised when the first colour that returned was a rich, forest green. He could taste spice on his tongue as he parted his lips, that miraculous water trickling over his cheek.

With a shuddering gasp, Felix awoke from where he lay. His body trembled weakly as he slowly took in the state of his body. His flesh felt cold, more intensely in his limbs, but it was bearable. Felix found himself in a hammock perched in the open, allowing the hot sun to bask him in warmth. He groaned as he rolled to his side, attempting to sit up only to have a violent ache in his head pull him back down.

When his headache subsided, Felix opened his eyes and stared at the sky. He didn't bother trying to sit up again but still tried to survey the world around him just from where he lay. Trees, lots of them, everywhere, and not a single inorganic sound. No villages, no voices, nothing but forest and a mountain far in the distance. Even the trees themselves were unfamiliar, the bark and leaves of foreign shape and smell.

He gasped but didn't move, "Neverland."

"You're up," Peter shouted from overhead. Felix flinched when Peter materialized in front of him, holding a basket of fruit in his hands, "I brought you something to eat." Peter quirked his brow as Felix stared at him with a puzzled yet frightened look, "What's the matter?"

"Why am I here?" Felix whispered. He had expected his voice to be more hoarse from screaming.

Peter's eyes locked onto his as they both stared at each other silently. He tore away first, placing the basket of fruit to the side, "I didn't know which one you'd want when you awoke so I got you a bit of everything."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I honestly didn't think you'd awaken so early."

"What did you do to my family?" Felix's voice took a tone of annoyance when Peter continued to divert him. He reached out lazily, gripping onto the ends of Peter's tunic, "Peter. _Tell me_."

Peter lifted Felix's hand, weaving his fingers through it and smiling a bit when Felix didn't pull away, "They're fine. I left them be."

"I want to see them," Felix replied, using his grip on Peter as leverage as he pulled himself up very slowly, "Let me see them."

Peter looked hurt, "Don't you trust me?" He scowled when Felix pulled away, gripping onto the edge of the hammock in an attempt to lower himself to the ground. When Felix swung both his feet over, Peter immediately rushed forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and holding him still, "You said you couldn't love me if I went through with it so I let them go. Isn't that enough?" Felix twisted his shoulders, trying to shake Peter off, "You have my word. I swear I let them go."

"Then let me see them," Felix repeated, his voice shallow from exhausting himself.

"I can't."

Felix glared at him, renewing his struggle despite his limbs feeling as heavy as lead, "Why else would you keep me from seeing them!" He grabbed at Peter's wrists, shoving at him with his strength-less body. He may as well have been a fly because nothing he did could move Peter at all. With or without magic, Felix was far too fatigued to fight.

He let out a pathetic wail as Peter grabbed his wrists and pinned him onto the hammock effortlessly. His struggling was reduced to futile trembling as he stared into Peter's unrelenting gaze, "You can't leave Neverland."

"So I'm your hostage?" Felix choked out his cruel words.

"No!" Peter shouted, shutting his eyes tightly as a pained expression took over him.

"Then why!"

"Because you drank from Neverland's spring!" Peter shouted back as loud as he could. When Felix's trembling subsided, Peter opened his eyes again, loosening his grip on Felix's wrists. All Felix could do was stare at him in confusion, "You were dying. I didn't know what to do so I fed you water from Neverland's spring. It's healed you, for now."

Felix shook his head, squinting his eyes as he tried to interpret what Peter was saying, "I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"If you leave the island, the effects of the water will wear off and you will die." Peter explained.

"I'm stuck here forever?" Felix murmured, voice growing quieter as they continued to talk.

"Could be a couple years, a couple decades, could be forever. I don't know," Peter replied, "But for now, you can't return or you'll die. I've seen someone cure themselves with Neverland's spring and die moments later when they left the island. I'm not taking that risk with you."

Felix raked his hands over his face when Peter released his wrists. He curled on his side, gripping into his hair till his fine gold locks became tangled and messy, "So I'll never leave this island?"

"When your body is rejuvenated and you no longer need Neverland's magic, then you can return," Peter explained, "I don't know how long that'll take." Felix felt a dip in the hammock as Peter sat upon the edge, careful not to lay on any of Felix's aching limbs, "I turned them back. I promise." He extended a hand to Felix, watching as the prince uncovered one eye to look upon him, "I swear on my life that I let them go."

Peter scowled again when Felix retracted, keeping his hands tightly against his own body, "How can I be sure?"

"I'd never lie to you,"

"But you have lied to me," Felix replied in the softest whisper. Peter still flinched as if Felix had shouted that into his ear, "You kept me from my father's search party. You lied to me so you could _keep me_ for yourself."

Peter scoffed, an incredulous expression on his face, "Keep? _Keep you_? Keep- I lied because I _love you._ " Peter shouted back, losing control of himself the more Felix receded from him, "I admitted that I kept your father away. I-I told you who I really was. I-I-I told you about my son. Why can't you TRUST ME?"

The silence after Peter's outburst was worse than the outburst itself. Felix could only watch as Peter's harsh breathing evened out, the heat in his cheeks fading away as the trickster forced himself to calm down. The fury born from everything that had happened at the Pride Lands was leaking through, mixing with his passion for Felix and drowning him in intensity. Peter knew if he pushed any further, he'd lose Felix forever.

"Peter..." Felix whispered, mouthing empty words when he couldn't find the right ones to say.

Peter gasped when he felt Felix's fingertips brush against his face like feathers. He shut his eyes as Felix cupped his face and turned his head to face him. He couldn't meet with Felix's eyes, couldn't let him see the rage and despair twisting around inside of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, face twisted in pain like Felix's touch was burning him.

Felix knew everything Peter did was for him, knew Peter always put him first. He hated himself for doubting Peter in the past but he couldn't stop himself from making the same mistake again. There was a voice deep inside him, a voice that sounded just like himself, that would never stop doubting Peter. It was the same voice that begged him to stay away from the trickster since the day he met him, the same voice that doubted Pan when Felix was kidnapped by Bumble. Deep down, Felix knew Peter wrecked his family and was lying through his teeth so he could keep him. Deep down, Felix knew Peter did not regret a single thing.

But deeper down, Felix knew he wanted Peter more.

If Peter said he left his family be, then so be it. Felix would push away his doubts for Peter. He'd shut away the part of him that spoke with his own voice, all for Peter, _only for Peter_.

"I believe you," Felix whispered, sighing with relief when he felt Peter nuzzle against one of his hands, holding his palm flush against his cheek with his left hand. His face slacked in surprise as Peter opened his eyes, revealing the tears shining upon the surface. He'd never seen the trickster cry and it pained him far more than any torture could have, "I'm sorry Peter," The apology slipped from his lips unconsciously.

" _Damn it,_ Felix," Peter murmured, as he took Felix's hands into his own, wrapping his hands tightly around his thin knuckles before pressing his lips against Felix's. Using their close contact, Peter fed energy into Felix's body, relieving him of the aches and numbness. Peter knew most of his strength had returned when Felix hugged him suddenly, crushing their bodies together on the hammock as Felix took a soft breath from Peter's hair.

A tiny smile appeared on Peter's face as he spoke, "You're the only thing in my life that has ever gone right. Don't ever forget that," His fingers pushed away the stray strands the fell over Felix's face, exposing the fresh scar that had sealed the moment he drank from Neverland's spring. He climbed over Felix, careful not to flip over the hammock as he straddled the prince and hovered over him, "Even if it takes centuries for your body to rejuvenate, I promise I'll show you all the worlds someday. I'll wait for you." It didn't matter if it'd take eternity. He'd spend all those years memorizing everything about Felix.

_"He's a liar. He killed your brother. He doesn't regret a single thing. Without a doubt, Peter P-"_

" _I believe you_ ," Felix repeated with his face buried into Peter's hair, smiling blissfully as the sound of Peter's heartbeat silenced the voice inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading my fic! It was a great amount of fun writing this out and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Usually, I try to make it a habit to complete my fics before uploading them and make small changes as I upload each chapter. Unfortunately, I just really didn't like the original ending so it took me a lot longer to retool it into something I wanted. Here's hoping that it was satisfying!
> 
> The final chapter is just an epilogue to wrap up some loose ends and highlight some "What could have beens" in the end notes. Thanks again everyone!


	6. Epilogue

A single guard rushed into the library where Arlen stood by the window, "My lord, you must accompany us to The Pride Lands. Leaving you alone with the demon free is too dangerous!"

The former king refused to meet the guard's eyes, instead looking out the window with an empty look, "I will only hold the search party back. You must go now and salvage what you can."

"But my lord," The guard replied.

"Now! That is an order!" Arlen roared in a bestial tone.

Immediately, the guard exited the library. Arlen could hear his heavy footsteps in the hall, trampling back to The Pride Lands with the remaining guards. They had rented a small lodge of sorts between Kirkwall and their homeland. With the last of the guards sent to The Pride Lands, Arlen was left alone in the library without a shred of protection.

"You can come out now," Arlen said, not even flinching as Peter Pan materialized behind him. The former king turned slowly, containing his rage in a serene facade as Peter smirked at him like a scoundrel. Anger would give him no advantage over the demon, "You got what you wanted. You wrecked my kingdom."

Peter chuckled, touching his lips unconsciously as he remembered how delicious Felix tasted in Neverland. He spread his arms wide, smiling with deceptive brightness, "You win the game. I lose," Arlen cocked his head in confusion, "When I first met Felix, I wanted to prove that he had no one in this world except for me. Lo and behold, the man he hated most was the only one who loved him for himself. Too late to really make a difference but kudos for beating me."

Arlen remained quiet, eyes never leaving Peter even as the boy circled him.

"See, if you were king for just a bit longer, everything would have worked out. I would have taken Felix away, made him happier than he's ever been, and your kingdom would still be thriving!" Peter explained, chatting as if razing a kingdom was just another typical occurrence, "They brought this upon themselves when they dared to hurt my Felix."

" _Bullshit_ ," Arlen hissed.

"Excuse me, your highness?" Peter replied with his brow quirked upward.

"You would've razed our kingdom regardless of what we did," Arlen replied. He began circling Peter, refusing to increase the distance between them, "You hated the Pride Lands. Not that I could blame you given what I was forced to maintain. Whether or not Felix came with you, you would have wrecked my kingdom."

Peter couldn't stop the fit of laughter from bubbling through his deadly expression. He was surprised how much wiser this king was compared to his older son, "So what? You're saying that I'm just this sadistic monster who revels in the suffering of others? That I'm using my love for your son as an excuse to cover up my crimes and push the blame on you?"

"That is _exactly_ what I'm saying," Arlen replied, "Do you dare doubt me?"

"Oh?" Peter leaned in close, brow quirked again as he looked down at the former king, "Then why did you give Felix to me?"

"Our kingdom was doomed regardless. I wanted to give him his best chance at happiness and it unfortunately happens to be with you," Arlen explained, eyes firm and cold as they spoke, "At least now, one of my sons has escaped your wrath."

Peter sneered as he backed away from the king, clapping his hands slowly in a mocking applause, "There's only one loose end left to take care of. Of course you know what it is, that's why you sent your guards away to reduce collateral," He approached the king with his hands crackling of magic, "I made a mistake last time: I left behind loose ends and they took my Felix away. I won't let that happen ever again."

Arlen didn't run, didn't tremble, just stared at him with steely eyes and iron resolve, "Swear on your life that you will take care of him."

Peter smiled far too innocently for what he was about to do, "I swear on my life I will take care of him. I swear that he'll rule Neverland at my side forever." The Unfavoured Prince finally given a kingdom to rule.

"Then you have my blessing,"

Arlen's _final words_ were too pure for Peter to take seriously. Peter couldn't resist the feral grin stretching across his face, " _Much appreciated_."

 

At the sound of a mystical wind billowing through the trees, Felix knew Peter had returned to their camp. He didn't move from his spot at the bonfire though, distracting himself with a wooden club he was carving as he tossed a scrap of tapestry into the fire when the flames began to die down. Felix waited for Peter to come over, knowing that he'd find some creative way to make his presence known.

Felix let out a quiet whine as he felt Peter's teeth nibbling at the shell of his ear, arms wrapped around his shoulders possessively, "Welcome back," Felix greeted, tilting his head to the side to give Peter better access to his ear.

With one finger, Peter pulled down Felix's scarf just enough so he could kiss a bruise onto his neck, "The clothes suits you," He commented, relishing the gasp that came as Peter ran his tongue up Felix's neck.

Since Peter had brought him to Neverland, Felix never bothered to change out of the regal garments he had arrived in. Now that he was sure that he'd be staying for the long run, Felix decided to wish himself a more fitting outfit, ragged and feral just like his king's.

Felix flinched when he felt Peter tugging at his scarf, winding it in his hands so the coarse brown fabric was taut against his throat, "Something wrong?"

"You're not wearing any green," Peter remarked like a spoiled brat not getting his way. His eyes narrowed as they traveled down Felix's body to his pants, " _Purple_?" Peter muttered under his breath.

"Are you seriously giving me a hard time over the colour of my clothing?" Felix asked in a mock-annoyed, mostly amused tone.

Felix choked a bit as Peter tightened his grip on his scarf, tearing it in one direction until the cloth came off. He watched as Peter brought it to his mouth, staring at Felix with lustful eyes as he pressed his lips to the cloth. From where his lips made contact, the fabric dyed itself a rich forest green matching Peter's outfit perfectly. Obediently, Felix bowed his head as Peter wrapped the scarf back around him, tying it into a loose knot. Felix noticed that the scarf had also taken on the familiar scent of nature, rain, and spice.

"Much better," Peter remarked before hooking a pair of fingers into the waistband of his pants, "Shall I do the same to your pants?"

Felix chuckled as he shoved Peter back, scooting over on the log he sat on so Peter could sit beside him. Peter was always lively but Felix noticed that he was particularly twitchy today. He couldn't keep his hands still, constantly prodding at Felix in-between the endless amount of crafts he weaved by the fire.

"Did something happen?" Felix asked while Peter was occupying his time with a crown woven from branches, "You seem jumpy."

Peter looked over to him, a smile stretching over his face lazily as his hands continued weaving the crown, "I spoke to your father," He declared, tone soft and friendly.

Felix flinched at the statement, brows knitted in confusion, " _What_?" Felix murmured, biting into his lip nervously when Peter's unflinching stare continued to drill into him, "Is he here?"

"No, I found him back in The Enchanted Forest," Peter explained.

"What did he say?" Felix asked, desperate to know how his father was. He had no way of going back to the Enchanted Forest till his body had fully recovered so Peter was his only link back home.

Peter smiled back at him with a gentleness Felix never thought possible for him, "He said he let you go because I was your best chance at happiness. He gave us his blessing," At his kind words, Felix's expression immediately softened, the unease in his stature immediately fading away. A coy smirk returning to Peter's face, the trickster reached out and stroked the side of Felix's face, thumb gently tracing the scar on his face, "I guess that means we're officially married now. You know, I've always wanted a queen."

Before Peter could lift the crown onto Felix's head, the prince snatched it away, waving it in front of Peter's face tauntingly, "You realize I'm a prince, right? Which would make you _my_ queen."

Peter scoffed, eyes narrowing as the hand stroking Felix's face gripped onto his chin gently, "Only been here for a few days and _already_ claiming Neverland as your own. I think another punishment is in order," Peter growled hungrily as he withdrew a very familiar set of black pan pipes from his shirt. Just the sight of those pipes made Felix's eyes shine with excitement. He tackled Felix off the log, pinning his wrists into the dirt as he pressed a harsh kiss onto his lips. Felix reciprocated the gesture, bruising his lips in an attempt to match Peter's ferocity.

Felix lay splayed on the ground, arms laying limp above his head as Peter sat upon his hips pressing his lips to the top of the pipes. Before he could blow into them, Felix reached forward and placed a finger over Peter's mouth, "Before I forget," Felix murmured, "If it's not too much, would you mind passing messages to my father? There won't be many, I promise."

There was a bit of annoyance in Peter's eyes followed by an unnerving pause as his fingers tightened over the pipes. Felix noticed but didn't call him out, merely tilted his head as he waited for an answer. The tense moment passed shortly after as a kind smile returned to Peter's face, "Anything for you," He whispered.

Felix smiled back innocently before stretching from underneath Peter and staring back not-so-innocently, "I love you, Peter."

Peter blew into the first pipe, making Felix twitch beneath him, before returning the sentiment, "I love you too."

 

_"Without a doubt, Peter Pan will be the death of you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this fic to the end! I hope you enjoyed it! I usually use end notes to describe what ideas I had for the story that hadn't made it into the final product. If you're interested, definitely stick around
> 
> What could have been:  
> 
> 
>   * Arlen was originally a full-on villain who truly hated his son. Conversely, Alistair was pure but naive, similar to Frozen's Anna. Arlen would have had a "Reason you suck" speech for Felix (This was eventually retooled into the two conversations they have in chapter 4) and Felix would have turned him into a lion. The two ended up switching in the final product since I didn't like the idea of a "pure-good" and "pure-evil" character 
>   * Peter Pan was originally far more manipulative, playing mind games with Felix and molding him into what he wanted. I rethought this when I rewatched some of the Peter Pan scenes and realized that he's actually kinda bad at reading people (Underestimating Regina the entire time in Neverland which ultimately led to his failure, actually thinking he could convince Rumple to side with him, having 100+ years to brainwash the lost boys and they all still betray him). This eventually led to Felix chewing him out in Chapter 2 for completely reading him wrong. 
>   * There was also substantially less "true romance". Peter merely lusted after Felix while Felix slowly gave in to his affection, confusing it for actual love. Peter also would have freaked out when he realized he was actually falling in love and would've done something horrible to Felix to try and prove to himself that he wasn't in love 
>   * Rufio was a part of this, being one of the "hyenas" Felix hung out with. He was in love with Felix and he would've been blackmailed into abandoning him by Pan. His role was somewhat absorbed by Shenzi being the closest to Felix of the three hyenas. 
>   * Tinkerbell was never in the story. Pan was actually going to talk with his Shadow but I figured Tinkerbell would be the more believable character 
>   * The very earliest version of this story was much darker. Arlen didn't exist, Alistair was already king and the coronation was a birthday party for "Simba". Felix was just a weak-willed prince with an extreme inferiority complex. Pan was a manipulative jerk who obsesses over Felix in a Stalker manner instead of falling in love with him. Alistair was really the "hero" of the story, pure-hearted and truly loves his brother. It would have culminated in Pan turning Alistair into a lion, framing Felix into running away while Simba, just barely a teenager, took over the throne and ruled as a king obsessed with avenging his father, with Pan corrupting Felix into his loyal follower. 
> 

> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading!


End file.
